


the sin tin

by acequeerno, iamshirelocked, thehogwartsjaguar



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dank Memes, F/F, F/M, Founding Fathers, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Multi, We have no idea what we're doing, aren't we all trash here, but its a joke don't worry, disney channel original movies, emo bands, i am bored and i am sinning, i am trash, tjeffs and alex hate each other i swear, tjeffs has a meninist shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acequeerno/pseuds/acequeerno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamshirelocked/pseuds/iamshirelocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehogwartsjaguar/pseuds/thehogwartsjaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.burr has left the chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Had One Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28

**loafayette:** HEY ALEX

 **loafayette:** GUESS WHAT

 **hamil.lion:** WHAT

 **loafayette:** IM COMING TO AMERICA FOR THE SUMMER

 **hamil.lion:** OMG AH

 **hamil.lion:** IM TELLING THE CREW

 **loafayette:** no no i want it to be a surprise

_**@hamil.lion has invited @corsetz28, @a.burr, and @turt13.10v3r to the chat** _

**hamil.lion:** GUYS

 **loafayette:** NO STOP

 **hamil.lion:** LAF’S COMING HOME FOR THE SUMMER

 **loafayette:** christ alex

 **loafayette:** you had one job

 **a.burr:** Yay laf! Can’t wait to see you again!

 **corsetz28:** WHEN

 **turt13.10v3r:** OMG

 **turt13.10v3r:** GONNA BREAK OUT THE SAM ADAMS

 **loafayette:** …

 **loafayette:** go away

 **turt13.10v3r:** WAIT WHY ARE YOU COMING

 **turt13.10v3r:** HOW LONG

 **loafayette:** im coming bc i want to

 **corsetz28:** whEN

 **loafayette:** idk yet

 **loafayette:** im just coming

 **turt13.10v3r:** ARE U STAYING AT MY PLACE

 **turt13.10v3r:** YOU SHOULD MY DAD LIKES U

 **loafayette:** washington likes all of us

 **turt13.10v3r:** i mean tru

 **loafayette:** i love how alex just left after spilling my secret

 **turt13.10v3r:** wait no alex come back

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex my love come back to me

 **hamil.lion:** sorry

 **hamil.lion:** i was telling our wife abt laf

 **loafayette:** ALEX STOP HOLY FUCK

 **loafayette:** why do i trust you w anything

 **hamil.lion:** thats a great question

 **a.burr:** guys stop my phone is blowing up

 **hamil.lion:** OH ARE WE SORRY

 **turt13.10v3r:** whats wrong burr?

 **hamil.lion:** WOULD HATE TO

 **loafayette:** ADJSNVKLNFS

 **turt13.10v3r:** cant handle this

 **hamil.lion:** INCONVENIENCE YOU

 **loafayette:** SDFGHJ

 **turt13.10v3r:** thought you were part of the #crew

 **loafayette:** not so much of an obedient servant now

 **hamil.lion:** DOES

 **hamil.lion:** IT

 **turt13.10v3r:** #fakefan

 **hamil.lion:** B

 **hamil.lion:** O

 **corsetz28:** BURR BURR LIKE THE COLD

 **loafayette:** OUI OUI

 **hamil.lion:** T

 **turt13.10v3r:** ham no

 **hamil.lion:** H

 **hamil.lion:** E

 **corsetz28:** CHILLAX BURR

 **hamil.lion:** R

 **hamil.lion:** U

 **hamil.lion:** stop telling me how to live my life johm

 **turt13.10v3r:** johm laurens

 **turt13.10v3r:** yep

 **turt13.10v3r:** thats me

 **hamil.lion:** this is bullying

 **a.burr:** christ

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _

**hamil.lion:** wow johm you made him leave bc of ur mean attitude

 **hamil.lion:** brb divorcing u

 **corsetz28:** wait all of us

 **hamil.lion:** no just johm i still luh u boo

 **turt13.10v3r:** damn

 **turt13.10v3r:** offensive

 **loafayette:** damn daniel**

 **hamil.lion:** OK I LIED IM DIVORCING LAF TOO

 **loafayette:** ok then i just wont visit u this summer

 **hamil.lion:** THATS FINE KEEP UR UNDANK MEMES MILES AWAY

 **loafayette:** ill steal laurens from u

 **corsetz28:** babe pls

 **loafayette:** laurens we can hangout with washingdad all summer

 **loafayette:** and just be the rarest pepes

 **turt13.10v3r:** <3<3

 **hamil.lion:** im gonna add burr back to witness the horrifying name ur giving to memes

_**@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat** _

**corsetz28:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) welcome back

 **a.burr:** hell no

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _

**turt13.10v3r:** AYY

turt13.10v3r: wait no he’s gone

 **corsetz28:** wow r00d

 **hamil.lion:** mulligan

 **hamil.lion:** mulligan how did you do that

 **corsetz28:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamil.lion:** EXPLAIN THIS

 **loafayette:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)rustle( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)my( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)jimmies( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamil.lion:** HOW

 **turt13.10v3r:** this has gone too far

 **corsetz28:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamil.lion:** this is bullying

_**@corsetz28 has added @a.burr to the chat** _

**corsetz28:** ok dont leave i wanted to say something important

 **a.burr:** give me one reason

 **corsetz28:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **a.burr:** STOP THIS

 **hamil.lion:** I CAN DO IT TOO

 **a.burr:** NO

 **a.burr:** DONT PLEASE

 **hamil.lion:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜

 **hamil.lion:** SHIT NO

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex pls ily but stop

 **loafayette:** YOU DID IT WRONG YOU ASSBAGUETTE

 **hamil.lion:** SHUT UP I SEE THAT

 **a.burr:** why am i here can you leave me alone

 **a.burr:** im tired

 **a.burr:** we have class tomorrow

 **hamil.lion:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamil.lion:** I DID IT

 **a.burr:** bye

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _


	2. Jefferoni Macaroni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin

**loafayette:** HEY LOSERS

 **loafayette:** GUESS WHAT

 **loafayette:** gwash emailed me back a couple hours ago and he agreed to pick me up from the airport next month (‘:

 **loafayette:** washingdad loves me more than u

 **hamil.lion:** fucking lies

 **hamil.lion:** washingdad drives me home on the daily

 **turt13.10v3r:** FUCKING HELL ITS LIKE FOUR AM GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 **hamil.lion:** sleep is for the weak

 **turt13.10v3r:** sleep is for those who still want to go on a date w/ their boyfriend tomorrow

 **hamil.lion:** fuck

 **hamil.lion:** you got me there

 **loafayette:** u guys are having date night without me?

 **loafayette:** r00d

 **turt13.10v3r:** you live

 **turt13.10v3r:** in f r a n c e

 **turt13.10v3r:** tell u what if you can make it my apartment by 7 tmrw you can join date night

 **loafayette:** i mean ill be there in a month

 **turt13.10v3r:** we’re not waiting a month for u to join our date

 **corsetz28:** UR BLOWING UP MY PHONE STOP

 **corsetz28:** I DONT DESERVE THIS

 **turt13.10v3r:** but this is the #crew

 **corsetz28:** s#crew u i need my beauty sleep

 **loafayette:** but babe ur already beautiful

 **corsetz28:** thats sweet

 **corsetz28:** but i still need my fucking sleep

 **hamil.lion:** just mute the chat ily bae

 **turt13.10v3r:** goddamn i cant get back to sleep now

 **hamil.lion:** i have that effect on people ((;

 **turt13.10v3r:** IM

 **turt13.10ver:** ik some people who would disagree ??

 **hamil.lion:** impossible

 **hamil.lion:** everyone is in love with me

 **hamil.lion:** wait

 **hamil.lion:** wait ur not going to add

_**@turt13.10v3r has added @james.madisin, @jefferoni.macaroni, and @a.burr to the chat** _

**hamil.lion:** for fucks sake

 **turt13.10v3r:** hi were talking abt how much we hate ham i thought u could contribute nicely

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** OK FOR ONE THING

 **hamil.lion:** why is everyone awake rn

 **turt13.10v3r:** so NOW YOU WANNA SLEEP HUH

 **james.madisin:** christ what happened now

 **hamil.lion:** NO I DONT I JUST WANT PEOPLE TO SLEEP SO THEY STOP BULLYING ME

 **hamil.lion:** IM A POOR ORPHAN I DONT DESERVE THIS

 **turt13.10v3r:** YOU ASKED FOR IT MAN

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** youre a bastard orphan for sure

 **hamil.lion:** who asked u

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ur boyfriend did

 **james.madisin:** damn son

 **loafayette:** fukcign hell i leave for FIVE minutes

 **james.madisin:** hey laf whats good

 **loafayette:** not this chat for sure

 **hamil.lion:** why do u insist on crushing my dreams laf

 **loafayette:** obviously im not in them anymore bc u and laurens are having date night w/o me

 **hamil.lion:** YOU LIVE

 **hamil.lion:** IN FRANCE

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** which automatically makes him cooler than u if he werent already rad

 **james.madisin:** what the fuck did you add me to

 **turt13.10v3r:** the most magical place on earth

 **hamil.lion:** STOP FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY JXJDHDDH

 **james.madisin:** hell?

 **turt13.10v3r:** well i wouldnt hAVE to if s oMEoNE hadnt DIVORCED ME

 **loafayette:** dont worry babe ill always be here for u

 **turt13.10v3r:** THANKS LAF

 **loafayette:** <3

 **turt13.10v3r:** <3

 **hamil.lion:** how come i never get any love ))’:

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i can think of a couple reasons why

 **loafayette:** because you divorce every1 all the time

 **james.madisin:** idk im kinda interested in what tjeff has to say ??

 **hamil.lion:** ur interested in a lot of things related to tjeff

 **james.madisin:** ¿? whats that supposed to mean??

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** jesus madison everyone knows

 **james.madisin:** what are you?? talking abt???

 **hamil.lion:** I FUCGKING KNEW IT

 **hamil.lion:** YOU GAY DUMBASS

 **loafayette:** ur talking alex

 **hamil.lion:** I MAY BE GAY

 **hamil.lion:** BUT IM NOT A DUMBASS

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i beg to differ tbh

 **hamil.lion:** NOBODY ASKED YOU

 **james.madisin:** wait thomas what did u mean by “everyone knows”

 **hamil.lion:** WHO INVITED HIM ANYWAY

 **turt13.10v3r:** i did

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** maddy

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** pls

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ur the gayest person ive ever met

 **hamil.lion:** WH Y DID U DO THIS TO ME JOHM I THOUGHT U LOVED ME

 **turt13.10v3r:** i do love you

 **turt13.10v3r:** but sometimes you can be a gay dumbass

 **james.madisin:** are you implying that i have a crush on you?? thats absurd ???

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** tbh who isnt in love with me i am rlly hot and i have a chef that makes rad macaroni

 **james.madisin:** i know i am

 **james.madisin:** wait

 **james.madisin:** fuck i mean

 **hamil.lion:** wait this is some gay shit goin on rn woah

 **james.madisin:** no shit

 **james.madisin:** how do i delete messages

 **loafayette:** u cant

 **james.madisin:** SHIT

 **loafayette:** jk u can

 **james.madisin:** hOW

 **hamil.lion:** tbh james ur not that bad but i cant believe ud stoop so low

 **loafayette:** but i wont tell u how

 **james.madisin:** SCREAMS

 **hamil.lion:** just like u do in the bedroom jeff set aside 4 u aye aye

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ok lets not talk abt that

 **hamil.lion:** WHY R U AFRAID TO FACE THE GAY

 **hamil.lion:** EMBRACE THE RAINBOW

 **hamil.lion:** I KNOW YOU TASTE THE RAINBOW

 **james.madisin:** its not gay for me to have a place to stay bc im at monticello a lot

 **loafayette:** its gay if he sleeps in there when ur not there

 _ **jefferoni.macaroni:**_ YOU CANT PROVE ANYYHIGN

 **loafayette:** i mean i have pics

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ,,,

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** why do u have pics

 **loafayette:** sally sent them to me the day before she broke up w/ you bc she thought u were in love with someone else (((:::

 **james.madisin:** wait who is he in love with

 **james.madisin:** fuck i mean

 **james.madisin:** ill just stop

 **hamil.lion:** HOW OBLIVIOUS CAN U BE

 **hamil.lion:** so, there are two gay dumbasses

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** three* including u (:

 **loafayette:** jesus FUCK would u two just date already

 **hamil.lion:** WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DATE JEFFERGROSS

 **loafayette:** I MEANT MADISON AND JEFFERSON U DUMBSHIT

 **hamil.lion:** o

 **hamil.lion:** yeah

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : maddy?

_**@james.madisin has left the chat** _

**jefferoni.macaroni:** fuck

 **loafayette:** gosh diddddily darn alex u made him leave

 **turt13.10v3r:** FUcK i fall asleep for like two hours and this is what i miss

 **hamil.lion:** guess my staying awake charms didn’t work this time

 **turt13.10v3r:** stfu

 **a.burr:** what the fuck did i wake up to

 **hamil.lion:** gay shit

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _


	3. My Apple Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion (jack)  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28

**corsetz28:** i miss everything when im asleep its not fair

 **loafayette:** bc u sleep forever mon cher

 **hamil.lion:** u never call me cute french names

 **hamil.lion:** explain

 **loafayette:** ok since u asked from now on ur mon trognon

 **hamil.lion:** did u just call me a fucking apple core

 **loafayette:** yes

 **corsetz28:** ok so ?? did madison and tjeffs start dating last night what exactly happened

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** I DONT KNOW HE WONT ANSWER ME

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** thx for fucking something up for me again alex

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** or he mightve just gone to sleep idk

 **hamil.lion:** if i didnt say something you never wouldve

 **hamil.lion:** dont blame me for ur Gay Distress™

 **corsetz28:** ham ur the cause of so much gay distress tbh

 **turt13.10v3r:** dont i know it

 **turt13.10v3r:** speaking of gay distress

 **turt13.10v3r:** ham do u have a plan for date night or are u just gonna order pizza and put 50 First Dates on netflix again

 **hamil.lion:** you dont want to netflix and chill with me?

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex do you even know what netflix and chill actually is?

 **turt13.10v3r:** i stg a piece of fucking cardboard is more romantic than you

 **hamil.lion:** ok no i actually had a plan

 **corsetz28:** wait fuck does that mean betsey and i have date night

 **hamil.lion:** why do you call her betsey wtf her name is eliza

 **corsetz28:** her name is elizabeth and bc its what i call her get off my cAse ham

 **turt13.10v3r:** wait whats the plan tell me

 **hamil.lion:** no its a surprise

 **loafayette:** mon cher ur having date night without me too wow ok

 **loafayette:** i thought we had something special

 **hamil.lion:** how come hes your dear and im ur fucking apple core

 **loafayette:** bc i love him more

 **turt13.10v3r:** FUCKIGN TELL ME

 **hamil.lion:** woW OK

 **hamil.lion:** christ im trying to be romantic like u said

 **corsetz28:** sorry bae id work out date night w/ you if u could be here )):

 **corsetz28:** but i promise there will be something for when you get back

 **corsetz28:** ((;

 **hamil.lion:** wait somethings wrong

 **loafayette:** what

 **turt13.10v3r:** what

 **corsetz28:** what

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** good

 **turt13.10v3r:** goddamnit jefferson

 **hamil.lion:** where is my sweet wife wtf

 **hamil.lion:** this is a crime

_**@hamil.lion has added @intothenarrative and @a.burr to the chat** _

**hamil.lion:** much better

 **intothenarrative:** what

 **intothenarrative:** what is this

 **loafayette:** the sin tin

 **intothenarrative:** why am i just now being added to it

 **intothenarrative:** i belong in the sin tin

 **corsetz28:** BETSEY OMG FINALLY

 **corsetz28:** wait johm and alex are having date night tonight so are we too?

 **hamil.lion:** bc laf’s a baguette

 **loafayette:** i mean ur not wrong

 **loafayette:** wait by baguette you meant dick right

 **intothenarrative:** yh we totally are herc

 **hamil.lion:** yES I MEANT YOURE A DICK LAF NOW STFU AND APOLOGIZE TO MY SWEET WIFE

 **loafayette:** i mean ur not wrong

 **loafayette:** and i am deeply sorry, mon amour

 **intothenarrative:** <3

 **hamil.lion:** WTF THE FUCK LAF

 **hamil.lion:** ELIZA IS UR LOVE, HERC IS UR DEAR AND IM UR APPLE CORE

 **loafayette:** it’s a pet name mon trognon

 **hamil.lion:** YEA A FUKCING SHIT ONE

 **hamil.lion:** OUT OF ALL THINGS

 **hamil.lion:** AN APPLE CORE

 **hamil.lion:** APPLE CORES ARE THE MOST USELESS THING

 **turt13.10v3r:** wait what am i

 **hamil.lion:** youre a gay potato thats what

 **hamil.lion:** whats that in french laf

 **hamil.lion:** huh

 **loafayette:** pls chill mon trognon ily all lots

 **loafayette:** johm is mon ange  <3

 **hamil.lion:** WTF THE F UKC

 **turt13.10v3r:** awwww  <3<3

 **intothenarrative:** guys guys stop

 **intothenarrative:** we can all be friends

 **loafayette:** “friends” mon amour we’re literally all dating with the exception of thomas

 **corsetz28:** tru

 **intothenarrative:** shh laf

 **intothenarrative:** shh

 **intothenarrative:** plus, shouldn’t ANGELica be mon ange ???????

 **loafayette:** angelica isnt dating us tho

 **hamil.lion:** ELIZA YOURE NOT HELPING

 **intothenarrative:** shh alex

 **intothenarrative:** you have a cute french pet name

 **intothenarrative:** that should be enough

 **hamil.lion:** laF I MEAN YOU COULD AT LEAST CALL ME MON LION OR SOME SHIT

 **loafayette:** nope

 **loafayette:** it’s apple core or cabbage

 **loafayette:** your pick

 **turt13.10v3r:** tough choice m8

 **hamil.lion:** how about i just dont choose and stop talking to u

_**@intothenarrative has added @comma.sexting to the chat** _

**loafayette:** mon trognon

 **loafayette:** come on mon trognon

 **comma.sexting:** apple core ?

 **comma.sexting:** what is this

 **intothenarrative:** the sin tin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **corsetz28:** gay hell ngl

 **turt13.10v3r:** eliza no

 **hamil.lion:** ELIZA NO

 **intothenarrative:** eliza yes

 **a.burr:** what did i do to deserve this

 **a.burr:** stop adding me into this chat

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _


	4. It's Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion   
> Burr - a.burr  
> Lafayette - loafayette

_**@loafayette has added @a.burr to the chat** _

**a.burr:** what the fuck do u want

**loafayette:** i wanted to apologize

**loafayette:** i have been a large baguette these past few days

**loafayette:** and i wanted to say

**loafayette:** i really care about you

**a.burr:** r u drunk

**loafayette: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)yes**

**a.burr:** its bold

**a.burr:** how is it bold

**hamil.lion:** **BURR YOURE BACK**

**a.burr:** so everyone’s writing in bold now?

**hamil.lion: ayE**

**a.burr:** im so done

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _


	5. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin

**jefferoni.macaroni:** so guess whos worked out their gay distress

 **hamil.lion:** i think for once im actually not hating jeff

 **hamil.lion:** eliza am i dying

 **intothenarrative:** no

 **hamil.lion:** good thank u

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** no shut up im talking abt my gay distress

 **hamil.lion:** ok hate u again jeff

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** good to know

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ok but rlly so uh

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** maddy is rlly cute and its not ok w/ me tbh

 **intothenarrative:** WAIT WHAT

 **intothenarrative:** have u guys finally started dating omg

 **comma.sexting:** they werent already?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** no im having issues leave me alone

 **comma.sexting:** wait

 **comma.sexting:** why the fuck were you in this chat before me

 **comma.sexting:** WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO ADD THE MENINIST BEFORE ME

 **hamil.lion:** no one knows tbh

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** angelica stop telling people im a meninist i stg

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i told you i wore that shirt on halloween as a joke bc meninism is a joKE im not a meninist

 **comma.sexting:** yeah ok sure

 **hamil.lion:** you have a meninist shirt what fhe fuKC

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** AS A JOKE

 **intothenarrative:** you spent money on a meninist shirt?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** A S A J O K E

 **intothenarrative:** but was it worth it?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** can we all pls help me bc im rlly gay for my best friend and hes rlly gay for me but he wont talk to me abt it and i dont know what to do

 **hamil.lion:** do u mean to tell me that after that conversation he still wont talk abt how gay he is wtf

 **comma.sexting:** wait so you two really arent dating yet?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** NO THATS THE PROBLEM

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** like he wouldnt talk to me for like a day after that whole ordeal and now he wont even high five me and every time ive tried to mention what we talked about he stops looking at me help me im so gay and confused

_**@intothenarrative has added @james.madisin to the chat** _

**intothenarrative:** im helping

 **comma.sexting:** just kiss and make up jesus

 **james.madisin:** is that meant literally or figuratively?

 **comma.sexting:** yes

 **james.madisin:** what am i doing in this chat again

 **intothenarrative:** talking

 **intothenarrative:** and we’re ALL GOING TO SHUT UP WHILE THEY FIGURE THINGS OUT

 **intothenarrative:** conversation starter: ur both rlly gay for each other and need to accept it. go.

 **james.madisin:** im not gay for tjeff what

 **james.madisin:** our relationship is strictly no homo

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** jemmy pls

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ik u dont want to talk about it

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** but can u please be serious

 **james.madisin:** oh damn

 **james.madisin:** dropping the full spelling

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** james

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** please

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** for me?

 **james.madisin:** fine

 **james.madisin:** anything for you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** thank you

 **james.madisin:** but can you please stop functioning under the assumption that everyone is in love with you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** james idk what ive done wrong then

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i just dont know what else i couldve done to make u ignore me like this

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** tbh maybe im jumping to conclusions

 **comma.sexting:** YOU ARE NOT

 **intothenarrative:** angelica no shh

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** shh

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** maybe im jumping to conclusions but its the only explanation i can think up for how youve been acting

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** did i do something wrong?

 **james.madisin:** no!

 **james.madisin:** i mean i dont know

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** is there anything i can do so youll just talk to me again

 **james.madisin:** im talking to you rn

 **james.madisin:** ive been talking to you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** this isnt talking

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** talking includes your smile and your laughter and your touch and i miss that

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i miss you

 **james.madisin:** im scared

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** why

 **james.madisin:** i have no idea

 **james.madisin:** im just so scared and holy fuck how can i trust myself to look at you talk to you without

 **james.madisin:** fucking everything up forever

 **james.madisin:** i want to talk to you too

 **james.madisin:** im just so scared

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** you dont have to be scared bc ill be with you

 **james.madisin:** thats kind of why i am so scared

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** this is absurd tbh

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i shouldnt be having this conversation with you rn

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** let alone in a fucking group chat

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im just so confused

 **james.madisin:** do you want to stop talking about it?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** yes

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ok can u help me out buddy

 **james.madisin:** sure?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** so there’s this kid i know

 **james.madisin:** ??

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** and i didnt realize this before a little while ago how fantastic he is

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** and hes super duper cute and hes always been a great friend of mine

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** and just a couple days ago is rlly when i realized it but oh my god im pining, im pining over him and i think i always have been but im in so deep my god im drowning in his presence but i could never ask for anything better

 **james.madisin:** and why do you need my help?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i was hoping you could help me out by finding something out before i made a fool of myself

 **james.madisin:** ??

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i was hoping you could find out whether or not he’d be down for idk going on a date w/ me sometime soon

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im fairly sure you know him

 **james.madisin:** sure

 **james.madisin:** buddy

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** his name is james madison?

 **intothenarrative:** FUKC THAT WAS RLLY CUTE

 **james.madisin:** i think he’d be p down for a date w/ you tbh

 **james.madisin:** in fact, i think his exact reaction to that question would be “absolutely, nothing could ever possibly make me happier.”

 **comma.sexting:** finally

 **hamil.lion:** that was the gayest shit ive ever read in my life

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** so we’re good?

 **james.madisin:** we’re great

 **james.madisin:** thank you for like

 **james.madisin:** trying idk

 **james.madisin:** its more than i was willing to do

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** anything for u

 **corsetz28:** oh yeah speaking of rlly cute gay shit does anyone know how long until lafayette finally gets here

 **loafayette:** just a few more weeks, mon cher

 **loafayette:** how was your date night with mon amour?

 **intothenarrative:** it was really nice! we drove around until we found a nice place to have a picnic and we got to watch the city lights

 **corsetz28:** it would have been better if you were there though  <3

 **loafayette:** of course, mon cher  <3

 **hamil.lion:** WELL SINCE YOU ASKED DATE NIGHT WITH JOHM WAS GREAT

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** for fucks sake alex let us have one nice moment jesus

 **turt13.10v3r:** hes not even telling the truth we watched the powerpuff girls and i fell asleep

 **hamil.lion:** but you called me cute

 **turt13.10v3r:** i said ur lucky ur cute bc it almost makes up for how hopeless the idea of you ever pulling off anything romantically is

 **hamil.lion:** this is bullying

 **intothenarrative:** no its not

 **corsetz28:** i mean its tru loafayette: no worries mon trognon soon ill be back and i can plan group date night

 **comma.sexting:** tbh im jealous i want to go on a group date w/ yall

 **intothenarrative:** first of all ur in london angie u cant anyways

 **intothenarrative:** and im p sure thats incest

 **intothenarrative:** also u and maria seem to be p exclusively involved

 **comma.sexting:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **corsetz28:** aneglica no

 **comma.sexting:** ANEGLICA IM CRYING

 **comma.sexting:** yes, it is i

 **comma.sexting:** aneglica schuyler

 **corsetz28:** fucking christ

 **comma.sexting:** ( ͡° ͜°)

 **turt13.10v3r:** jesus that is terrifying

 **intothenarrative:** angelica why

 **comma.sexting:** who is this angelica

 **comma.sexting:** my name is aneglica

 **hamil.lion:** yes i love the sin tin

 **hamil.lion:** you have hercules mulligan, marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier de lafayette, alexander hamilton, james madison, thomas jefferson, aaron burr, elizabeth schuyler, *looks at smudged writing on hand* johm laurens and aneglica schuyler

 **intothenarrative:** im p sure burr left again

 **comma.sexting:** holy fuck laf ur name is a mouthful

 **hamil.lion:** what

_**@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat** _

**hamil.lion:** ur missing out on great things

 **loafayette:** thats not the only thing abt me thats a mouthful ((;

 **a.burr:** somehow, i don’t regret missing out

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _


	6. The Gayest Shit Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah

**james.madisin:** help

**hamil.lion:** no

**james.madisin:** really tho

**loafayette:** what is wrong mon ami

**james.madisin:** tjeffs and i are on a date

**intothenarrative:** OMF

**james.madisin:** well we’re not yet hes currently driving me to the mystery place

**james.madisin:** and hes blasting country music 

**hamil.lion:** EW WTF

**corsetz28:** im not even there and im disgusted

**hamil.lion:** I DIDNT THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE TO HATE JEFFERSON ANY MORE

**loafayette:** ooh blake shelton?

**james.madisin:** no its thomas fuckig rhett

**hamil.lion:** LAF YOU LISTEN TO COUNTRY WHO ARE U

**hamil.lion:** IM DIVORICNG

**loafayette:** you already divorced me

**hamil.lion:** IM DOUBLE DIVORCING

**jefferoni.macaroni:** okay but country music is quality music

**corsetz28:** arent u driving right now

**jefferoni.macaroni:** were at a stop light right now calm down

**james.madisin:** eyes on the road u punk shit

**jefferoni.macaroni:** sorry my eyes were on u ((;

**james.madisin:** this would be cute if u werent enDANGERING MY LIFE

**jefferoni.macaroni:** ride or die

**james.madisin:** tbh let me out rn u r 100% not worth dying for

**james.madisin:** he promised to stop if id still go on this date with him (‘:

**james.madisin:** ok he told me we should turn our phones off so we can focus on each other better  <3 

**hamil.lion:** i liked it better when he was suffering and not giving us cavities

**intothenarrative:** ur just bitter bc ur boyfriend doesnt think ur sweet

**hamil.lion:** which one

**loafayette:** none of us do mon trognon 

**turt13.10v3r:** i mean i definitely dont

**corsetz28:** ur about as sweet as curry ngl

**hamil.lion:** woW ok i guess i know how you all feel now

**hamil.lion:** dont even worry abt date night complications w odd numbers bc im divorcing all of u )): 

**_@hamil.lion has left the chat_ **

**comma.sexting:** oh shit

**comma.sexting:** should we do something?

**turt13.10v3r:** nah he does this weekly

**intothenarrative:** u kno hes not serious bc he said he was divorcing us instead of breaking up

**turt13.10v3r:** yeah watch this

**_@turt13.10v3r has added @hamil.lion to the chat_ **

**turt13.10v3r:** im sorry my dearest

**turt13.10v3r:** i love you 

**turt13.10v3r:** will u marry me again

**hamil.lion:** only if u buy me ice cream

**turt13.10v3r:** on my way w dq asap

**intothenarrative:** wait wtf i want ice cream

**corsetz28:** why does alex get ice cream and we dont wow r00d

**turt13.10v3r:** herc and liza if u want dq come to hams apartment we can have group date night early

**corsetz28:** sweet 

**intothenarrative:** aw john <3

**loafayette:** ur having group date night AND ice cream w/o me 

**loafayette:** ))’:

**corsetz28:** no we could never have group date night w/o our gay european  <3

**intothenarrative:** no laf we can skype you in!

**hamil.lion:** but u cant eat our ice cream

**hamil.lion:** bc u live in france and stuff

**loafayette:** thats ok as long as i get to spend time with my datemates ((‘:

**loafayette:** <3

**corsetz28:** <3

**intothenarrative:** <3

**hamil.lion:** <3

**turt13.10v3r:** <3

**comma.sexting:** brb gotta just eat all my ice cream

**comma.sexting:** alone

**intothenarrative:** dont u have a gf tho

**comma.sexting:** oh right

**_@comma.sexting has added @its.pronounced.mariah to the chat_ **

**comma.sexting:** maria be disgustingly cute with me so i feel less alone

**its.pronounced.mariah:** do you wanna cuddle and watch documentaries about feminism with me

**comma.sexting:** YES

**comma.sexting:** IM SO GLAD YOURE THE ONE IM DATING TBH

**its.pronounced.mariah:** <3

**comma.sexting:** <3

**hamil.lion:** wait so does that mean burr is the only one in this chat dateless tonight 

**intothenarrative:** burr isnt in this chat

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** wait so does that mean burr is the only one in this chat dateless tonight 

**a.burr:** what do i have to do to keep you from adding me to this chat

**a.burr:** and did you seriously add me in just to mock my lack of romantic activity

**hamil.lion:** wait no now i feel bad

**hamil.lion:** baes can i invite burr to the group date

**turt13.10v3r:** gdi alex why do you always do this

**turt13.10v3r:** yes u can invite him but idk what ice cream he likes so he has to deal with what we already have

**hamil.lion:** other baes?

**corsetz28:** sure

**loafayette:** why not

**intothenarrative:** yeah

**a.burr:** literally who said i wanted to join any of you in anything at all that has to do with romanticism

**a.burr:** let alone all of you

**a.burr:** if thats you asking the answer is no

**hamil.lion:** what if i said please though

**a.burr:** then the answer would be no thank you

**turt13.10v3r:** it would be fun though 

**hamil.lion:** its like a party but more exclusive and instead of alcohol theres ice cream

**corsetz28:** and instead of drunk sad people having sex theres sober happy people cuddling

**a.burr:** if i go on a date with you will you stop adding me into the chat

**hamil.lion:** only if you want us to stop 

**a.burr:** on my way to hamilton’s rn

**hamil.lion:** :D

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry guys! we totally have up to chapter 10 finished right now so expect lots o updates real soon!!! prepare for actual plot to happen soon though, that should be neat


	7. Post-Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah

**comma.sexting:** good morning nerds

 **comma.sexting:** how were ur dates with the people that arent maria lewis and are therefore inferior

 **hamil.lion:** shh its early most of my datemates are still sleeping

 **hamil.lion:** oh also burr is sleeping rlly close to me and hes actually really fun to talk to when he is willing to express his opinions

 **hamil.lion:** like we stayed up for a long time talking about politics and im so poly help why does god hate me

 **loafayette:** god doesnt hate u hes blessed u w/ my presence so

 **hamil.lion:** tru

 **hamil.lion:** ok also im rlly sorry u couldnt join our cuddles last night and i promise when u get home i have lots of cuddles for u

 **loafayette:** <3

 **loafayette:** je t’aime mon trognon  <3

 **loafayette:** though idk why ur apologizing you didnt get to cuddle yesterday either

 **hamil.lion:** johm eliza and herc look like sweet happy angels cuddling in their sleep and my heart is overflowing with love

 **hamil.lion:** and i understand ur long distance pain now

 **comma.sexting:** wait why didnt you join the cuddle fest

 **loafayette:** there is only enough room on the cuddling couch for four people

 **comma.sexting:** so burr cuddled your datemates and you didnt?

 **hamil.lion:** no i invited him on the date im morally obligated to be his cuddle buddy for the night i cant just ditch him

 **comma.sexting:** so why didnt you cuddle

 **hamil.lion:** he didnt want to )):

 **hamil.lion:** ok im making im sorry breakfast for everyone

 **loafayette:** i want alex breakfast

 **hamil.lion:** im sorry! i love you!!

 **hamil.lion:** <3

 **hamil.lion:** the love with which i make this food is also love for u

 **loafayette:** i can be satisfied with that

 **comma.sexting:** i cant

 **hamil.lion:** can u be satisfied with anything aneglica

 **comma.sexting:** i can be satisfied with maria lewis

 **its.pronounced.mariah:** i thought you didnt want to be one of those disgustingly cute couples

 **comma.sexting:** i lied

 **its.pronounced.mariah:** <3

 **comma.sexting:** <3

 **hamil.lion:** ok anyways, off to make breakfast

 **hamil.lion:** FUCK

 **hamil.lion:** IM SCREAMING BUT I CANT SCREAM BC ITLL WAKE EVERYONE UP

 **loafayette:** what happened

 **hamil.lion:** BURR JUST SHIFTED IN HIS SLEEP AND NOW HIS HEAD IS ON MY CHEST HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

 **hamil.lion:** I JUST WANTED TO MAKE MY DATEMATES A NICE BREAKFAST MY GAY ASS DOESNT DESERVE THIS

 **loafayette:** push him off

 **hamil.lion:** no thats rude af and goes against everything i stand for

 **hamil.lion:** its like picking up a kitten that fell asleep on u it is Against The Rules

 **hamil.lion:** maybe if im gentle i wont disturb his sleep?

 **hamil.lion:** fuck hes got my arm now

 **loafayette:** just wake him up alex i swear

 **hamil.lion:** FINE HAVE IT UR WAY

 **loafayette:** ;)

 **loafayette:** …

 **loafayette:** is something wrong mon trognon you havent said anything in five minutes that never happens

 **loafayette:** alex

 **loafayette:** alex mon trognon im getting worried

 **hamil.lion:** SORRY HOLY SHIT BURR CAN TALK

 **loafayette:** you left me because you were doing nothing more than talking

 **loafayette:** thats such a boring thing to be worried abt tbh im disappointed in both of us

 **hamil.lion:** no idk

 **hamil.lion:** burr apologized like 50 times for “being such an inconvenience” and said another 50 times that “it was an accident, and [i] shouldve woken [him] up the second [i was] made uncomfortable”

 **hamil.lion:** and i told him that it was chill 100 times and that i was perfectly comfortable cuddling w/ him but i needed to get up so i could be sweet to my dumb datemates so theyll forgive me for being such a drama queen

 **hamil.lion:** and he wouldnt _stop_ apologizing until i let him help me with making breakfast

 **hamil.lion:** so thats what ive been doing?

 **loafayette:** still boring

 **hamil.lion:** boo-hoo. what incredibly interesting things did you do over the course of those ten minutes

 **loafayette:** i worried

 **loafayette:** which is why i find this so lame

 **hamil.lion:** stop worrying im gonna keep making breakfast

 **hamil.lion:** ily my dear baeguette

 **loafayette:** baeguette im cryign

 **loafayette:** ilyt mon trognon  <3

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** yall are up too early

 **loafayette:** its like two pm timezones are a thing

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** oh

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** right

 **loafayette:** but how was your date mon ami

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** it was great

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** he made me mac and cheese

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** so obviously hes my soulmate

 **loafayette:** what is ur obsession with mac and cheese

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** its gods gift to humanity

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** its modern day ambrosia

 **loafayette:** are u kidding

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** NO I AM NOT

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** anyways i thought u of all people would be used to guys with an interest in thick, creamy noodles

 **hamil.lion:** oh no

 **loafayette** : PLEASE NEVER TALK TO ME OR MY SON EVER AGAIN

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ok but you have no place to be questioning food obsessions loafayette

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** justify ur obsession with bread

 **loafayette:** hey no pain no gain

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** WAS THAT A FRENCH PUN OH MY GOD

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** IM SO MAD

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN THOUGH

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** like “no bread no gain” makes no sense

 **loafayette:** it means that bread adds meaning to my existence

 **loafayette:** without bread i gain nothing from life

 **loafayette:** bread is the only comfort i have when i am existing with the knowledge that i am temporary

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** are u ok

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** did i just make u wax poetic about bread

 **loafayette:** i think im gonna go lay down

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** yeah ok buddy go do that

 **hamil.lion:** what did u do

 **hamil.lion:** u broke my datemate

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** theyre probably fine

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** probably

 **corsetz28:** OK ALEX IM SORRY FOR SAYING YOU WERENT SWEET OMG

 **corsetz28:** YOURE MY FAV

 **hamil.lion:** damn right

 **turt13.10v3r:** ok but since he was doing it to try to get us to admit he was sweet does it rlly count

 **hamil.lion:** yes

 **corsetz28:** good enough for me

 **turt13.10ver:** does it though

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i still think hamilton is about as sweet as onions

 **hamil.lion:** thats fine you dont matter

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** WOW OK

 **james.madisin:** dont worry babe i still love u

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** <3

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** good morning !!

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** how did you sleep?

 **hamil.lion:** are u guys texting while in the same room

 **hamil.lion:** who even does that

 **corsetz28:** yeah who would ever text while in the same room

 **turt13.10v3r:** psshhh no one does that wtf

 **intothenarrative:** thats so needlessly complicated

 **hamil.lion:** wait burr asked to be added to the chat again! YAY! bc he felt left out

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** all of you can shut the fuck up

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**jefferoni.macaroni:** no were not in the same room

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** why would you even assume that

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i drove him home after our date like a gentlemaN

 **hamil.lion:** welcome back burr ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamil.lion:** u realize that since u asked we can add u in at will again right

 **a.burr:** why this

 **james.madisin:** gmorning love

 **hamil.lion:** ick

 **hamil.lion:** gross

 **hamil.lion:** stop this

 **hamil.lion:** get a room

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** fucking christ do you ever stop talking

 **turt13.10v3r:** no

 **intothenarrative:** no

 **corsetz28:** no

 **loafayette:** no

 **a.burr:** jesus have you met him

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** thank you for calling me jesus that means a lot

 **loafayette:** IM CRYING THATS THE BEST RESPONSE IVE EVER HEARD

 **hamil.lion:** dont encourage the enemy

 **intothenarrative:** hes only your enemy

 **corsetz28:** all of us like him except you

 **turt13.10v3r:** literally ur the only one with enemies in this chat

 **hamil.lion:** this is bullying

 **hamil.lion:** stop this

 **a.burr:** jesus calm down

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im calm already thanks

 **hamil.lion:** thanks for calling me jesus it means a lot

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** its not funny when you do it

 **hamil.lion:** BULLYING

 **a.burr:** i didnt want this

 **turt13.10v3r:** this is not what i want

 **corsetz28:** this is not what i planned

 **turt13.10v3r:** and i just gotta say

 **corsetz28:** i do not understand

 **a.burr:** IM OUT

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **


	8. Alex Needs to Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah

**hamil.lion:** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**turt13.10v3r:** me too

**hamil.lion:** im getting behind on my schoolwork why did i let u guys come over for group date

**turt13.10v3r:** arent u like 3 weeks ahead on schoolwork

**hamil.lion:** IM ONLY 2 WEEKS AHEAD NOW

**intothenarrative:** calm down alex itll be fine

**hamil.lion:** why do i do this to myself

**comma.sexting:** its ok to take a break

**its.pronounced.mariah:** i can help you unwind

**comma.sexting:** this better be directed towards me

**its.pronounced.mariah:** ;) 

**intothenarrative:** ok rlly alex maybe u should relax

**hamil.lion:** MAYBE U SHOULDNT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE

**loafayette:** mon trognon

**loafayette:** calm your shit

**turt13.10v3r:** ill arrange an emergency “alex needs to chill” day w/ no work if i have to

**hamil.lion:** NO

**hamil.lion:** no its fine i just wont be in the chat lots today

**jefferoni.macaroni:** yay

**hamil.lion:** stuff it timmy

**corsetz28:** alex dont overwork yourself

**loafayette:** but trognon how will i know you are ok throughout the day

**hamil.lion:** i didnt say i wouldnt be in the chat

**hamil.lion:** just not lots

**loafayette:** ):

**loafayette:** i worry

**hamil.lion:** i know i just have things to do

**corsetz28:** we love you

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i dont

**hamil.lion:** STUFF IT, TIMMY

**hamil.lion:** ilyt guys but i gtg im wasting time

**intothenarrative:** alex

**corsetz28:** can we come over while u work

**turt13.10v3r:** ohhh i can bring snacks for everyone

**intothenarrative:** ahh that sounds great 

**intothenarrative:** like a group date but with working

**corsetz28:** i mean none of us but alex are working

**intothenarrative:** shhh

**turt13.10v3r:** alex is this chill

**hamil.lion:** no

**turt13.10v3r:** great sounds like a plan then

**hamil.lion:** why this

**hamil.lion:** this is not what i wanted

**corsetz28:** this is not what i planned

**turt13.10v3r:** and i just gotta say

**hamil.lion:** STOP

**hamil.lion:** srsly ily but i need to work im not gonna let any of u in today

**intothenarrative:** yea guys alex needs time to wrok

**turt13.10v3r:** WROK IM

**corsetz28:** wait we live in the same dorm u need to let me in

**corsetz28:** please dont shut me out again

**corsetz28:** please dont slam the door

**corsetz28:** you dont have to keep your distance anymore

**hamil.lion:** im sure youll find a way to go the distance without me

**corsetz28:** damn okay

**hamil.lion:** im kidding ofc ur allowed in but pls dont bother me

**corsetz28:** DAMN OKAY

**turt13.10v3r:** herc u wanna come over here and watch disney movies with me

**corsetz28:** yeye

**intothenarrative:** ooo am i invited

**turt13.10v3r:** of course!

**hamil.lion:** goddamn guys why are you doing this i want to come

**turt13.10v3r:** this could b us but u playin

**corsetz28:** this is your own damn fault

**intothenarrative:** its ur own HAM fault

**corsetz28:** betsey no

**intothenarrative:** betsey YEs

**jefferoni.macaroni:** can i come

**hamil.lion:** NO OYU MAY NOT COME

**hamil.lion:** YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HANG OUT WITH MY DATEMATES

**turt13.10v3r:** meninists r not welcome in my home

**jefferoni.macaroni:** IT WAS A JOKE

**loafayette:** wait wtf am i invited

**corsetz28:** ofc! we always skype you into impromptu group dates

**hamil.lion:** this is offensive

**hamil.lion:** this isnt a group date without me

**loafayette:** i cant skype in )):

**loafayette:** ive been in a car for like an hour and i had a long flight

**loafayette:** is it ok if i just nap when i get to ur apartment in a few minutes mon ange?

**turt13.10v3r:** HOLY FUKC

**turt13.10v3r:** I THOUGHT YOU WERENT COMING FOR ANOTHER MONTH

**intothenarrative:** SCREEEAAAAMS

**corsetz28:** YOUVE CLIMBED A MOUNTAIN

**corsetz28:** YOUVE CROSSED A RIVER

**corsetz28:** AND YOURE ALMOST HERE

**corsetz28:** YOURE ALMOST HERE

**corsetz28:** YOURE ALLLLLLLMOOOOOOST

**corsetz28:** HHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEEEEE

**corsetz28:** wait fuck i need to get ready i cant let johm get to you first

**loafayette:** I MISSED YOU MON CHER  <3

**intothenarrative:** ur gonna have to try to beat me too bc im already on my way to johms now

**corsetz28:** FUCK

**hamil.lion:** THIS ISNT FAIR

**turt13.10v3r:** suck it alex youre gonna miss out on disney date night with laf

**hamil.lion:** baeguette im rlly sorry but i RLLY need to wrok can u come over and cuddle w/ me tomorrow

**loafayette:** are u sure u dont want to join us mon trognon?

**intothenarrative:** take a break alex

**hamil.lion:** but im a week behind on class wrok

**turt13.10v3r:** ur literally 2 weeks ahead

**hamil.lion:** im sorry i rlly need a day to catch up imsorryimsorryimsorry im muting the chat now i love u lots i gtg

**hamil.lion:** <3

**turt13.10v3r:** i dont want him to be alone all day ahh

**intothenarrative:** you know hes gonna forget to eat

**hamil.lion:** guys a wild laf has appeared at my door

**loafayette:** let me in

**loafayette:** mon trognon please

**loafayette:** alex?

**loafayette:** please, i know youre in there

**loafayette:** ppl have been asking where youve been

**loafayette:** they say have courage, and im trying to

**loafayette:** im right out here for you

**loafayette:** just let me iiiinnnnn

**loafayette:** we only have each other

**loafayette:** its just you and me

**intothenarrative:** me too bitches

**turt13.10v3r:** fukc im on my way rn 

**corsetz28:** ye! group date w/ alex and laf ((:  <3

**hamil.lion:** how did this happen

**hamil.lion:** i need to wrok 

**intothenarrative:** aneglica tell this man john adams spends this summer with his family

**hamil.lion:** john adams is a punk bitch

**hamil.lion:** also, its not summer

**intothenarrative:** let me sing my fucking song

**hamil.lion:** what

**intothenarrative:** what

**corsetz28:** the only ones that are going to be doing the singing is me and my sweet foreign spouse singing breaking free from hsm

**turt13.10v3r:** wow okay i see

**loafayette:** only if i can be gabriella

**corsetz28:** wtf no

**turt13.10v3r:** laf i will let you be gabriella if you sing with me instead

**loafayette:** SOLD

**corsetz28:** wait no

**loafayette:** it is too late mon cher i have been bought

**corsetz28:** what abt us

**corsetz28:** what abt everything weve been through

**loafayette:** lmao fuck that id sell you to satan for one corn chip

**corsetz28:** ):

**corsetz28:** but thats troys part

**loafayette:** oh! ur right, two corn chips

**corsetz28:** THATS MORE LIKE IT

**hamil.lion:** id go for at least three smh 

**hamil.lion:** also, im not letting u in the dorm

**intothenarrative:** let us in ur fucking room alex

**hamil.lion:** let me wrok in peace liza

**loafayette:** but the disney movies and the me

**loafayette:** but mainly the me

**_@hamil.lion has left the chat_ **

**_@turt13.10v3r has added @hamil.lion to the chat_ **

**_@hamil.lion has blocked @turt13.10v3r_ **

**intothenarrative:** fucking christ alex calm down and let us in

**loafayette:** this is no way you should be treating your datemates

**loafayette:** especially the ones who came to see you first all the way from france

**hamil.lion:** ill bake u all cookies tmrw i need to catch up

**corsetz28:** calm down im on my way back from when i was trying to get to johms place

**hamil.lion:** ur key is on the kitchen counter btw herc 

**corsetz28:** fuck

**corsetz28:** i need to start putting all of my keys together goddamn

**hamil.lion:** and im not letting u in so have fun w/o me and let me stresscry and wrok in peace ty

**_@hamil.lion has left the chat_ **

**jefferoni.macaroni:** hes finally gone we are free

**jefferoni.macaroni:** god bless america

**tturt13.10v3r:** shh 

**turt13.10v3r:** srsly we need to do something if no ones there he wont eat or rest

**corsetz28:** he wont even let me in and i live there tho

**intothenarrative:** we should climb in the window and put nyquil in his coffee

**loafayette:** or we could do something that doesnt include drugging our boyfriend and breaking into whats technically not even his property

**intothenarrative:** thats boring

**turt13.10v3r:** dont worry i got this

**_@turt13.10v3r has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**turt13.10v3r:** WE NEED YOUR HELP

**a.burr:** literally why would i help you

**turt13.10v3r:** alex needs your help?

**a.burr:** WHY WOULD I HELP HIM

**turt13.10v3r:** he wont let us help

**a.burr:** what if he doesnt want help 

**turt13.20v3r:** ofc he doesnt but he forgets to eat and sleep when he gets like this

**a.burr:** oh

**a.burr:** why would he let me help

**turt13.10v3r:** bc ur immediate reaction wasnt “we should break in and drug him”

**a.burr:** what

**intothenarrative:** IT WAS A JOKE

**turt13.10v3r:** no it wasnt 

**intothenarrative:** ur right lmao 

**turt13.10v3r:** he wont even let us in the dorm maybe hed let u in idk

**turt13.10v3r:** do u have any classes with him

**a.burr:** i have almost all of my classes with him 

**a.burr:** its v unfortunate i know

**turt13.10v3r:** what

**turt13.10v3r:** you misspelled blessing but okay

**intothenarrative:** its v blessing i know

**turt13.10v3r:** stop this

**a.burr:** why is it important how many classes i have w him

**turt13.10v3r:** u could say u want to work on something w/ him idk

**intothenarrative:** wrok*

**turt13.10v3r:** u could say u want to wrok on something w/ him idk

**a.burr:** why would i want to spend time with him of my own free will

**turt13.10v3r:** i mean i have pictures of when you were cuddling my boyfriend last group date night

**a.burr:** what

**a.burr:** this is a fucking bluff

**turt13.10v3r:** are you sure

**turt13.10v3r:** are you absolutely positive

**a.burr:** yes

**_@turt13.10v3r has sent a photo to the chat_ **

**a.burr:** FUCK

**turt13.10v3r:** i also have access to the student-run newspaper

**a.burr:** you wouldnt dare

**turt13.10v3r:** i can make this the front page if youd like

**a.burr:** this is a b l u f f

**turt13.10v3r:** are you really gonna bet that twice in a row

**a.burr:** you wouldnt fucking dare

**turt13.10v3r:** try me

**turt13.10v3r:** ill write the article rn 

**turt13.10v3r:** “You All Were Right, Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton are Definitely Hatefucking”

**a.burr:** OH MY GOD

**a.burr:** STOP THIS MADNESS

**a.burr:** ILL LOOK AFTER YOUR BOYFRIEND JESUS CHRIST

**turt13.10v3r:** thank you for calling me jesus christ that means a lot

**a.burr:** fucking christ

**turt13.10v3r:** i mean a couple people are

**intothenarrative:** not right now but

**corsetz28:** it definitely happens sometimes

**a.burr:** I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THIS

**corsetz28:** i mean technically you asked

**a.burr:** IM GOING TO HELP YOUR BOYFRIEND ISNT THAT ENOUGH TORTURE

**intothenarrative:** if u go do it right now

**intothenarrative:** that would be enough

**a.burr:** oh my god enough

**corsetz28:** now u listen to me

**corsetz28:** get to wrok

**a.burr:** OKAY IM GOING JFC

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is really intense and kind of sad and i am so sorry


	9. HOOO BOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah
> 
> WARNING: This chapter gets really intense, really fast. We cried a little bit writing this one, sorry fam. Gotta get a plot in there somewhere, though. Also, a character uses kind of sexist words a couple times? Again, I'm really sorry. The next chapter is funny and light-hearted, I promise.

**turt13.10v3r:** omg alex unblocked me and asked to be added to the chat i think it worked

**_@turt13.10ver has added @hamil.lion to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** okay which one of you sent burr to my doorstep

**loafayette:** it was johms idea i didnt even talk when he was in the chat

**corsets28:** kiss up

**loafayette:** i want my boyfriend to love me

**corsetz28:** but i already love you

**turt13.10v3r:** wow ok i dont anymore

**loafayette:** but mon ange 

**loafayette:** ily

**loafayette:** <3?

**hamil.lion:** HES BEEN MAKING ME EAT WTF THE F U C K JOHM

**turt13.10v3r:** !!!!! good !!!!!!!!

**hamil.lion:** HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HIM TO COME OVER HE HATES ME

**turt13.10v3r:** blackmail

**turt13.10v3r:** get back to eating and working

**intothenarrative:** wroking

**turt13.10v3r:** yes wroking ty liza

**turt13.10v3r:** im glad ur being taken care of

**turt13.10v3r:** i love you !!

**hamil.lion:** ugh 

**hamil.lion:** ty for worrying 

**hamil.lion:** i love you too

**loafayette:** WHAT ABT ME

**hamil.lion:** !!!! ily lots laf !!!!

**hamil.lion:** hmu tmrw i miss u

**hamil.lion:** gotta go wrok tho

**corsetz28:** ok so whos gonna bet against me: this night ends w/ burr and alex fucking

**intothenarrative:** i dont think hed cheat on us?

**intothenarrative:** $20 says he wont

**corsetz28:** youre on

**its.pronounced.mariah:** i mean

**its.pronounced.mariah:** @eliza i wouldnt be so confident in your boyfriend?

**turt13.10v3r:** oh hey maria!

**turt13.10v3r:** i mean, he already cheated on liza once? idk would he do it again

**loafayette:** i wouldnt honestly be surprised

**corsetz28:** tbh? he prolly would

**loafayette:** i mean i know he loves us but alex just 

**loafayette:** has a hard time stopping himself when he cares about someone

**corsetz28:** ye and we all know how he feels about burr

**its.pronounced.mariah:** ?? i dont

**intothenarrative:** rlly? 

**intothenarrative:** sorry tbh i thought everyone knew 

**intothenarrative:** hes asked us before if he could ask burr to be part of the poly relationship

**its.pronounced.mariah:** really? i thought they hated each other?

**turt13.10v3r:** nah

**its.pronounced.mariah:** so what did you say?

**corsetz28:** well idk we said he could come on a few dates w/ us if he wanted so we could get to know him a lil more

**its.pronounced.mariah:** is that why he asked burr to the group date the other day?

**corsetz28:** kinda yeah

**loafayette:** yeah and burr kind of feels the same way abt alex ?? thats why hes actually taking care of alex rn

**its.pronounced.mariah:** so why hasnt he joined the poly relationship

**intothenarrative:** oh burr is monogamous af he cant handle a poly relationship

**its.pronounced.mariah:** but? why does burr act like he hates alex sm

**intothenarrative:** aaron is not only monogamous af but also s r s l y disapproves of alex, laf, herc, johm, and i’s relationship

**its.pronounced.mariah:** why tho

**loafayette:** he thinks its like alex is dating all of us but we’re not dating each other

**corsetz28:** alex had to explain it to him 

**its.pronounced.mariah:** oh

**intothenarrative:** ye

**intothenarrative:** it didnt go great

**corsetz28:** tbh im pretty sure weve more or less told alex its ok to fuck burr as long as it didnt become regular tbh

**intothenarrative:** tru but hed still feel bad

**corsetz28:** tru 

**corsetz28:** i still think theyre gonna fuck

**jefferoni.macaroni:** ?? burr and hamilton are fucking? what 

**corsetz28:** yeah prolly

**turt13.10v3r:** i dont believe youve never heard these rumors

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i mean yeah ive heard them but aaron is my friend i didnt think hed go that low

**corsetz28:** think agaon

**corsetz28:** fuck no

**turt13.10v3r:** AGAON 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** man i wish i didnt have to think agaon i dont want to think so lowly of burr

**intothenarrative:** havent you had angry sex with alex though

**_@jefferoni.macaroni has left the chat_ **

**loafayette:** IM CRYING HE TOTALLY HAS

**_@james.madisin has added @jefferoni.macaroni to the chat_ **

**jefferoni.macaroni:** oh no my boyfriend knows of my past gay sins

**james.madisin:** explain this 

**turt13.10v3r:** “You All Were Right, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton are Definitely Hatefucking”

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i dont rlly wanna remember it? 

**james.madisin:** e x p l a i n 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** it was highschool we had a project and we hated each other idK leave me alone

**turt13.10v3r:** the question is

**turt13.10v3r:** was it good hatesex

**_@jefferoni.macaroni has left the chat_ **

**james.madisin:** i dont believe this

**corsetz28:** are you surprised

**james.madisin:** i wish i was

**loafayette:** (it was not good hatesex according to alex, he said timmy was terrible in bed)

**james.madisin:** how do you KNOW that

**loafayette:** alex talks a lot idk if you noticed

**loafayette:** he doesnt keep secrets

**turt13.10v3r:** we also kno that you kissed him during junior antiprom @ your highschool

**james.madisin:** WHAT THE FUCK 

**james.madisin:** THERE WERE MASKS HOW DID HE KNOW IT WAS ME

**intothenarrative:** how did you know it was him

**james.madisin:** he told me

**loafayette:** you knew who he was and still kissed him wow

**james.madisin:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**turt13.10v3r:** wait did you kiss him bc you wanted thomas to be jealous omg

**james.madisin:** LEAVE ME A L O N E

**_@james.madisin has left the chat_ **

**loafayette:** golden

**hamil.lion:** i am the scum of the earth and im so so sorry

**corsetz28:** did u fuck burr

**hamil.lion:** no but i almost did oh my god im so sorry

**intothenarrative:** (told u hed be somewhat faithful thats $20 herc) 

**loafayette:** mon amour be a little more sensitive

**loafayette:** what happened mon trognon

**hamil.lion:** he was just helping me edit something to fit page limits and he stopped looking at the writing for a second and he was just staring at me 

**hamil.lion:** i swear we were gonna kiss but

**hamil.lion:** idk i didnt want to kiss him unless i knew he was okay with it you feel

**hamil.lion:** i was actually about to ask him “can i kiss you” bc im the worst kind of scum on this planet but he kind of just cleared his throat and went back to editing 

**hamil.lion:** my gay ass doesnt deserve this

**loafayette:** hey its ok

**hamil.lion:** its noT ok i almost cheated on you guys and i wasnt even the one who stopped myself from it

**loafayette:** alex you seem really stressed out

**turt13.10v3r:** yeah

**intothenarrative:** he wouldnt be if he had some nyquil

**corsetz28:** BETSEY SHH

**turt13.10v3r:** maybe you should come over and relax for a little bit

**hamil.lion:** wait

**hamil.lion:** hold on

**hamil.lion:** did you set this all up so i would feel bad and take a fucking break for you guys

**turt13.10v3r:** no!! i just thought youd let burr in and he could make sure you didnt work yourself to death!!

**hamil.lion:** why burr then??

**hamil.lion:** you know how i feel about him why couldnt you have picked anyone else

**turt13.10v3r:** i just thought he could help get you to relax!!

**hamil.lion:** i dont NEED to relax, i need to get shit done

**hamil.lion:** you knew that going in and you sent me someone you knew i felt this way about in hopes that it might make me feel bad enough to spend the day with you 

**hamil.lion:** thats so manipulative i cant believe you would do that to me

**turt13.10v3r:** im sorry if there isnt a person who exists that i dont have to worry about you cheating on us with if youre alone with them 

**turt13.10v3r:** who was i supposed to send? thomas jefferson, who youve had sex with? samuel seabury, who youve had sex with? charles lee, who youve had sex with? even if angelica was here i couldnt send her bc lord knows you couldnt really keep your hands off

**hamil.lion:** i slept with them before i started dating you, leave them out of this

**hamil.lion:** they have nothing to do with you and its none of your issue who i have and havent had sex with while i wasnt in a relationship

**turt13.20v3r:** what about maria? does eliza not count as someone you were in a relationship with?

**hamil.lion:** i was trying to save her from an abusive relationship

**turt13.10v3r:** what, and while you were doing that you slipped and fell into her vagina?

**intothenarrative:** john, hes more than made up for that

**turt13.10v3r:** why are you defending him?

**turt13.10v3r:** he cheated on you in a monogamous relationship

**turt13.10v3r:** for m o n t h s

**intothenarrative:** and he nearly sacrificed his scholarship because he was trying to make it up to me

**turt13.10v3r:** does that really justify it?

**intothenarrative:** ? absolutely? he was willing to risk sacrificing his entire future so we could stay on good terms? 

**hamil.lion:** also, i actually did cheat on eliza then, and i didnt so much as hold burrs goddamn hand just now

**turt13.10v3r:** the expression is once a cheater always a cheater, right?

**hamil.lion:** i didnt cheat on you, i thought about how much i wanted to kiss someone

**hamil.lion:** theres a difference

**turt13.10v3r:** alex im not even sure if you actually love us or just wanna fuck everything that moves

**turt13.10v3r:** im sorry if i had to send someone you wanna fuck bc you blocked us out and im fucking concerned for your health

**turt13.10v3r:** i hardly think i can be held accountable for how much of a cheating whore you are

**corsetz28:** woah christ

**intothenarrative:** john we dont use that word why

**loafayette:** john!! non use that word!!

**hamil.lion:** i

**hamil.lion:** didnt know you felt that way

**turt13.10v3r:** yeah yeah whore is a bad word but what else am i supposed to call him

**turt13.10v3r:** a slut? a cheating scumbag? theyre all true

**turt13.10v3r:** your boyfriend came in from f r a n c e and you spent the day trying your hardest to ignore him and when were forced to find someone to make sure you take care of you, you almost fuck him 

**hamil.lion:** lafayette is not a boy

**turt13.10v3r:** i dont give a flying fuCK what he is the point is you abandoned him 

**intothenarrative:** stop misgendering laf to be a dick to alex

**turt13.10v3r:** youre missing the point

**turt13.10v3r:** relationships are supposed to be about trust

**turt13.10v3r:** how is trust present in a relationship where we regularly take bets on whether or not alex is gonna cheat on us today

**loafayette:** how is trust present in a relationship where you disregarding my gender and making me feel horrible is “not the point”

**loafayette:** stop misgendering me please

**corsetz28:** john you need to calm down

**turt13.10v3r:** i just cant be in a relationship where cheating is taken so nonchalantly

**turt13.10v3r:** im not positive that alex even cares about us at all 

**turt13.10v3r:** especially if he thinks its ok to treat us like this

**turt13.10v3r:** you are totally right alexander, you ARE the scum of the earth

**intothenarrative:** well i mean you dont seem to be caring about us at all right now

**corsetz28:** betseys right, you need to calm down and think abt what youre saying

**turt13.10v3r:** eliza might be so desperate that she’ll accept an unfaithful boyfriend, but im not

**loafayette:** WOAH

**corsetz28:** it’s not acceptable to treat your datemates like this, john

**turt13.10v3r:** and its acceptable for him to treat us like this?

**turt13.10v3r:** dont attack me for pointing out what an asshole alex is being to us

**intothenarrative:** before you start pointing out what an asshole alex is being, look at yourself

**corsetz28:** just because your father shouts this kind of abuse at you doesnt make it acceptable to say to us

**turt13.10v3r:** DONT BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS

**loafayette:** this is too far john

**loafayette:** i think you need to take a break from this relationship

**turt13.10v3r:** youre seriously going to break up with me instead of alex

**loafayette:** i just dont think i feel safe in a relationship with you right now

**loafayette:** if no one else agrees with me, then ill just break up with everyone and let you all be

**intothenarrative:** i definitely think we need to break up john

**corsetz28:** i agree with you laf

**turt13.10v3r:** are you all fucking serious right now

**turt13.10v3r:** you dont feel safe with me but you feel safe with the unfeeling whore?

**intothenarrative:** look at what youre typing

**intothenarrative:** do you honestly expect us to feel safe when youre saying these things to us?

**turt13.10v3r:** im trying to protect you and stand up for you and i get attacked wow ok

**loafayette:** by misgendering us and calling us desperate?

**corsetz28:** by attacking us and then victimizing yourself?

**turt13.10v3r:** IM attacking?? woW 

**intothenarrative:** fucking christ john read the damn chat and then ask yourself that

**turt13.10v3r:** if you cant appreciate how much i care about you then FINE, lets break up

**turt13.10v3r:** but first

**turt13.10v3r:** alex let me know youre reading this

**hamil.lion:** ive been here

**turt13.10v3r:** i mean this from the bottom of my heart

**turt13.10v3r:** you are an unfaithful untrustworthy whore and i hate that i love you

**_@turt13.10v3r has left the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** ouch

**hamil.lion:** i think 

**hamil.lion:** im going to go to sleep 

**hamil.lion:** burr might be here for a while bc i think hes worried but i absolutely promise that i will not cheat on you guys because i really do love you

**intothenarrative:** we understand

**corsetz28:** we love you and hope you have a good night’s sleep

**hamil.lion:** i told aaron to leave the door unlocked for you hercules

**hamil.lion:** and im so so sorry

**loafayette:** no need to be sorry mon trognon

**corsetz28:** oh no burr is asking me to add him to the chat

**_@corsetz28 has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**a.burr:** which one of you did this to him

**intothenarrative:** it was john but he left

**corsetz28:** how bad is he taking it

**a.burr:** let me put it this way

**a.burr:** i have watched so many people say so many horrible things to and about alexander and i never even saw him tear up

**a.burr:** right now, hes a sobbing mess

**intothenarrative:** shit

**corsetz28:** listen as bad as i feel about asking you this

**corsetz28:** can you like hold his hand and just comfort him while he cries

**a.burr:** if he lets me 

**a.burr:** of course

**corsetz28:** i just dont think he can handle seeing us rn 

**intothenarrative:** herc and laf can stay with me

**loafayette:** and rn i dont honestly believe hed let you so much as touch his shoulder without knowing we were ok with it, but it’s fine if he ends up kissing other people jesus christ

**corsetz28:** we knew going into this relationship that it was going to be open. we’re as allowed as he is to be with other people as long as we know he loves us and we love each other

**intothenarrative:** and we love him a lot

**a.burr:** ill let him know

**a.burr:** thanks for letting me take care of him

**a.burr:** he seems fragile

**intothenarrative:** of course! 

**intothenarrative:** we trust you with him

**a.burr:** thank you

**a.burr:** i know its a big deal he doesnt rlly accept help

**a.burr:** so thank you

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. The next chapter is about Disney movies. I hope you don't stop reading because of this.


	10. Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Peggy - margaritasallaround  
> Washington - george.washington  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> this chapter is a formal apology for the suffering in the last chapter

******hamil.lion:** gmorning loves

 **intothenarrative:** morning hon

 **loafayette:** good morning mon trognon

 **hamil.lion:** anyone seen gercules?

 **corsetz28:** yep thats me

 **corsetz28:** gercules mulligan

 **corsetz28:** a tailor spyin on the british government

 **loafayette:** what

 **corsetz28:** what

 **intothenarrative:** herc and laf are over at my place if you want to join us

 **corsetz28:** gerc*

 **loafayette:** we are almost finished with cadet kelly but we were gonna put on high school musical next and you could watch it with us

 **hamil.lion:** can we watch camp rock instead

 **corsetz28:** i mean

 **corsetz28:** we could

 **corsetz28:** if its the sequel

 **hamil.lion:** you cant just watch a sequel without watching the first movie first

 **hamil.lion:** it is Against The Rules

 **corsetz28:** but what if you have only time to watch one

 **hamil.lion:** then u watch the first one

 **corsetz28:** what if the first one is rlly bad tho

 **hamil.lion:** that argument is invalid because it doesnt apply to the situation were talking about right now

 **loafayette:** the real question is who would ever watch camp rock over hsm

 **hamil.lion:** someone whos emotionally exhausted and really fragile and john was always my gabriella can we watch camp rock please

 **loafayette:** can i be mitchie

 **hamil.lion:** only if i can be tess

 **corsetz28:** im caitlyn

 **intothenarrative:** im so shane tbh

 **hamil.lion:** what about peggy and ella

 **intothenarrative:** i know a good candidate for peggy!

**_@intothenarrative has added @margaritasallaround to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** peggy omg!!

 **corsetz28:** HEY PEGGY

 **loafayette:** hey peggy!

 **intothenarrative:** welcome

 **margaritasallaround:** what is this mess

 **loafayette:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) the sin tin

 **margaritasallaround:** why am i here

 **corsetz28:** we need you for camp rock we dont have a peggy

 **margaritasallaround:** why did you call me im clearly nate

 **intothenarrative:** no ur obvi jason

 **margaritasallaround:** who

 **intothenarrative:** kevin jonas

 **margaritasallaround:** WOW

 **margaritasallaround:** OKAY

 **margaritasallaround:** did you just add me into this chat to insult me

 **corsetz28:** thats p much all we do in this chat yeah

 **margaritasallaround:** i dont need this negativity in my life

 **margaritasallaround:** fuck how do i leave

 **hamil.lion:** you cant

 **loafayette:** youre stuck here with us

 **corsetz28:** forever

 **margaritasallaround:** eliza help me

 **intothenarrative:** u heard them

 **intothenarrative:** f o r e v e r

 **margaritasallaround:** i dont deserve this

 **hamil.lion:** ur right u are extremely ungrateful about this gift that has been delivered to you

 **hamil.lion:** but we’re nice so we’ll let you stay

 **margaritasallaround:** wow im so privileged

 **margaritasallaround:** yippee

 **loafayette:** we’re glad u understand ur position

 **hamil.lion:** eliza im almost there

 **intothenarrative:** ok !! gerc is making popcorn rn

 **margaritasallaround:** wait are you texting and driving alex thats bad

 **hamil.lion:** why would i drive to her dorm im walking

 **hamil.lion:** its literally easier and faster to walk

 **hamil.lion:** i dont even own a car

 **margaritasallaround:** oh

 **margaritasallaround:** good

 **hamil.lion:** lmao is abby

 **intothenarrative:** what

 **intothenarrative:** is abby what

 **loafayette:** no thats what he meant is abby

 **corsetz28:** so is she?

 **hamil.lion:** fuck it sent prematurely is abby there or is she with the prick and his friends

 **intothenarrative:** oh

 **intothenarrative:** hes right here right now and theyre talking before they go out in a bit

 **hamil.lion:** okay eliza i might be a little late getting there

 **intothenarrative:** understandable tbh

 **corsetz28:** crying he just asked if you were coming and left immediately no need to be late bro

 **hamil.lion:** ew im in ur hallway does that mean ill see him

 **corsetz28:** probably not he left in a real hurry

 **intothenarrative:** yea like he bolted out of the door

 **loafayette:** i hope he doesnt plan on driving anywhere bc he left his car keys here

 **hamil.lion:** laf were you ok w/ being there while he was there tho

 **corsetz28:** guys we should steal his car

 **hamil.lion:** why would i ever want to be so close to something he owns

 **loafayette:** i mean i got p uncomfy when he got there but he didnt want to leave

 **loafayette:** idk but i wouldnt be opposed to vandalising his car and fucking it up

 **hamil.lion:** but like he comes in physical contact with it regularly

 **hamil.lion:** ew

 **hamil.lion:** god i hate john adams so much

 **intothenarrative:** christ i just want to watch my fucking movies

 **hamil.lion:** you shouldve gotten a roommate who isnt dating the human embodiment of everything terrible in the world then

 **corsetz28:** im crying out of context this could be about abby or madison

 **hamil.lion:** exactly

 **hamil.lion:** !! we still need a peggy though

 **margaritasallaround:** i am still here hi

 **intothenarrative:** i thought we already established that ur jason?

 **margaritasallaround:** im nate bye

 **intothenarrative:** whatever helps u sleep at night pegs

 **margaritasallaround:** did you just give me a nickname for my nickname

 **intothenarrative:** yes

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** we’re watching camp rock will u be our peggy

 **a.burr:** why would you be watching camp rock when you could be watching wendy wu: homecoming warrior

 **intothenarrative:** what

 **hamil.lion:** what

 **margaritasallaround:** wha t

 **loafayette:** what

 **corsetz28:** WHAT

 **a.burr:** did i stutter

 **hamil.lion:** burr i think u need to leave and think abt what u have done

 **corsetz28:** get away from me right now

 **a.burr:** im not even near you

 **corsetz28:** G E T

 **intothenarrative:** youre tearing this family apart

 **margaritasallaround:** my preacher said to stay away from sinners like you

 **a.burr:** you were literally introduced to this group chat as the sin tin

 **margaritasallaround:** ….how do you know that

 **a.burr:** i know these people too well and its honestly terrifying

 **loafayette:** you know whats terrifying

 **loafayette:** that anyone would prefer wendy wu: homecoming warrior over a work of art like camp rock

 **a.burr:** this is disgusting discrimination against movies with actual plots

 **a.burr:** !! im adding people with an actual taste in movies back in tyvm

**_@a.burr has added @jefferoni.macaroni and @james.madisin to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** oh no it was so peaceful without them

 **a.burr:** wendy wu: homecoming warrior is obviously better than camp rock right

 **james.madisin:** is this a question

 **james.madisin:** obviously camp rock is better

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i mean if alex thinks camp rock is better

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** the answer is wendy wu: homecoming warrior

 **james.madisin:** what the fuck thomas

 **james.madisin:** if u honestly believe that im sorry i dont think this relationship is gonna work out

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** no wait camp rock is better pls babe

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im just arguing for the sake of disagreeing with alex

 **a.burr:** but its true

 **corsetz28:** STOP THESE L I E S

 **corsetz28:** I THOUGHT I TOLD U TO G E T

 **loafayette:** thats it im adding washingdad to settle the argument

**_@loafayette has added @george.washington to the chat_ **

**loafayette:** washinton isnt camp rock MUCH better than wendy wu: homecoming warrior

 **george.washington:** What?

 **george.washington:** Is this a joke?

 **george.washington:** They’re both terrible compared to High School Musical.

 **corsetz28:** FUCKING CALLED IT

 **hamil.lion:** GERCULES YOU CANT JUST SWEAR IN A CHAT WITH MY BOSS IN IT

 **margaritasallaround:** why the fuck not

 **george.washington:** Why are you calling him Gercules?

 **corsetz28:** bc sir it is my name

 **corsetz28:** i have been baptized anew by the mistakes of my friends

 **george.washington:** Oh, then I’m sorry if I got it wrong, Gercules. Maybe I don’t want to know, but why is your username corsetz28?

 **hamil.lion:** gerc dont you DARE

 **intothenarrative:** IM SCREAMING

 **george.washington:** What’s wrong? Are you okat?

 **george.washington:** I’m sorry, I mean okay.

 **loafayette:** dont worry sir, its okat

 **a.burr:** oh my god what is this

 **a.burr:** alexander how could you let this happen hes your boss too

 **hamil.lion:** I HAD NO CONTROL

 **hamil.lion:** im deeply sorry for troubling you sir we just wanted your opinion

 **george.washington:** Oh, okay.

 **george.washington:** How do I leave?

 **margaritasallaround:** you dont

 **a.burr:** oh yes you do

 **a.burr:** you click the little information icon in the corner and scroll down that page until you see a button that says “leave conversation”

 **a.burr:** click that

 **george.washington:** What does the little information icon look like?

 **a.burr:** its the little i in the circle

 **george.washington:** Thank you, Aaron.

**_@george.washington has left the chat_ **

**margaritasallaround:** lmao yeah thanks burr seeya losers

 **intothenarrative:** PEGGY NO WE LOVE YOU

 **margaritasallaround:** you wanted to make me kevin jonas in camp rock

**_@margaritasallaround has left the chat_ **

**a.burr:** wow omg look i can do it too

 **hamil.lion:** tbh i would object but u said wendy wu: homecoming warrior was better than camp rock so leave and also never talk to me or my son again thanks

 **corsetz28:** G E T

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** no wait dont leave me here with hamilton

 **a.burr:** my alternative is staying in contact with hamilton? so

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angelica has been gone for two chapters? not ok. she'll be huge in the next one, probably. we havent finished writing it yet.


	11. Gotta Go my Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah  
> it gets briefly sad again in this chapter, we're sorry (we're not)

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** wow ok that was r00d

 **a.burr:** how can i stay in contact with anyone who thinks that camp rock is better than wendy wu: homecoming warrior

 **hamil.lion:** i mean if you want to be talking to no one but yourself for the rest of your life you do you boo

 **a.burr:** did you just call me your boo

 **hamil.lion:** did i stutter

 **a.burr:** i feel harassed

 **a.burr:** i would ask if you added me back into the chat to insult me but i mean whats new

 **comma.sexting:** woah did i hear someone say that wendy wu: homecoming warrior was better than camp rock

 **its.pronounced.mariah:** what the fuck burr

 **its.pronounced.mariah:** who even are you

 **a.burr:** the damn fool that shot him

 **comma.sexting:** what

 **a.burr:** what

 **comma.sexting:** anyways lemonade mouth is the best disney channel original anyways so

 **corsetz28:** i dont believe this

 **corsetz28:** obviously its hsm

 **corsetz28:** but camp rock is still better than both of them bye

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** but are any of them better than harriet the spy

 **james.madisin:** who are you

 **james.madisin:** thomas i dont think this is going to work out

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** okay but have you seen it

 **comma.sexting:** why would you want to watch it

 **hamil.lion:** literally everything that exists is better than harriet the spy wtf

 **james.madisin:** wow even john adams

 **hamil.lion:** almost everything that exists is better than harriet the spy wtf

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** wow

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** this would be offensive but its coming from alex so i dont really care

 **james.madisin:** hes right

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** JEMMY IM WOUNDED

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i dont believe this

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i just

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** wow

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i expect this kind of scorning from alex but from you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** you cut me deep

 **james.madisin:** im sorry but its true

 **comma.sexting:** (okay but lemonade mouth is still the best)

 **loafayette:** tbh? tru

 **corsetz28:** who the fuck are any of you

 **corsetz28:** the best disney channel original is O B V I O U S L Y HSM

 **loafayette:** what if we asked john

 **a.burr:** thats not a good idea

 **hamil.lion:** who cares what john adams thinks

 **loafayette:** no like johm john

 **hamil.lion:** oh.

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** what the fuck happened while i was gone

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** why isnt laurens in the chat anymore

 **a.burr:** thomas right now isnt the time for this

 **comma.sexting:** is it worth reading up through the shit you guys spam

 **corsetz28:** this is not “shit”

 **corsetz28:** this is a serious conversation about disney channel original movies

 **loafayette:** better than explaining it with alex in the chat

 **hamil.lion:** no guys really its fine, you dont have to avoid johm bc of me

 **a.burr:** just read up in the chat seriously guys

 **comma.sexting:** goddamn i would if you would stop sending messages jesus

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** well shit

**_@hamil.lion has added @turt13.10v3r to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** which disney channel original movie is the best

 **turt13.10v3r:** what

 **hamil.lion:** which disney channel original movie is the best

 **turt13.10v3r:** this is really how we’re going to start this off

 **hamil.lion:** i dont see why not

 **hamil.lion:** and everyones curious

 **hamil.lion:** we all know everyone else’s opinion

 **hamil.lion:** whats yours

 **turt13.10v3r:** you should know this right

 **turt13.10v3r:** after all that time together you dont know what it is

 **hamil.lion:** i mean we were just talking about it and we wanted to include you in the conversation is that so bad

 **turt13.10v3r:** tell me what it is alex

 **turt13.10v3r:** i know you know it

 **hamil.lion:** its just a question why wont you answer it and be part of the discussion

 **turt13.10v3r:** because i know you know it and theres no point in me answering a question you already know the answer to

 **hamil.lion:** i dont actually please inform me

 **turt13.10v3r:** its high school musical

 **hamil.lion:** why

 **turt13.10v3r:** you know why

 **hamil.lion:** if i knew why would i be asking

 **turt13.10v3r:** because you were my troy and i was your gabriella and it was our movie

 **intothenarrative:** alex where are you going!!

 **a.burr:** what

 **corsetz28:** he was watching camp rock w/ us and he just got up and left

 **hamil.lion:** ill be back in a few minutes dont worry

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex are you okay?

 **hamil.lion:** do you want an honest answer

 **turt13.10v3r:** yes

 **hamil.lion:** im crushed

 **hamil.lion:** i love you and i confided in you, i trusted you with everything that it took to destroy me and you didnt hesitate to use it against me and im absolutely crushed

 **hamil.lion:** and i talk to you again just to ask you a question and youre here reminding me how much i love you and how hurt i am

 **turt13.10v3r:** oh

 **turt13.10v3r:** do you want me to go

 **hamil.lion:** no but i think i need you to

 **hamil.lion:** john i want to forgive you

 **turt13.10v3r:** i went way overboard you dont have to forgive me

 **turt13.10v3r:** but i am sorry

 **turt13.10v3r:** laf and eliza too, im sorry

 **turt13.10v3r:** i love you all so much

 **intothenarrative:** we love you too

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** actually………

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** jkjk

 **james.madisin:** thomas stop this

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** but

 **james.madisin:** no no

 **james.madisin:** stop

 **hamil.lion:** john can you please leave

 **turt13.10v3r:** of course

**_@turt13.10v3r has left the chat_ **

**a.burr:** that went well

 **hamil.lion:** lafayette eliza are you okay i know john made you both feel shitty too i shouldve thought before i added him in

 **loafayette:** mon trognon im fine what about you

 **hamil.lion:** no no im fine are you sure youre okay

 **hamil.lion:** eliza? you okay too?

 **intothenarrative:** yeah

 **intothenarrative:** alex sally hemmings just messaged me saying that she heard you crying in the bathroom on my floor

 **hamil.lion:** man FUCK sally hemmings i almost got away with this

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i mean, i have

 **james.madisin:** thomas

 **james.madisin:** no no let them talk jesus

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** thank you for calling me jesus it means a lot

 **hamil.lion:** im screaming stop this

 **hamil.lion:** jefferson you

 **hamil.lion:** you come into my house

 **hamil.lion:** and you SHIT on my SON

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** god do i feel bad for that child

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** with a dad like you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** oh boy

 **hamil.lion:** you PEE in my SOUP

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** lick it up baby

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** lick

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** it

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** U P

 **a.burr:** literally what is happening

 **hamil.lion:** is that supposed to be a heathers reference or kinky shit bc no thank u

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** the answer is yes

 **james.madisin:** thomas please

 **james.madisin:** this is embarrassing

 **james.madisin:** you are embarrassing me

 **comma.sexting:** christ i went back to read what i missed and this is what i come back to

 **corsetz28:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) welcome back

 **comma.sexting:** this isnt not what i want

 **comma.sexting:** fuck wait

 **loafayette:** this isnt not what i planned

 **loafayette:** and i just gotta say

 **loafayette:** i dont not understand

 **comma.sexting:** stop this

 **corsetz28:** something is really

 **corsetz28:** somethings not unright

 **loafayette:** you mean somethings not wrong

 **corsetz28:** no i mean somethings not unright

 **comma.sexting:** i dont need this

 **intothenarrative:** wrong you do aneglica

 **corsetz28:** unright*

 **intothenarrative:** unright you do aneglica

 **a.burr:** i mean i dont need this though

 **hamil.lion:** so

 **a.burr:** so what

 **hamil.lion:** arent you gonna leave

 **a.burr:** why would you think that

 **hamil.lion:** i mean you usually leave to end the chapter and youve been in the chat the whole chapter

 **a.burr:** wait shit i have

 **hamil.lion:** yeah

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next two chapters are all fun n happy i promise aaaaa


	12. HERES HAMMY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Peggy - margaritasallaround  
> Washington - george.washington  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah

**hamil.lion:** GUYS

 **hamil.lion:** SOMEONE HAD THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME

 **hamil.lion:** A GRYFFINDOR

 **comma.sexting:** wtf you are not a gryffindor

 **hamil.lion:** IKR W T F

 **james.madisin:** wait ur not??

 **hamil.lion:** N O JFC IM A SLYTHERIN

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ew

 **hamil.lion:** says you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** but i mean

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im not super surprised

 **hamil.lion:** yOU CAN JUST NOT

 **loafayette:** hello i heard someone say hogwarts so hi harry potter talk? yes?   
**hamil.lion:** LAF

 **loafayette:** hm?

 **hamil.lion:** WHAT HOGWARTS HOUSE AM I

 **loafayette:** idk did u take the pottermore quiz

 **loafayette:** i got gryffindor

 **hamil.lion:** pottermore?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** HE DOESNT KNOW ABOUT POTTERMORE

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** THIS IS GOLD

 **comma.sexting:** actually since he’s a slytherin it should be silver

 **james.madisin:** aneglica no

 **comma.sexting:** aneglica yes

 **hamil.lion:** somEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION

 **loafayette:** [ https://www.pottermore.com ](https://www.pottermore.com)

**loafayette:** boom

 **loafayette:** answered

 **hamil.lion:** brb

 **comma.sexting:** i got ravenclaw

 **intothenarrative:** im a hufflepuff

 **loafayette:** kool kool

 **loafayette:** GERC

 **loafayette:** GERCULES MULLIGAN

 **corsetz28:** hi hello im here

 **loafayette:** what house r u in

 **corsetz28:** gercules mulligan needs to take the quiz as well

 **loafayette:** ok go do tht

 **loafayette:** good luck, mon cher

 **corsetz28:** <3

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i happen to be a ravenclaw

 **intothenarrative:** nobody asked you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** aren’t hufflepuffs supposed to be nice

 **intothenarrative:** aren’t ravenclaws supposed to be smart

 **loafayette:** DAYUM ELIZA

 **intothenarrative:** see? laf’s bein a tru gryffindor

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** um i believe i was first in our class?

 **comma.sexting:** no u got third

 **comma.sexting:** alex was first and burr was second

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** okay but im the most important one of the three

 **hamil.lion:** I DISAGREE

 **loafayette:** shh take the quiz mon trognon

 **hamil.lion:** :(

 **hamil.lion:** it’s making me make an acc and errythin

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** go away

 **hamil.lion:** never

 **hamil.lion:** ok but i have the pottermore thing in my safari so i do have to go away

 **hamil.lion:** but never again

 **hamil.lion:** this chat is the opera and i am the phantom

 **hamil.lion:** eliza is my christine

 **james.madisin:** can i be the one raoul guy?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** maddy dont encourage him

 **hamil.lion:** u can be the one guy that the phantom hangs

 **hamil.lion:** have a nice day my operagoers

 **loafayette:** ok but we all know i would be raoul

 **comma.sexting:** u right

 **intothenarrative:** yup

 **corsetz28:** what are you talking about

 **hamil.lion:** phantom of the opera

 **corsetz28:** what

 **hamil.lion:** have you never heard me talking about this

 **hamil.lion:** i dont believe this

 **corsetzdrd28:** well i mean corbin bleu mentioned it once in high school musical

 **hamil.lion:** sweaty ((::

 **hamil.lion:** we need to educate you on this

 **corsetz28:** no tbh im good with only having extensive knowledge of hsm and literally not having a clue about other musicals tbh

**_@intothenarrative has added @margaritasallaround to the chat_ **

**intothenarrative:** peggy pls tell gercules that phantom of the opera is just as good as if not better than high school musical

 **margaritasallaround:** okay but why would i lie to him

 **margaritasallaround:** i will agree that phantom of the opera is hella quality but idk if its better than high school musical

 **corsetz28:** see there is no point

 **loafayette:** mon trognon !!! what is your house as of pottermore

 **hamil.lion:** its goddamn wrong is what it is

 **loafayette:** what was it

 **hamil.lion:** ravenclaw, which is better than gryffindor but still

 **hamil.lion:** its fucking wrong

 **hamil.lion:** and its the same house that jeffergross is in so

 **hamil.lion:** ew

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ew

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** get out of my house

 **hamil.lion:** get out of my life

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** wow!!!! bullying!!!!!!! teacher look a bully!!!!!!!!

 **hamil.lion:** wow youre copying me too now

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im telling washington!!

 **hamil.lion:** fuck wait

**_@jefferoni.macaroni has added @george.washington to the chat_ **

**jefferoni.macaroni:** sir your son is bullying me

 **hamil.lion:** IM NOT HIS SON

 **george.washington:** Alexander, what were you doing to Thomas?

 **hamil.lion:** sir i can assure you that i am not the one at fault here

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** LIES

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** sir he was calling me names like jeffergross and criticizing my hogwarts house

 **george.washington:** Alex, that is not acceptable behavior.

 **hamil.lion:** i mean its not my fault hes a five year old

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** SEE HES DOING IT AGAIN

 **intothenarrative:** IM CACKLING OH MY GOD

 **george.washington:** No son of mine will be behaving in this way.

 **hamil.lion:** IM NOT YOUR S O N

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** listen to ur daddy alex

 **margaritasallaround:** I AM SCREAMING

 **george.washington:** Are you okay?

 **margaritasallaround:** yeah fam dont worry im totally okat

 **hamil.lion:** STOP MAKING FUN OF MY BOSS

 **george.washington:** I may look more seriously into this, Thomas. For now though, Martha made some wonderful artichoke for dinner and I don’t want to keep her waiting.

 **margaritasallaround:** artichoke more like artichoke me daddy

 **hamil.lion:** PEGS

 **hamil.lion:** PEGGY

 **hamil.lion:** S T O P

 **george.washington:** Margarita, are you okay? You seem to be making rather violent remarks.

 **margaritasallaround:** im fantastic fam why dont u just go eat dinner with your wife we can make sure ur son stops bullying little timmy tom

 **hamil.lion:** okay but i literally wasnt bullying thomas he was victimizing himself bye

 **hamil.lion:** ALSO HES NOT MY DAD

 **margaritasallaround:** just bc hes not ur father dont mean he aint your daddy

 **george.washington:** What do you mean by that?

 **hamil.lion:** sir i think you should just go eat dinner with martha

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** arent you going to do something about your loyal intern who represents your cause bullying someone

 **george.washington:** I hardly think I can take harsh action based on unproved accusations of one person. If anyone else were to vouch for Alexander’s mistreatment of you, Thomas, then I would feel more confident to take action.

 **intothenarrative:** i certainly didnt see any of this “bullying” thomas is speaking of

 **hamil.lion:** !!!!! see sir !!!!!!

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** james my sweet?

 **james.madisin:** sorry tom i love you but i make a point not to lie to people with more political power than me

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** wow damn i see how it is then

 **george.washington:** Well, if that is all, I am going to be leaving now to have dinner with my wife. Goodbye!

**_@george.washington has left the chat_ **

**margaritasallaround:** that went well

 **james.madisin:** im sorry!! are you mad i love you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i cant stay mad at you

 **james.madisin:** cant stay mad means you are mad right now but will eventually forgive me

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** it sure does

 **james.madisin:** can i still come over to your dorm and cuddle and we can talk about our day like we usually do

 **james.madisin:** or i can play with your hair and we can watch a really terrible movie you like and i wont complain bc i get to watch you get rlly cutely excited about it

 **james.madisin:** i dont want you to be upset your happiness is the most beautiful thing ive ever experienced in my whole entire life

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** omg jamie its fine of course id love to hang out and cuddle today

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i love you!

 **hamil.lion:** this is disgusting

 **hamil.lion:** brb while i bleach my eyes after reading this

 **hamil.lion:** if id eaten anything today i would currently be vomiting i am disgusted

 **intothenarrative:** alex shh let them be cute

 **comma.sexting:** !!!! hey are all the schuylers in the chat at the same time omg

 **margaritasallaround:** no i dont exist

 **margaritasallaround:** wait nooo why did gwash leave i just thought of another artichoke joke

 **loafayette:** do u mean artijoke

 **margaritasallaround:** get out of my life

 **loafayette:** but mon amie i want to hear your artijoke

 **corsetz28:** how did this happen

 **margaritasallaround:** ok what is darth vaders favorite vegetable

 **intothenarrative:** PEGGY NO

 **margaritasallaround:** PEGGY YES

 **loafayette:** what is his favorite vegetable

 **margaritasallaround:** arti-force choke

 **corsetz28:** LEAVE

 **corsetz28:** WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOGWARTS HOUSES WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT

 **margaritasallaround:** nice im a hufflepuff

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** wtF whats with all you asshole hufflepuffs making me question house stereotypes

 **margaritasallaround:** well what house are you mr.house stereotypes

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ravenclaw

 **margaritasallaround:** wtF whats with all you dumbass ravenclaws making me question house stereotypes

 **hamil.lion:** fucking savage wow

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** jamie theyre bullying me again

 **james.madisin:** thomas did you ever notice that you switch between like ten names to call me

 **james.madisin:** james, jamie, jemmy, maddy

 **james.madisin:** idk whats with that

 **comma.sexting:** (he only calls you james when he wants something from you)

 **james.madisin:** what

 **comma.sexting:** the only times i remember him calling you james were when he wanted you to talk to him again and when he wanted you to tell washington alex was bullying him just now

 **james.madisin:** wait thats true

 **hamil.lion:** he also only calls you maddy and madison when hes nervous abt something related to you

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** woah what

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** why do you know more about me than i do

 **hamil.lion:** bc although pottermore is wrong and im a slytherin i am still smarter than you

 **hamil.lion:** #stophousestereotyping2k16

 **loafayette:** would you say you’re smarter than the pottermore sorting machine

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** okay but alex isnt smarter than anyone

 **hamil.lion:** nO

 **hamil.lion:** THEY PUT ME IN FUCKNIG RAVENCLAW IM

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** fucknig

 **hamil.lion:** shut yr face

 **loafayette:** how does one shut their face alex

 **hamil.lion:** fuck you

 **loafayette:** sorry im not autosexual

 **hamil.lion:** I DONT NEED THIS BULLYING FROM MY DATEMATE OKAY

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im not ur datemate can i bully you

 **hamil.lion:** fuck you

 **hamil.lion:** get out of my life

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im not in your life

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im in my dorm

 **hamil.lion:** i doNT NEED THIS

 **comma.sexting:** everyone needs some sass in their life

 **hamil.lion:** i make my own sass

 **loafayette:** how does one make sass

 **hamil.lion:** you bake it

 **hamil.lion:** just like pain

 **hamil.lion:** bc its painful

 **hamil.lion:** to others

 **loafayette:**...

 **intothenarrative:** stop trying to make puns its not working

 **corsetz28:** GERC GOT GRYFFINDOR

 **corsetz28:** GGG MY FRIENDS

 **loafayette:** AYYY

 **hamil.lion:** at least they sorted you in the right house

 **corsetz28:** what did it sort you into?

 **hamil.lion:** fucknig ravenclaw

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** fucknig

 **corsetz28:** i can kinda see it idk

 **intothenarrative:** MULLIGAN DONT

 **hamil.lion:** HOW

 **hamil.lion:** D A R E

 **hamil.lion:** YOU

**_@corsetz28 has left the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** DO YOU EVEN K N O W ME

 **hamil.lion:** COME BACK AND FIGHT

 **intothenarrative:** he cant hear u

**_@hamil.lion has added @corsetz28 to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** COME BACK AND FIGHT

 **intothenarrative:** there ya go

 **corsetz28:** i regret my earlier words

 **hamil.lion:** FITE ME

 **corsetz28:** you are a gryffindor totally im sorry

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** oh shit

 **corsetz28:** what

 **loafayette:** ur in deep shit

 **loafayette:** i am so sorry

 **corsetz28:** WHAT

 **corsetz28:** WHATS WRONG

 **comma.sexting:** sending my prayers

 **corsetz28:** SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

 **corsetz28:** ALEX WHERE DID U GO

 **intothenarrative:** gerc if i were you i would leave as soon as possible

 **corsetz28:** oh no someones knocking on my door

 **loafayette:** thats him

 **corsetz:28:** WHO IS HIM

 **corsetz28:** STOP PLAYING THE PRONOUN GAME

 **hamil.lion:** MULLIGAN I SWEAR TO GOD LET ME IN

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** whoop there it is

 **corsetz28:** HOLY FUCK

 **hamil.lion:** YOURE LUCKY THAT I FORGOT MY KEYS AND THIS DOOR IS BETWEEN US

**_@corsetz28 has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**corsetz28:** BURR YOURE NEXTDOOR GET ALEX FAR FAR AWAY FROM MY ROOM

 **hamil.lion:** oUR ROOM

 **a.burr:** is that what that noise is

 **a.burr:** jesus christ quiet down

 **a.burr:** im studying cant you be at least a little bit courteous to those around you

 **hamil.lion:** BURR HELP ME PICK THE LOCK

 **corsetz28:** STOP

 **hamil.lion:** HOLD ON GOTTA FOCUS

 **a.burr:** what is this even about

 **intothenarrative:** gercules called alex the wrong hogwarts house

 **a.burr:** oh

 **a.burr:** he’s a gryffindor right

 **corsetz28:** OH MY GOD HE ACTUALLY PICKED THE LOCK

 **loafayette:** goodbye mon cher

 **corsetz28:** IM TOO RAD TO DIE

 **corsetz28:** ALEX STOP

 **hamil.lion:** im here

**_@corsetz28 has left the chat_ **

**loafayette** : oh shit

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** we gather here today to celebrate the life of our good friend

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** Gercules Mulligan

 **loafayette:** oh my gosh u actually capitalized his name

 **loafayette:** this is serious

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** don’t i always capitalize?

 **intothenarrative:** no

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** NEVERMIND

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** he lived a prosperous life

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** full of gay shit

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** we really will mate him

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** *miss

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** fucking autocorrect

 **comma.sexting:** okay so maria and i were out and we saw alex chasing gerc through campus what is happening

 **hamil.lion:** he went out the window godDAMN

 **comma.sexting:** whut

 **hamil.lion:** I CANT CHASE HIM

 **hamil.lion:** HE RUNS TRACK

 **comma.sexting:** i repeat

 **comma.sexting:** whut

 **intothenarrative:** gerc called alex a gryffindor

 **a.burr:** so he ISNT a gryffindor

 **hamil.lion:** NO

 **hamil.lion:** WHY WOULD ANYONE EVER THINK THAT

 **hamil.lion:** well

 **hamil.lion:** i have chosen my next victim

 **a.burr:** oh no someones knocking on the door

 **hamil.lion:** HERE’S HAMMY

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, guys!! a happy chapter!!! the next ones gonna be happy too!!!! yay everythings good and fine!! if u ignore that john wasnt in this and wont be in the next one lmao dont u love pain and suffering me too


	13. I Done Goofed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion   
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Peggy - margaritasallaround  
> Madison - james.madisin

**hamil.lion:** ok gerc and i have made up

**_@hamil.lion has added @corsetz28 to the chat_ **

**corsetz28:** HELLO IM ALIVE

**jefferoni.macaroni:** ew

**comma.sexting:** says the meninist

**jefferoni.macaroni:** IT WAS A J O K E

**james.madisin:** wait do you still have that shirt

**_@jefferoni.macaroni has left the chat_ **

**james.madisin:** i dont believe this

**_@james.madisin has added @jefferoni.macaroni to the chat_ **

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i mean like i wont throw away something i bought

**james.madisin:** who even are you

**james.madisin:** im so disappointed

**james.madisin:** thomas i dont think this is going to work out

**jefferoni.macaroni:** babe

**jefferoni.macaroni:** listen

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i done goofed

**_@james.madisin has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**james.madisin:** burr would you date a meninist?

**jefferoni.macaroni:** stop this

**a.burr:** hello to you too

**james.madisin:** answer my question

**a.burr:** no i dont like thomas like that

**jefferoni.macaroni:** TEACHER !!!! IM BEING BULLIED !!!!

**comma.sexting:** its probably the discrimination you face bc youre a man

**jefferoni.macaroni:** IT WAS A J O K E

**james.madisin:** is it still a joke

**jefferoni.macaroni:** Y E S

**james.madisin:** i cant date a meninist thomas this is ridiculous

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wait maddy are you being serious

**james.madisin:** aw no im kidding i love you!!

**hamil.lion:** ok but how can anyone actually love thomas jefferson

**jefferoni.macaroni:** idk try asking literally everyone 

**comma.sexting:** not confirmed im baffled too

**jefferoni.macaroni:** im being bullied

**a.burr:** youre not being bullied just no one likes meninists

**jefferoni.macaroni:** IM NOT A MENINIST

**a.burr:** then why do you still have that shirt

**jefferoni.macaroni:** jamie look theyre bullying me

**james.madisin:** thomas if you dont throw away that shit i will come into your dorm and burn it in front of you

**jefferoni.macaroni:** is no one on my side im so 

**comma.sexting:** no

**corsetz28:** no

**loafayette:** no

**a.burr:** no

**james.madisin:** no

**intothenarrative:** no

**margaritasallaround:** ew no

**hamil.lion:** why would anyone be on the side of a meninist

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wow i came out to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked rn

**jefferoni.macaroni:** guys i think james is at the door oh no what if he burns it

**comma.sexting:** go james

**intothenarrative:** if it was a joke why are you so concerned if he burns it

**a.burr:** no dont worry its me im not here to burn it

**a.burr:** im here to burrn it

**jefferoni.macaroni:** OH NO

**a.burr:** :)

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was short n sweet!! yay happiness!! this is mostly to pre-apologize for the next chapter bc conflict needs to resolved and johm needs to come back and it wont be rainbows and sunshine and unicorns and a short, happy chapter. sorry pals


	14. HOOO BOY 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin
> 
> IM SORRY IN ADVANCE

**loafayette:** hEy guys did i tell you

 **loafayette:** im gonna move to america next month !!

 **loafayette:** i still have to go back to france overmorrow for family related stuff but then ill get to come back and stay here with all of you!!!

 **corsetz28:** !!!!!! OH MY GOD !!!!!!

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** why would you ever want to leave france

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** and wtf is overmorrow

 **loafayette:** america has people i love more

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** aw yeah ik i live here and all

 **james.madisin:** thomas i really love you but shut up

 **loafayette:** overmorrow means the day after tomorrow

 **margaritasallaround:** wow and i thought ravenclaws were smart

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEACHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **intothenarrative:** ahhhh laf im so happy!! i cant wait to spend the summer w/ you !! it sucks that youre leaving overmorrow tho

 **hamil.lion:** should we tell johm theyre leaving

 **corsetz28:** what

 **hamil.lion:** they came home from france and then kinda never interacted with him i just think maybe we should talk to him

 **hamil.lion:** its been like a week since any of us talked to him and he hasnt been going to his classes since i asked him to leave the chat again idk maybe its time to talk to him

 **hamil.lion:** of course if its ok with the rest of you i just dont want laf to leave on bad terms with anyone idk

 **loafayette:** alex he hurt you more than anyone are you sure youre okay

 **hamil.lion:** no yeah, im fine, but i want to make sure that you guys are on good terms

 **loafayette:** no you dont

 **loafayette:** you miss him

 **hamil.lion:** so much

 **hamil.lion:** and i hate feeling like this

 **hamil.lion:** i understand if you arent ready to talk to him and i wont do anything until i know you all are but i miss him so goddamn much

 **loafayette:** i think im ready to hear him

 **loafayette:** i miss him too

 **intothenarrative:** me too

 **corsetz28:** are you sure you guys are okay with it?

 **hamil.lion:** probably

 **loafayette:** yeah

 **intothenarrative:** yes

 **corsetz28:** lets do it then

**_@hamil.lion has added @turt13.10v3r to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** you havent been going to your classes

 **turt13.10v3r:** i didnt want to make anyone more uncomfortable than i already have

 **hamil.lion:** thats only partially true

 **turt13.10v3r:** #caught

 **turt13.10v3r:** i feel too ashamed about all the shit i said to be able to look at any of you

 **intothenarrative:** does that mean youve just been in your dorm since the argument?

 **turt13.10v3r:** yeah

 **turt13.10v3r:** i dont want to leave on the chance that i might run into you guys and have to face you

 **hamil.lion:** i can email you notes for the classes we have together

 **turt13.10v3r:** you didnt add me back into this chat to offer me your notes

 **hamil.lion:** is your favorite movie still high school musical

 **turt13.10v3r:** is that your way of asking me if i still love you

 **hamil.lion:** yes

 **turt13.10v3r:** of course yes yes yes i love you i never said i didnt

 **loafayette:** hey john

 **turt13.10v3r:** laf im so so sorry

 **turt13.10v3r:** i !! should !! never !! have !! misgendered !! you !! like !! that !!

 **turt13.10v3r:** your identity as genderfluid is 100% totally valid and im so sorry i ever made you feel like it wasnt

 **loafayette:** okay.

 **turt13.10v3r:** how can you make it up to you ?

 **loafayette:** apologize

 **turt13.10v3r:** ?? i just did

 **loafayette:** no dont apologize for misgendering me god everyone makes mistakes i understand you goofing up

 **loafayette:** apologize for what you did wrong

 **loafayette:** please

 **turt13.10v3r:** yeah it was a mistake the first time ok

 **turt13.10v3r:** but after alex corrected me i shouldntve kept doing it i was just so angry

 **turt13.10v3r:** i made you feel unsafe because it was inconvenient for me to correct my mistake and that was so horrible

 **loafayette:** it sure was

 **turt13.10v3r:** more than that i just ignored how shitty i was making you feel in order to make someone else i love feel shitty

 **loafayette:** you sure did

 **turt13.10v3r:** and im so so sorry for that

 **loafayette:** its not okay

 **loafayette:** but i accept your apology

 **loafayette:** and i love you so much

 **turt13.10v3r:** !! i love you too !!!

 **turt13.10v3r:** i love you i love you i love you

 **hamil.lion:** hercules you know you can talk too right

 **corsetz28:** ok, i will: he hasnt apologized to eliza

 **intothenarrative:** herc its fine what he said wasnt a big deal

 **turt13.10v3r:** yes it was

 **turt13.10v3r:** actually no lizas right what i said didnt matter

 **turt13.10v3r:** but i said it bc  i wanted her to feel like she was wrong

 **turt13.10v3r:** like she was damaged for forgiving alex

 **turt13.10v3r:** what i said to her was no big deal but my intentions sure as hell were and i understand if you cant forgive me eliza but im so sorry

 **intothenarrative:** hey its ok

 **turt13.10v3r:**!! no its not

 **turt13.10v3r:** liza i wanted to hurt you

 **turt13.10v3r:** not physically but still

 **turt13.10v3r:** its not okay and im sorry

 **intothenarrative:** john i forgive you

 **turt13.10v3r:** eliza?

 **intothenarrative:** yeah?

 **turt13.10v3r:** i love you

 **intothenarrative:** i love you too!!

 **hamil.lion:** john are you still mad at me

 **turt13.10v3r:** no no

 **turt13.10v3r:** no i was never really mad at you i was just jealous idk

 **hamil.lion:** why were you jealous

 **hamil.lion:** john why dont you trust me

 **turt13.10v3r:** i do i just

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex can we talk about this in person or in private please i dont want to create more drama

 **hamil.lion:** god im not looking for a fight john i just

 **hamil.lion:** i cant see you and trust myself not to start crying immediately

 **hamil.lion:** and i dont want to trust you with my heart again if im not sure youre not gonna try to tear me apart again

 **hamil.lion:** and god i want to trust you again john

 **hamil.lion:** and anyways its not fair for me to expect you to love me again if you dont trust me

 **turt13.10v3r:** love you “again”? hey i never said i didnt love you please dont think that i dont bc i love you more than anything in the world and i have never stopped or ever will stop loving you

 **turt13.10v3r:** i trust you

 **turt13.10v3r:** and dear lord alex if we didnt basically give you permission before hand i dont think for a second that you wouldve even thought about asking him but i just

 **turt13.10v3r:** sometimes i get so scared that eventually youll love someone who will make you realize that you deserve so much better than me

 **hamil.lion:** john im above the anger blinded asshole who called me a whore and intentionally misgendered my datemate and who called my girlfriend desperate

 **hamil.lion:** im above the guy who used words with the sole purpose of hurting the people he cares about

 **hamil.lion:** but that was one mistake you made john its not who you are

 **hamil.lion:** god if you do it again i wont forgive you this easily because i deserve better than an angry alcoholic asshole but john youre my best goddamn friend even if you arent my boyfriend anymore and i love you and i miss you

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex can i please just

 **turt13.10v3r:** i understand if you dont want me to and i will respect whatever you say but can i come to your dorm i miss you so much

 **hamil.lion:** im kind of a mess right now yikes there are tears everywhere

 **turt13.10v3r:** do you not want to see me?

 **hamil.lion:** no i do !! can you

 **hamil.lion:** can you just come over and hold me while i cry for a little i miss you so much

 **hamil.lion:** is that asking too much?

 **turt13.10v3r:** nono ill be there in a few

 **hamil.lion:** wait herc is it ok if he comes over its ur dorm too

 **corsetz28:** yeah i guess if you want him to i cant stop you

 **corsetz28:** i just want you to be happy alex

 **corsetz28:** but he hasnt apologized to everyone yet

 **turt13.10v3r:** herc oh my god im sorry

 **corsetz28:** thank you but i wasnt talking about me

 **turt13.10v3r:** ??

**_@corsetz28 has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**turt13.10v3r:** oh

 **a.burr:** what

 **a.burr:** why is he back in this chat

 **hamil.lion:** because i miss him

 **a.burr:** yeah but are you sure youre okay?

 **a.burr:** im with theo rn but if you need a friend i can be to your dorm in five minutes

 **hamil.lion:** no im ok its ok

 **a.burr:** hercules are you with him is he crying

 **hamil.lion:** herc dont

 **corsetz28:** yeah he is

 **a.burr:** five minutes

 **hamil.lion:** aaron stay with theo

 **a.burr:** youre more important

 **hamil.lion:** shes your best friend

 **a.burr:** youre crying

 **hamil.lion:** i dont want you to come over

 **a.burr:** too bad

 **turt13.10v3r:** im almost there alex

 **a.burr:** oh

 **a.burr:** i see

 **turt13.10v3r:** yeah aaron you should stay with theo

 **a.burr:** alexander is that really a good idea

 **turt13.10v3r:** i think i have every right to comfort my boyfriend

 **a.burr:** sure you do

 **a.burr:** but that only applies if you werent the one making him miserable

 **a.burr:** also, last time i checked you werent his boyfriend anymore?

 **hamil.lion:** i dont want you to fight please dont fight

 **a.burr:** alexander he hurt you worse than ive ever seen you hurt

 **hamil.lion:** aaron hes my best friend i cant stay mad at him forever

 **a.burr:** but are you really gonna trust him again so quickly? after he did that to you and eliza and lafayette?

 **hamil.lion:** he didnt kill our parents he used a couple bad words

 **a.burr:** and yet youre still a fucking mess

 **hamil.lion:** please dont get angry at me i love him

 **a.burr:** okay

 **a.burr:** im staying here

 **a.burr:** but text me if you want me to talk

 **a.burr:** im gonna go though

 **hamil.lion:** no wait please dont leave the chat

 **hamil.lion:** john hercules is right you need to apologize

 **a.burr:** he hasnt even fucking apologized to you what the FUCK

 **a.burr:** thats not okay

 **hamil.lion:** no shhh please calm down he has apologized to me

 **hamil.lion:** and laf and eliza and hercules

 **a.burr:** what are you talking about

 **turt13.10v3r:** he wants me to apologize to you

 **a.burr:** for what

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex im here do you still want me to come in

 **hamil.lion:** im too tired for this i dont want more fighting

 **hamil.lion:** herc can you let him in once he apologizes i want to see him but im tired

 **corsetz28:** yeah of course alex

 **corsetz28:** bc i care about your happiness

 **corsetz28:** and i realize that refusing to apologize for being an asshole might stress you out while rn youre extremely fragile

 **turt13.10v3r:** ok i deserve that

 **a.burr:** you do

 **turt13.10v3r:** wow

 **turt13.10v3r:** oh burr im so sorry will you ever forgive me for saying things that had NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU

 **intothenarrative:** johm

 **intothenarrative:** johm no

 **a.burr:** oh so you were accusing alexander of cheating on you with someone who wasnt me?

 **a.burr:** you were also probably the one comforting him while he cried himself to sleep, right?

 **a.burr:** you know damn well this has something to do with me

 **a.burr:** and even if i wasnt directly involved in this, its my business because alexander is my friend and you hurt him

 **turt13.10v3r:** oh do you do that with all your friends, then? wait for them to get mad at their boyfriend and then hold their hand and almost kiss them?

 **a.burr:** if you dont fucking recall, we didnt kiss. we never even almost kissed. i dont kiss guys who have boyfriends that arent me

 **a.burr:** and i held his hand because that was the most comfort i could offer after you shattered his heart, thats on you

 **a.burr:** like hercules literally asked me to do it

 **hamil.lion:** aaron im sorry to take you away from theo but can you please come over

 **a.burr:** dont be sorry

 **a.burr:** youre more important

 **turt13.10v3r:** so you want me to go?

 **hamil.lion:** no herc is unlocking the door rn dont go

 **hamil.lion:** you stay here and aaron comes and youre gonna sort this all out without yelling bc this chat is accomplishing nothing

 **hamil.lion:** okay?

 **turt13.10v3r:** fine

 **a.burr:** ill be there in five minutes

 **hamil.lion:** hey burr

 **a.burr:** yeah?

 **hamil.lion:** thank you for helping me

 **a.burr:** of course, i care about you

 **a.burr:** five minutes

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, that was painful to write. why do we make john such a jerk? who knows.  
> sorry we havent been updating as often, we've all got finals and stressful stuff goin on w/ the end of the school year, so we haven't been writing ANYWHERE near as much as we were before. if you still need your fix of our hilarious writing and characterization(because why wouldn't you), feel free to be educated by this pre-written announcement one of the co-writers put at th top of the google doc that i'm pretty sure im supposed to include here:
> 
> HEY! iamshirelocked here, and i am pleased to inform you we have official twitter accounts for all of your favorite sin tin friends! they are as follows:  
> Burr: @aburr_wait4it  
> Eliza: @in2thenarrative  
> Hamilton: @hamil_lion  
> Jefferson: @tjeffs_macaroni  
> Lafayette: @loafayette  
> Laurens: @turt13_10v3r  
> Madison: @the_madisinner  
> Mariah: @marialikemariah  
> Mulligan: @corsetz28  
> Peggy: @margaritashere  
> Washington: @grg_wshngtn  
> Aneglica: @comma_sexting  
> King George(!!! he makes an appearance at last): @GeorgeWilliamFr
> 
> so that's it i guess! follow us on twitter if you want more of your sin tin pals every day. disclaimer: we don't run all of the accounts. iamshirelocked runs tjeff,s, acequeerno runs maria's, gerc's, maddy's, and peggy's, and i (thehogwartsjaguar) run laf's and ham's. we gave the rest to friends we trusted to play the characters well. not everything we or our friends tweet will go with what's a canon part of the sin tin universe, but we take a lot of ideas from the twitterverse to include in the story. follus us if you want, and if you want to be incuded in the twitterverse fun, hmu bc we are always up for including more characters (you can dm me on twitter as @hamil_lion or @loafayette, or my personal is @punderfuljack) this is a super long note, so im gonna stop typing and click publish now.


	15. Everything is Great Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Peggy - margaritasallaround  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah  
> this chapter is short and not super funny? and im sorry yikes

**intothenarrative:** are we on for group date night tonight

**loafayette:** absolutely!

**corsetz28:** of course, its laf’s last night before he goes to france again

**hamil.lion:** are we going to watch lemonade mouth

**comma.sexting:** i heard lemonade mouth, the best disney channel original film

**comma.sexting:** oh wait this is another group date night isnt it

**its.pronounced.mariah:** babe you can come over and we can watch it together

**comma.sexting:** i will say it again

**comma.sexting:** IM SO GLAD YOURE THE ONE IM DATING TBH

**its.pronounced.mariah:** <3<3<3

**turt13.10v3r:** okay but can we also watch hsm

**hamil.lion:** of course

**corsetz28:** okay but like i have a surprise for laf at the group date night

**margaritasallaround:** is it ur dick

**corsetz28:** jesus christ no for fucks sake

**intothenarrative:** i cant wait to know the surprise!

**loafayette:** whatever it may be ;)

**corsetz28:** jesus christ guys its not my dick

**turt13.10v3r:** i mean it wouldnt be a bad surprise ngl

**comma.sexting:** wait johm youre back

**turt13.10v3r:** it seems so

**comma.sexting:** goddamn i need to use this chat more

**comma.sexting:** so is everything chill now

**turt13.10v3r:** yeye everything was forgiven, even if not rightfully deserved, and everything is great now!

**intothenarrative:** ohhhh maybe we should have like a double date thing so its more like a party for laf!

**its.pronounced.mariah:** sorry eliza, we cant

**its.pronounced.mariah:** angelica and i are going on a date tonight and ive had this shit planned for a good month now

**comma.sexting:** babe my names aneglica, not angelica

**its.pronounced.mariah:** my bad, hon

**its.pronounced.mariah:** aneglica and i are going on a date tonight and ive had this shit planned for a good month now

**loafayatte:** r u proposing

**its.pronounced.mariah:** i would pretend to not know or tell you but who the fuck proposes in college two weeks before final exams 

**its.pronounced.mariah:** we dont need wedding plans bugging at the back of our mind while we’re running on caffeine alone at four in the morning burying ourselves in our notes

**comma.sexting:** tbh i was gonna argue for a second but thats a great point

**its.pronounced.mariah:** rlly? what were you gonna argue

**comma.sexting:** well i mean highschool couples get married around finals idk but then again hs marriages are a bad idea

**comma.sexting:** it happens though people do it

**its.pronounced.mariah:** albeit idiot people

**comma.sexting:** yeah

**its.pronounced.mariah:** so no im not proposing laf sorry to disappoint

**comma.sexting:** we couldnt come anyways though 

**comma.sexting:** studying abroad n all

**intothenarrative:** OH RIGHT LMAO

**loafayette:** we could invite some more ppl tho? not like a party but like idk a get together with zero alcohol n errything

**corsetz28:** do you have any friends that alex doesnt hate

**loafayette:** good point 

**intothenarrative:** wait where is date night gonna be tonight? 

**corsetz28:** alex’s and my dorm

**corsetz28:** technically i dont have to be here for lafs surprise but im lazy and also ⅗ of us are already here

**loafayette:** ⅗? 

**turt13.10v3r:** alex asked me to stay 

**loafayette:** i see  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**turt13.10v3r:** are you kidding we were all too emotionally exhausted for sex

**loafayette:** ok fair

**loafayette:** is burr coming

**turt13.10v3r:** no

**hamil.lion:** do you want him to

**loafayette:** i mean idk its nice to see him

**loafayette:** if itll cause problems thats fine he doesnt have to come 

**loafayette:** but hes my friend

**corsetz28:** it wont cause problems if he comes right johm

**turt13.10v3r:** i trust u alex

**hamil.lion:** you trust me

**hamil.lion:** can i trust you

**turt13.10v3r:** i mean yeah

**turt13.10v3r:** i wont be thrilled to see him but i wont try to fight him unless he starts it

**hamil.lion:** if by “he starts it” you mean he literally tries to physically fight you and you have to resort to self defense and not he said something a little passive aggressive 

**hamil.lion:** but if you start screaming at each other i will leave

**loafayette:** no alex wont leave johm you and burr will 

**turt13.10v3r:** understood

**hamil.lion:** thank you laf

**loafayette:** of course mon trognon  <3

**hamil.lion:** <3

**corsetz28:** so burr is invited?

**loafayette:** yeah!

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wtf what abt me am i invited

**hamil.lion:** no ew

**james.madisin:** am i

**hamil.lion:** i mean

**hamil.lion:** yh i guess

**jefferoni.macaroni:** what the fuck

**corsetz28:** james is invited because hes not a fucking meninist but u r not invited 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** JEKDNRKDBEH IT WAS

**jefferoni.macaroni:** A 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** J O K E

**loafayette:** sorry mon ami but my friends have spoken

**jefferoni.macaroni:** well at least jamie loves me n wont go w/o me right jemmy?

**james.madisin:** well

**jefferoni.macaroni:** maddy?

**james.madisin:** aw i was kidding ofc i wont go w/o you  <3 i love you!!

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i love you too  <3

**hamil.lion:** ...okay well anyways

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**a.burr:** did something happen

**hamil.lion:** no lmao You Are Invited to A Party!!!

**a.burr:** no bye

**hamil.lion:** DONT LEAVE 

**a.burr:** what

**hamil.lion:** its lafs last day in america for a lil while and youre their friend too so we were gonna invite you to the little social gathering we were gonna do tonight to say bye to them

**a.burr:** is it a gathering or a party then

**hamil.lion:** a gathering 

**a.burr:** is john gonna be there?

**hamil.lion:** does it matter? dont you want to say goodbye to laf?

**a.burr:** answer the question 

**hamil.lion:** yes

**a.burr:** ill pass

**hamil.lion:** aaron please come?

**a.burr:** why

**hamil.lion:** for laf?

**a.burr:** ugh

**a.burr:** FINE

**a.burr:** can i leave the chat NOW?

**turt13.10v3r:** please do

**hamil.lion:** johm shhh

**hamil.lion:** u can tho

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals! Pray for us, we haven't finished a chapter in like three weeks and idk if we'll have chapter 16 done soon enough to update in the next week? We've been tryin to update at least once a week and I'm SORrY because we might fall behind a little. We probably won't fall behind? My finals are over, so I have a lot of free time suddenly, but just a warning. It's possible.  
> You know what'll inspire us to write? I'm about to ask you to do something for us and it will guarantee literally no benefits except our sincerest gratitude, beware.  
> http://geekystarsvotes.tumblr.com/post/144818775213/say-no-to-this-by-ashley-clark-lauren-aquino this is a link! It's a link to an entry to GeekyStars-a competition thing that I'm bad at explaining! But the entry is a very cute parody to Say No to This featuring one of our writers (acequeerno) and two more of our friends. It would mean a lot if you voted for it. But if you don't want to, that's also fine. I've been typing with correct punctuation and capitalization (mostly) this whole time and honestly, it's starting to freak me out. anyways, we love yall a lot and thanks for stickin w/ this story while we're all struggling with the end of our separate school years +finals hell. we'll try to update a lot more often on summer break!!!


	16. Ham's Got a Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion   
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni   
> Burr - a.burr   
> Eliza - intothenarrative   
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r   
> Lafayette - loafayette   
> Mulligan - corsetz28   
> Peggy - margaritasallaround  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> being totally honest, i hate this chapter

**loafayette:** DO U WANNA KNOW WHAT HERCS SURPRISE WAS

**comma.sexting:** yes !!

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i guess yeah sure

**loafayette:** HE GOT ME A SIGNED JERSEY FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

**loafayette:** LIKE IT WAS U S E D AS A PROP THIS WAS IN THE DAMN MOVIE ZEKE WORE IT AND THE WHOLE CAST SIGNED IT

**loafayette:** THIS JERSEY HAS TOUCHED CHRIST WARREN JRS NIPPLES HOLY FUCK

**comma.sexting:** dont u mean chris warren jrs nipples??

**loafayette:** I MEAN CHRIST WARREN JRS NIPPLES

**jefferoni.macaroni:** woaH oh my god

**comma.sexting:** maria this is incredible they might be beating us @ the superior relationship game

**its.pronounced.mariah:** no theyre not remember when i got plane tickets for us to go to a bernie rally over spring break and he signed ur hat

**comma.sexting:** oh right nope sorry laf our relationship is still better than urs

**loafayette:** shh

**loafayette:** he wrote underneath all the signatures “Lots of love from your favorite cheerleader  <3” this is so cute im crying

**james.madisin:** hercules was a cheerleader?

**loafayette:** yeah we both were how did you not know this

**comma.sexting:** wait aw thats rlly cute is that how u met him

**loafayette:** yeS it is how we met and also yes it is rlly cute thanks 

**corsetz28:** aw laf  <3 im super happy u like ur surprise! we’ll all miss u in while ur in france 

**loafayette:** aww ill miss you guys too  <3

**loafayette:** ill be back in a month though! 

**intothenarrative:** but ill miss you for a whole MONTH

**loafayette:** aw mon amour  <3<3<3

**loafayette:** im gonna CRY come here before i leave i deserve goodbye kisses 

**loafayette:** cept burr he doesnt have to kiss me lmao

**james.madisin:** wait what happened everyone went all silent 

**hamil.lion:** laf had to go or theyd miss their flight ))’:

**james.madisin:** why are they even leaving if theyre gonna move back here in a month isnt it less expensive to just stay

**corsetz28:** james idk if you were aware but lafayette is like really fucking rich

**james.madisin:** well yea but still

**intothenarrative:** also its not like they dont have family in france they need to get back to

**turt13.20v3r:** unfortunately

**james.madisin:** where is aaron during all of this?

**intothenarrative:** aaron?

**intothenarrative:** oh wait burr right

**hamil.lion:** hes w/ me 

**turt13.10v3r:** well tell him to get on the fucknig chat

**_@turt13.10v3r has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**a.burr:** im right next to alexander he is telling me what’s going on

**turt13.10v3r:** but youre missing g r e a t  t h i n g s

**a.burr:** i doubt it

**corsetz28:** wait wait alex

**corsetz28:** why are you with burr shouldn't you be here w/ us

**a.burr:** goodbyes make him sad

**turt13.10v3r:** so why isn't he with us? 

**hamil.lion:** burr just told u

**turt13.10v3r:** okay……...but….still

**turt13.10v3r:** are we incapable of helping alex when hes sad

**hamil.lion:** apparently ur incapable of picking fights with my friend no matter what my emotional state is

**turt13.10v3r:** okay.

**turt13.10v3r:** thats fair.

**corsetz28:** hey thats fine alex be where you gotta be so u can be happy

**hamil.lion:** thanks

**hamil.lion:** i love you

**turt13.10v3r:** i love you!!!! so much

**intothenarrative:** we love you alex!!

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i dont

**hamil.lion:** thats ok ur not important

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wtf the fuck im offended 

**intothenarrative:** good

**margaritasallaround:** thats ok ur still not important

**james.madisin:** youre important to me thomas!

**hamil.lion:** shame hes the only one

**james.madisin:** ?? hes not the only one whos important to me?

**james.madisin:** alexander, youre important to me

**hamil.lion:** no crap that wasnt what i meant i

**hamil.lion:** i mean thanks jem ur important to me too! but thats not what i

**a.burr:** ok what happened here bc alexander was just lookin at his phone and he got all red and flustered

**margaritasallaround:** damn hams got a crush

**hamil.lion:** OH MY GOD PEGGY SHUT UP

**james.madisin:** wait whats going on im confused

**hamil.lion:** nothings going on peggy is BULLYING me

**hamil.lion:** and spreading LIES

**hamil.lion:** dont pay attention to her jem shes a liar and a bully

**jefferoni.macaroni:** since when do you call my boyfriend jem 

**hamil.lion:** since that one time in highschool where we spent like 72 consecutive hours awake together writing the federalist papers

**hamil.lion:** hes not just Your Boyfriend™ hes my friend

**margaritasallaround:** does it also have anything to do with that time you made out at antiprom

**james.madisin:** HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT

**margaritasallaround:** eliza told me lmao

**jefferoni.macaroni:** okay why didnt i know that

**margaritasallaround:** ooo is the happy couple keepin secrets? sounds untrustworthy to me

**intothenarrative:** but wait wasnt he doin to make timmy jealous why wouldnt he know 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** jemmy went to antiprom without me and he whined for hours beforehand about how i wouldnt go with him 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** so if he made out with someone there it definitely was for different reasons than making me jealous bc i wasnt there

**margaritasallaround:** DAMN SOUNDS UNTRUSTWORTHY TO ME

**turt13.10v3r:** but didnt he say he did it to make tommy jealous? did he lie to us omg??

**james.madisin:** i never said i did it to make anyone jealous you guys asked and i said “leave me alone” and left the chat i didnt lie

**corsetz28:** but u admit that u were making out with alex for the simple reasoning that you wanted to make out with alex?

**james.madisin:** wow its time to change the subject!!

**hamil.lion:** i agree lets stop talking about this

**margaritasallaround:** this is all untrustworthy as fuck

**a.burr:** (aw hes so red omg)

**hamil.lion:** SHUT UP IM KICKING U OUT LEAVE

**a.burr:** we’re in my dorm you cant kick me out

**hamil.lion:** what a shame because i juST DID

**a.burr:** alexander

**a.burr:** alexander let me back in

**margaritasallaround:** IM HOWLING OH MY GOD

**a.burr:** ALEX I SWEAR TO GOD

**hamil.lion:** youve never called me alex before

**a.burr:** sorry, alexander

**hamil.lion:** why

**a.burr:** what?

**hamil.lion:** why are you sorry

**a.burr:** i dont know? am i being too familiar? I dont want to make you uncomfortable

**hamil.lion:** no i love familiarity wtf ive been telling you to call me alex since day one

**a.burr:** oh

**a.burr:** are you going to let me back into my dorm or?

**hamil.lion:** IDK R U GONNA STOP SPREADING LIES ABOUT ME ON THE INTERNET

**a.burr:** i hope that isnt supposed to be a reference to me telling the chat abt how flustered u got bc there were no lies there, all truth

**hamil.lion:** wrong answer ur trapped out there forever

**a.burr:** christ alexander its my dorm please let me in

**hamil.lion:** no

**a.burr:** a l e x a n d e r

**hamil.lion:** typing my name wont change my mind

**a.burr:** alex please youre being immature

**hamil.lion:** hmmpf

**hamil.lion:** its unlocked

**a.burr:** fine

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i have to be totally honest with you guys, i hecking hate the last few chapters that have been uploaded. like, i have lost all faith in this fic. to the point that last night while i was rushing a conclusion to this chapter, i heavily considered just deleting it off of archive instead of uploading this mess, but i decided it wouldn't be cool to do that to the other writers. im sorry that the last few chapters have been weirdly heavy and not as funny, the other writers are drowning in schoolwork so im at it alone rn and its harder to make things stupidly funny when you dont have anyone else to work off of and set the mood? idk, im the least funny writer, so im sorry its been so low quality as of late. we wrote chap 17 a couple weeks ago when we were all on the doc, so it's much better than these past few chapters, i promise


	17. Emo To The Extremo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion   
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni   
> Burr - a.burr   
> Angelica - comma.sexting   
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r   
> Lafayette - loafayette   
> Mulligan - corsetz28   
> Peggy - margaritasallaround   
> Madison - james.madisin

**hamil.lion:** PSA: tjeffs is hella emo

 **turt13.10v3r:** I KNOW YOURE TALKIGN ALL ABOUT IT ON TWITTER

 **turt13.10v3r:** IM WEEPING

 **hamil.lion:** and tjeffs fuckign left im

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** IM STILL GETTING ALL UR NOTIFICATIONS

 **loafayette:** IM STILL WAITING FOR PICS

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im bEING BULLIED

 **margaritasallaround:** u have no one to blame but urself

 **hami.lion:** tjeffs whats ur fave of the emo trinity

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** I REFUSE

 **hamil.lion:** cmon

 **margaritasallaround:** wow for once ur not spewing out information about urself that can be used against u

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im not going to do this

 **hamil.lion:** you know you want to

 **hamil.lion:** ill stop bullying you if you tell me

 **hamil.lion:** pleeeeeeeease

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** NOPE NOPE

 **turt13.10v3r:** OMG IM STALKING TJEFF’S TWITTER

 **loafayette:** WHAT DID U FIND

 **corsetz28:** isnt it golden

 **turt13.10v3r:** hE TWEETED FALL OUT BOY LYRICS TWO DAYS AGO

 **hamil.lion:** OMG PURE GOLD

 **turt13.10v3r:** “i wanna scream i love you from the top of my lungs but im afraid that someone else will hear me”

 **turt13.10v3r:** fROM THE SHIPPED FUCKING GOLD STANDARD

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** STOP

 **margaritasallaround:** YOURE DOING THIS TO Y O U R S E L F

 **james.madisin:** im screaming thomas this is embarrassing

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** this isnt the only time today youll be screaming thomas

 **james.madisin:** yes it definitely is if you keep this up

 **hamil.lion:** wait

 **hamil.lion:** wait johm

 **hamil.lion:** how did you know it was a lyric…

 **hamil.lion:** AND what song its from

 **turt13.10v3r:** he lives next to me

 **turt13.10v3r:** and his version of lightly playing is the same as burrs apparently

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** bUT THE SONG TITLE ISNT IN THE LYRICS

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** like most emo songs

 **turt13.10v3r:** okay but you would literally be like “OH MAN I LOVE [INSERT SONG TITLE HERE]” and then screech the words to the song

 **turt13.10v3r:** it was p annoying tbh

 **hamil.lion:** screech

 **turt13.10v3r:** it sure as hell wasnt singing

 **james.madisin:** as long as we’re shaming my boyfriend who i love a lot and i hope will forgive me he keeps my chemical romance tshirts hidden in corners of his dorm

 **margaritasallaround:** YOURE DOING THIS TO YOURSELF OM

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** THERES NO GOOD NEW MERCH BC THEYRE BROKEN UP IM TRYING TO PRESERVE THE GOLDEN DAYS

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** YOU WOULD DO IT IF UR FAVE BAND BROKE UP

 **margaritasallaround:** ur admittedly searching for new merch im screaming ur literally doing this TO Y O U R S E L F

 **james.madisin:** he owns worse shirts though

 **comma.sexting:** like the meninist shirt

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** IT WAS A JOKE

 **margaritasallaround:** just like those other shirts

 **comma.sexting:** just like your music taste

 **hamil.lion:** just like your life

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** HEY

 **corsetz28:** what

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** REMEMBER?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** BURR LISTENS TO KPOP

 **james.madisin:** speaking of burr

 **james.madisin:** hes asking to be added to the chat

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** NO JEMMY

_**@james.madisin has added @a.burr to the chat** _

**james.madisin:** oops

 **a.burr:** the twitter drama disappeared suddenly and i knew shit would be happening here

 **margaritasallaround:** burr listens to kpop im screaming

 **a.burr:** NO I MADE A MiSTAKE

 **a.burr:** GOODBYE SO FAST

_**@a.burr has left the chat** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey everyone! it's iamshirelocked (i feel like i haven't done a lot of notes on here) and i have some other exciting news regarding the twitter accounts! we have a charles lee and samuel seabury!
> 
> charles lee: @a_general_wee  
> samuel seabury: @samuel_seabooty
> 
> the co-authors and i are about three chapters ahead at the moment, and while we can assure that lee and seabury haven't made an appearance yet, another certain...member or royalty will be joining the chat in the next chapter (?) or the chapter after. can't remember off the top of my head.
> 
> also, super sorry we've been slow to update. finals suck and while one of us (thehogwartsjaguar) is already off of school, acequeerno and i are smack in the middle of finals week. but as soon as summer vacation starts, we'll be back in the swing of writing!
> 
> (also--last thing i swear--i am working on an amazing written out fanfic that all of you should check out when i post it *wink wink*)
> 
> byee!


	18. Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (Round 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion   
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni   
> Burr - a.burr   
> Angelica - comma.sexting   
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r   
> Lafayette - loafayette   
> Mulligan - corsetz28   
> Peggy - margaritasallaround  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah  
> King George III - georgewilliamfr

**hamil.lion:** i was paired with fucknig charles lee on a project rip me

**turt13.10v3r:** ill fight him right now

**jefferoni.macaroni:** johm you need to stop fighting people jfc

**turt13.10v3r:** don’t call me johm

**hamil.lion:** don’t call him johm

**jefferoni.macaroni:** god okay

**jefferoni.macaroni:** but what’s so bad abt lee? He’s an actually cool guy kind of?

**hamil.lion:** FOR ONE THING

**turt13.10v3r:** I’LL FIGHT HIM IM

**hamil.lion:** HE CHEATED ON MY POLITICS TEST AND BADMOUTHED GWASH AND SPREAD SHITTY RUMORS ABT ME AND JOHN AND

**jefferoni.macaroni:** those are like 3 things

**hamil.lion:** AND HE ASKED FOR MY PENCIL AND NEVER GAVE IT BACK

**hamil.lion:** i will f i g h t you

**jefferoni.macaroni:** why does everyone want to fight me ??

**james.madisin:** i don’t want to fight you

**hamil.lion:** bc youre a fUCKING DICK

**jefferoni.macaroni:** actually i’m a human male

**hamil.lion:** IM

**jefferoni.macaroni:** thnks james <3

**jefferoni.macaroni:** well rip me even more bc i got george

**hamil.lion:** wait what?

**hamil.lion:** washington?

**jefferoni.macaroni:** no frederick

**hamil.lion:** hAHAHAHA

**hamil.lion:** good job

**_@turt13.10v3r has added @georgewilliamfr to the chat_ **

**loafayette:** JOHM WHY DO YOU DO THIS

**hamil.lion:** NO STOP

**georgewilliamfr:** what’s up my colonial bitches

**jefferoni.macaroni:** you live in n e w y o r k

**georgewilliamfr:** but i’m from england

**jefferoni.macaroni:** okay...but you live in one of the “colonies” so

**georgewilliamfr:** that’s offensive

**georgewilliamfr:** don’t talk to me or my son ever again

**hamil.lion:** THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE ADDED HIM TO THE CHAT

**hamil.lion:** GEORGE IS OBSESSED WITH MEMES HIS REIGN WILL NEVER END

**georgewilliamfr:** memes are the internet’s gift to mankind

**loafayette:** actually mankind made memes…..

**turt13.10v3r:** memes are great tho???

**georgewilliamfr:** memes meme so much to me

**hamil.lion:** NOPE

**hamil.lion:** UR NOT EVEN USING GOOD MEMES

**hamil.lion:** UR USING EXPIRED MEMES U EXPIRED MEME

**corsetz28:** ok but we need to stop focusing on memes and focus on more important things

**georgewilliamfr:** haha i mustve misread that it sounds like u were implying that anything could be more important than memes

**jefferoni.macaroni:** well i am

**hamil.lion:** thats a lie

**corsetz28:** thomas we all know that isnt true

**margaritasallaround:** that is the least truthful thing ive ever read tim tim

**corsetz28:** anyways i was talking about actually important things? like george whats ur hogwarts house

**georgewilliamfr:** what is a hogwarts house ?

**hamil.lion:** WHAT THE FUCK

**margaritasallaround:** wow bye who the fuck are you

**loafayette:** ARENT YOU BRITISH WTF

**georgewilliamfr:** i am

**georgewilliamfr:** whats ur point

**comma.sexting:** i dont believe this omg

**margaritasallaround:** who the fuck is this kid seriously

**corsetz28:** hooo ok 

**corsetz28:** this can be redeemed with one question:

**margaritasallaround:** can it really though

**corsetz28:** yes

**corsetz28:** what’s better? wendy wu: homecoming warrior or camp rock

**georgewilliamfr:** is harriet the spy an option

**jefferoni.macaroni:** THANK YOU

**margaritasallaround:** you are completely hopeless and unredeemable

**corsetz28:** G E T

**comma.sexting:** wow this is

**comma.sexting:** wow

**loafayette:** i didnt believe it could get worse

**loafayette:** wow it actually got worse

**margaritasallaround:** im ashamed to be in the same chat with you

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wow guys he has one redeemable quality

**corsetz28:** liking harriet the spy is not at all a redeemable quality

**comma.sexting:** liking harriet the spy definitely makes everything worse

**georgewilliamfr:** whats wrong with it

**corsetz28:** its a disgrace and it doesnt deserve to be called a disney channel original movie

**georgewilliamfr:** ok but that wasnt a fair question ive never seen camp rock

**corsetz28:** are you actually serious

**corsetz28:** like this is a joke right

**margaritasallaround:** who the fuck even a r e  y o u

**comma.sexting:** wow the situation got even worse

**loafayette:** what the fuck how have you never seen camp rock

**georgewilliamfr:** you live in f r a n c e how have you even seen it

**loafayette:** I LIVE IN FRANCE NOT UNDER A FUCKING ROCK

**margaritasallaround:** how have you never seen it though

**comma.sexting:** how the fuck have you seen harriet the spy but not camp rock what the fuck

**georgewilliamfr:** okay but have you seen harriet the spy

**comma.sexting:** why would i waste my time watching harriet the spy when i could be watching camp rock or lemonade mouth

**georgewilliamfr:** its quality wtf

**georgewilliamfr:** wait whats lemonade mouth

**comma.sexting:** WOW B Y E

**georgewilliamfr:** sam showed me harriet i havent really watched anything else

**margaritasallaround:** wow thomas youre not the disgrace of the chat anymore congratulations

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i was never the disgrace of the chat ???

**hamil.lion:** ding dong u r wrong

**corsetz28:** thomas u know u were stop lying to urself

**james.madisin:** thomas i still love you even though your taste in movies is terrible

**jefferoni.macaroni:** but its not ???

**james.madisin:** ill let you think that for now thomas  <3

**jefferoni.macaroni:** whats that supposed to mean ?

**james.madisin:** wow its time to change the subject!!

**corsetz28:** ok george have u at LEAST seen high school musical

**georgewilliamfr:** what? no thats too childish why would i want to

**margaritasallaround:** WOW W H O T H E F U C K A R E Y O U

**georgewilliamfr:** royalty bitch

**comma.sexting:** is there any way to like eject someone from a chat because BYE

**its.pronounced.mariah:** wow aneglica just told me all this u should be ashamed ew

**its.pronounced.mariah:** i havent even spoken to him and im already repulsed

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** george frederick thinks high school musical is too childish for him

**a.burr:** why are you so obsessed with high school musical when wendy wu: homecoming warrior is clearly the best disney channel original movie

**georgewilliamfr:** thats a lie its harriet the spy

**a.burr:** wendy wu: homecoming warrior is clearly the best disney channel original movie

**georgewilliamfr:** thats not trU harriet is the best

**a.burr:** wendy wu: homecoming warrior is clearly the best disney channel original movie

**margaritasallaround:** do either of u even know what ur saying like look at what ur typing and just THINK ABOUT IT FOR A SEC

**georgewilliamfr:** wow i see u just wont listen to reason ok

**georgewilliamfr:** i see none of u will listen to the shining voice of reason and therefore im not needed here

**_@georgewilliamfr has left the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** u both disgust me im disgusted

**a.burr:** ah so youve discussed me

**hamil.lion:** what

**a.burr:** what

**hamil.lion:** anyways johm back me up hsm is the best

**turt13.10v3r:** its only the best when ur my troy  <3

**hamil.lion:** nerd im ur troy as long as ur my gabriella  <3

**jefferoni.macaroni:** ew

**loafayette:** throwback to when gerc got me the jersey that TOUCHED CHRIST WARREN JRS NIPPLE

**jefferoni.macaroni:** just the 1 nipple?

**loafayette:** this is why no one likes u

**jefferoni.macaroni:** we are literally friends with each other laf

**loafayette:** unfortunately

**james.madisin:** i love you timmy  <3

**jefferoni.macaroni:** when did you start calling me timmy

**margaritasallaround:** when did we stop calling you timmy lil tommers

**jefferoni.macaroni:** who asked u peggy

**margaritasallaround:** me and im the most important person here so

**hamil.lion:** i wouldnt say ur the most important but ur definitely more important than lil tommers over there so

**margaritasallaround:** i mean, yes i am the most important, but the second part of what u said is true

**jefferoni.macaroni:** when did you start calling me lil tommers when did this become a thing

**hamil.lion:** why? does it bother u lil tommers

**margaritasallaround:** come on tim tim

**james.madisin:** ok cmon guys stop bullying my boyfriend

**hamil.lion:** ok but only bc u told me to

**margaritasallaround:** damn u know how that sounds?

**margaritasallaround:** it sounds U N T R U S T W O R T H Y

**a.burr:** i dont believe this

**margaritasallaround:** wow burr r u jealous

**a.burr:** even if i were jealous i have the self control not to use slurs against someone who has done nothing wrong (:

**turt13.10v3r:** ok i deserved that

**margaritasallaround:** but ur not denying that ur jealous

**a.burr:** sorry peggy i wish i had time to answer but my watch is telling me its time to leave

**margaritasallaround:** u dont own a single watch burr

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to our very own expired meme, his name is probably miles  
> probably  
> anyways!!! lmao i would like to take this opportunity to formally apologize abt the madiham in this. something happened and we just?? became trash. im so sorry.  
> (we're not actually sorry)  
> anyways, see yall in 5-7 days!! the next chapter has shitty french and cavity-giving hamlaf, so look forward to that?? ! !!!


	19. The One With the Shitty French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> hi! we've tried to be good about explaining french thats used in here. we've been so good, we didnt need to put translations at the bottom or anything until now. sorry bout that guys, translations are in the notes at the bottom, there are only a few lines in french that arent explained in english but still. sorry.

**hamil.lion:** i hate john adams

 **james.madisin:** its 3am alex

 **hamil.lion:** it is?

 **hamil.lion:** oh yeah youre right

 **hamil.lion:** laf might be awake by now good mornin laf!

 **james.madisin:** why are YOU awake go to sleep

 **hamil.lion:** sleep is for the WEAK jem im not weak

 **loafayette:** oh bonjour mon trognon

 **loafayette:** désolé je suis trop fatiqué

 **james.madisin:** what

 **hamil.lion:** “good morning my apple core” and then “sorry im too tired” which im assuming is theyre too tired to type in english?

 **loafayette:** oui merci

 **james.madisin:** you speak french?

 **hamil.lion:** oui i thought that was common knowledge sorry

 **loafayette:** mon ami et mon trésor

 **loafayette:** aller au lit

 **hamil.lion:** non mon cœur je suis occupé

 **hamil.lion:** wait am i ur treasure now am i no longer ur apple core god bless america

 **hamil.lion:** well god bless france

 **hamil.lion:** well, god bless you

 **hamil.lion:** je t’aime tres fortement

 **loafayette:** aw

 **loafayette:** je t’aime aussi

 **loafayette:** im up now though so we can stop confusing poor james merci for indulging my tired brain

 **loafayette:** and you can be mon trésor if it makes you happy

 **hamil.lion:** oui but tu me rends heureux either way so

 **loafayette:**  bien mon trésor

 **loafayette:** but only because je t’adore  <3

 **james.madisin:** ok so i have literally no idea what either of you are saying but it sounds coupley so like im not gonna ask

 **loafayette:** why not? jalouse êtes-vous?

 **hamil.lion:** laf s t o p

 **james.madisin:** what?

 **hamil.lion:** nothin

 **james.madisin:** no cmon whatd they say they were talking to me

 **hamil.lion:** are you jealous?

 **james.madisin:** ?? what

 **hamil.lion:** thats what they said “jalouse êtes-vous?” which means “are you jealous?”

 **james.madisin:** oh

 **james.madisin:** no im not jealous what reason would i have to be jealous thats ridiculous why would you even think that

 **loafayette:** relax mon ami i was only joking

 **loafayette:** i did not mean to offend you

 **loafayatte:** i do apologize for any offense i may have caused

 **james.madisin:** okay

 **james.madisin:** its okay sorry

 **james.madisin:** for over reacting i guess

 **james.madisin:** im just tired

 **loafayette:** go to sleep then mon ami

 **loafayette:** and you too mon trésor

 **hamil.lion:** not tired

 **hamil.lion:** also im busy

 **hamil.lion:** james why are you even up its late

 **james.madisin:** i thought you were calling me jem?

 **hamil.lion:** did you want me to?

 **james.madisin:** i mean whatever makes you happy

 **hamil.lion:** tu me rends heureux

 **james.madisin:** you know i dont speak french alex

 **hamil.lion:** oh yeah ik

 **hamil.lion:** sorry ignore that but do you want me to call you jem?

 **james.madisin:** sure

 **loafayette:** (youre hopeless mon trésor)

 **hamil.lion:** (shhh i love you)

 **hamil.lion:** jem why arent you asleep can u stop avoiding that question

 **james.madisin:** dont wanna be asleep

 **james.madisin:** for reasons

 **james.madisin:** lets just leave it at that

 **hamil.lion:** okay

 **hamil.lion:** laf i misS you how long until you get back

 **loafayette:** ive been gone for three days love

 **loafayette:** so three days less than a month

 **hamil.lion:** i miss you

 **loafayette:** i know i know i love you so much mon trésor

 **loafayette:** i gotta go though adrienne is here

 **james.madisin:** bye

 **hamil.lion:** aw shes a sweetheart tell her i say bonjour

 **loafayette:** will do! je t’aime! à bientôt!

 **hamil.lion:** salut  <3

 **james.madisin:** so

 **james.madisin:** are we the only ones awake?

 **hamil.lion:** unfortunately

 **hamil.lion:** gerc is sleeping

 **james.madisin:** so is thomas

 **james.madisin:** well i mean most people are asleep at this hour

 **hamil.lion:** well im not most people

 **james.madisin:** truth

 **hamil.lion:** what is that supposed to mean ???

 **james.madisin:** you

 **james.madisin:** most people dont stay up all night doing homework

 **hamil.lion:** have u heard of finals week ??

 **james.madisin:** yes but i manage my time so i don’t cram it all at 3am

 **james.madisin:** so i actually sleep somewhat

 **hamil.lion:** sleep is for the weak

 **hamil.lion:** anyways why dont you want to sleep then?

 **james.madisin:** because??

 **hamil.lion:** because why? u didnt elaborate

 **james.madisin:** because shut up im tired

 **james.madisin:** its 3am how are you this sassy

 **hamil.lion:** sass is in my blooD

 **hamil.lion:** also u said ur tired so s l e e p

 **james.madisin:** your blood should be asleep by now

 **hamil.lion:** my blood isnt WEAK jem

 **james.madisin:** so what homework are u doing

 **hamil.lion:** im not doing homework actually

 **james.madisin:** then why?? are you up??

 **hamil.lion:** ^^

 **james.madisin:** im not going to read up the chat

 **james.madisin:** just tell me

 **hamil.lion:** john adams is a fucking asshole

 **james.madisin:** yeah

 **james.madisin:** and?

 **hamil.lion:** ^^

 **james.madisin:** oh my god

 **james.madisin:** you are not writing a hate essay on one of your classmates

 **hamil.lion:** *finger guns*

 **james.madisin:** im leavi ng why

 **hamil.lion:** good! leave! go to sleep!!

 **james.madisin:** ughhhhh

 **james.madisin:** what if i would rather talk to you?

 **hamil.lion:** i mean

 **hamil.lion:** normally i rant to gerc abt adams

 **hamil.lion:** who i hate

 **james.madisin:** rant away

 **hamil.lion:** should i just share the essay with u on google docs??

 **james.madisin:** whatever floats your boat

 **hamil.lion:** its shared

 **james.madisin:** christ alexander

 **james.madisin:** this is so long what the heck

 **hamil.lion:** did u just say heck omg

 **james.madisin:** i did

 **hamil.lion:** also i forgot to mention in the essay how when laf got him a baby alligator for his birthday he just sold it in front of poor laf?

 **hamil.lion:** w h y did you say heck

 **james.madisin:** that’s a crappy move

 **hamil.lion:** do you not cus or smth?

 **james.madisin:** not a lot no

 **hamil.lion:** thats so pure what the fuck

 **james.madisin:** so ur not very pure then

 **hamil.lion:** i thought this was common knowledge??

 **hamil.lion:** were you not here for this? it was already established that im untrustworthy and like idk if i really wanna repeat the words johm used??

 **hamil.lion:** that wasnt fair sorry

 **james.madisin:** thats not what i meant

 **hamil.lion:**??

 **james.madisin:** idk

 **hamil.lion:** HOLD ON I HEAR BURR WAKING UP

 **james.madisin:** you have the ears of a freaking hawk

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** no hes blasting kpop

 **a.burr:** can i never listen in peace again goddamn

 **hamil.lion:** no! gmorning burr!!!

 **a.burr:** i hate you

 **hamil.lion:** <3

 **hamil.lion:** where did jem jem go

 **a.burr:** jem jem?

 **hamil.lion:** james

 **a.burr:** i know

 **hamil.lion:** jem? did you fall asleep?

 **hamil.lion:** jem jem?

 **hamil.lion:** J E M M Y

 **hamil.lion:** J

 **hamil.lion:** A

 **hamil.lion:** M

 **james.madisin:** i thought you wanted me to sleep?

 **hamil.lion:** E

 **hamil.lion:** S

 **hamil.lion:** yes but u didnt even say goodnight

 **james.madisin:** oh okay

 **james.madisin:** well im not going to sleep yet anyways so

 **a.burr:** can i leave now?

 **hamil.lion:** NO YOU cANT

 **a.burr:** wow ok

 **hamil.lion:** how are u liking the essays?

 **james.madisin:** theyre...detailed

 **a.burr:** not surprised

 **hamil.lion:** SHH

 **a.burr:** you i n v i t e d me

 **hamil.lion:** feel free to critique

 **james.madisin:** really?

 **hamil.lion:** really! i value ur input

 **james.madisin:** ok cool

 **james.madisin:** its gonna take me a while

 **hamil.lion:** okay

 **a.burr:** guys its been five minutes since the last message can i leave

 **a.burr:** hello??

 **hamil.lion:** yes u can leave go listen to ur shitty boys generation or whatever

 **a.burr:** ITS GIRLS GENERATION

 **a.burr:** also its not shitty leave me alone stop insulting me

 **hamil.lion:** bye

 **a.burr:** well then

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyhey! iamshirelocked here, and i'm very sorry for the madiham in here (actually not). thehogwartsjaguar and i got carried away (willingly wrote this over video chat, fully aware of what we were doing) and this came out. but i think this is amazing.
> 
> also, there may or may not be a fic being posted on my account in the next 24 hours !! keep your eye out ;)
> 
> translations!! (this part of the notes is written by thehogwartsjaguar in case u needed 2 kno that for some reason)
> 
> non mon cœur je suis occupé-- no my heart i am busy  
> je t’aime tres fortement-- i love you so much  
> je t’aime aussi-- i love you too  
> tu me rends heureux(this is used twice in this chapter lmao)-- you make me happy  
> bien-- okay  
> je t'adore-- i adore you  
> à bientôt-- see you soon  
> i think thats it?? let me know if i left out anythin!! also, most of that was based off of stuff i learned in french and on duolingo so its?? not great french?? if you know how to make any of it more accurate or correct lemme know so i can change it!! thanks!!


	20. And Now We're Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Maria - its.pronounced.mariah

**jefferoni.macaroni:** the feeling when you have a million notifications in the morning

**corsetz28:** yeah and probably 99% of them are from james and alex’s conversation last night

**jefferoni.macaroni:** no!! im in more than one group chat yanno

**corsetz28:** yh but no one was talking in the other one

**jefferoni.macaroni:** how?? do you know?

**corsetz28:** im in the other group chat too

**corsetz28:** the one with sally and everyone

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wHAT

**corsetz28:** also bc no one likes u

**james.madisin:** thomas i like you  <3 and sorry guys i didnt mean to spam!!

**hamil.lion:** guys

**hamil.lion:** how do you cure the hiccups

**intothenarrative:** huh?

**hamil.lion:** IS STRESS HICCUPING A THING BC I THINK I HAVE IT HELP

**jefferoni.macaroni:** STRESS HICCUPS

**intothenarrative:** yes its a thing

**intothenarrative:** angie used to get it all the time as a kid

**intothenarrative:** its normal

**jefferoni.macaroni:** IM CRYING

**hamil.lion:** WELL WHTA KINDA STRESSORS DID KID ANGIE DEAL W I THINK I WIN THE STRESSED AND OVERWHELMED AWARD

**james.madisin:** its not a fucking contest god

**james.madisin:** maybe if you spent more time studying and not writing hate essays about a certain john adams then you wouldn’t have stress hiccups

**hamil.lion:** jem woah woah are you mad at me? 

**james.madisin:** no not really

**james.madisin:** but you brought this onto yourself

**hamil.lion:** are you sure? im sorry if you didnt want me to bother you with john adams shit i just figured since you offered to let me rant that it was okay was it not? im sorry!

**jefferoni.macaroni:** OMG STOP ALEX

**intothenarrative:** guys chill

**james.madisin:** thomas has a point

**corsetz28:** betsey has a point

**james.madisin:** eliza how do you cure stress hiccups

**intothenarrative:** idk

**hamil.lion:** GREAT

**hamil.lion:** MY FRENCH ORAL SPEAKING EXAM IS TODAY

**jefferoni.macaroni:** can i bring popcorn?

**james.madisin:** THOMAS

**james.madisin:** we have our psychology exam at the same time anyways

**intothenarrative:** just dont be stressed?

**corsetz28:** easier said than done

**hamil.lion:** yeah thats gonna be s o e a s y

**hamil.lion:** goddamn im fluent in french this is bullshit 

**hamil.lion:** im gonna thrOW UP hooo

**james.madisin:** dont do that

**intothenarrative:** no you wont shh

**turt13.10v3r:** hey where are you i can come get you if you need me to? 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** at last he awakens

**jefferoni.macaroni:** im just outside the lecture hall

**turt13.10v3r:** not you goddamn

**hamil.lion:** still in my dorm

**hamil.lion:** im a mess i cant go out in public rn

**intothenarrative:** is laf still up at this point?

**hamil.lion:** probably

**hamil.lion:** why

**intothenarrative:** i just texted them

**intothenarrative:** maybe loafat knows how to cure them? They know a lot of rad french remedies

**intothenarrative:** *lafayette goddamn

**loafayette:** alas worry not loafat yogurt is here to save the day

**corsetz28:** IM SCREAMING

**loafayette:** so whats up

**intothenarrative:** alex has his french exam today and he has the hiccups

**intothenarrative:** i figured you could help

**hamil.lion:** THE STRESS HICCUPS

**loafayette:** eat dairy and hold your breath

**loafayette:** and someone go scare him

**intothenarrative:** no these are stress hiccups not normal hiccups

**loafayette:** what’s the difference???

**intothenarrative:** oh

**loafayette:** maybe if theyre caused by stress though dont scare him it might stress him out more

**its.pronounced.mariah:** i mean im good at destressing alex want me to come over

**hamil.lion:** well i mean

**intothenarrative:** well i mean if u destress angelica

**intothenarrative:** wait

**intothenarrative:** ALEX NO

**loafayette:** no wait it may help get rid of his hiccups

**intothenarrative:** MARIA  AND ALEX ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP

**intothenarrative:** WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE

**hamil.lion:** i was j o k i n g shes in england it was a j o k e

**intothenarrative:** good

**loafayette:** but intercourse actually can help

**hamil.lion:** someone could just hold my hand that usually calms me down?

**turt13.10v3r:** thats why im on my way rn alex

**hamil.lion:** what sex or hand holding

**turt13.10v3r:** thats up to you (;

**jefferoni.macaroni:** whelp i have to go to my exam now b y e alex good luck

**hamil.lion:** is that like a genuine good luck holy shit

**jefferoni.macaroni:** thats up to you (;

**hamil.lion:** BYE

**intothenarrative:** bye thomas

**turt13.10v3r:** i hope you fail

**hamil.lion:** goddajnf

**intothenarrative:** wait what

**hamil.lion:** i hiccuped and my fingers spazzed aH

**turt13.10v3r:** IM OUTSIDE LET ME IN

**corsetz28:** u know there is this thing called knocking

**hamil.lion:** AH COMING

**james.madisin:** ok sorry i have to go take my exam too now

**hamil.lion:** ah bye

**hamil.lion:** good luck!!

**turt13.10v3r:** okay im gonna help alex destress now gerc get out

**corsetz28:** u r standing right next to me

**turt13.10v3r:** says the guy who just sent that in the chat instead of telling me out loud

**corsetz28:** IM

**hamil.lion:** bye gerc

**hamil.lion:** johm and i shall be back in the chat soon :))

**intothenarrative:** wow

**intothenarrative:** looks like its just you and me gerc

**loafayette:** dont forget me goddamn 

**loafayette:** just bc im in france doesn’t mean that im not a part of the group

**corsetz28:** alex and johm are literally getting more action than me and theyre in my dorm wtf

**intothenarrative:** yes sorry laf

**intothenarrative:** its alexs dorm too 

**corsetz28:** ok i get that but like my boyfriend kicked me out of my room to have sex with my boyfriend who does that

**corsetz28:** betsey can i come over

**intothenarrative:** yes!! we can skype laf in too if they want??

**loafayette:** y e s they want 

**loafayette:** adrienne is with me though? is that okay?

**intothenarrative:** of course! 

**corsetz28:** yes shes so pure i love her?

**loafayette:** she loves you too mon cher 

**loafayette:** but not as much as i love you  <3

**corsetz28:** that was so cheesy what kind of loser am i even dating

**loafayette:** hopefully im your favorite loser though?

**corsetz28:** unquestionably  <3

**comma.sexting:** u guys are being gross

**intothenarrative:** no theyre being cute

**corsetz28:** i mean we can be cute but will we ever be as cute as u?

**loafayette:** im afraid that would be impossible mon cher

**loafayette:** mon amour is The Cutest nothing else can even come close

**intothenarrative:** oh hushh omg

**corsetz28:** no i feel like we dont love on u enough eliza why is that

**corsetz28:** youre the sweetest cutest purest i love you so much??

**loafayette:** youre literally the best person anyone could ask to have in their life???

**intothenarrative:** omfg

**intothenarrative:** shhhh

**corsetz28:** its tru tho

**intothenarrative:** i change my mind im not letting u in my dorm if u dont stooppp

**corrsetz28:** nah thats a lie

**intothenarrative:** what makes u think that

**corsetz28:** because u loove mee

**intothenarrative:** shit you right

**corsetz28:** <3

**intothenarrative:** <3 <3

**loafayette:** wtf wheres my love

**intothenarrative:** im right here 

**loafayette:** omfg

**loafayette:** ur so precious wtf ily

**intothenarrative:** i!! love!! you!! all!! so!! much!! 

**loafayette:** i love u more tho

**corsetz28:** but i love her most

**loafayette:** u wanna fuckin GO gerc eliza is my sunshine i love her so much

**corsetz28:** well you are the light of my life so i would never hurt u but eliza is just as dear to me as u so YEAH i wanna go i love u both so much

**loafayette:** i wear ur gross jersey to sleep every night because i cant think of anything that would make me feel more happy or safe than a reminder of you bc i LOVE you that much fight me

**corsetz28:** oh yeah?? well i spent WEEKS trying to think of what i could get u that would make u as happy as u deserve to me and days more searching to actually find it and hours thinking of what to say because you deserve only the best and i wanted to give u the best bc ur happiness is that important to me NERD

**loafayette:** d’accord we can stop now im gonna cry 

**corsetz28:** oh shit am i upsetting you im so sorry i love you!!

**loafayette:** no u just make me so h a p p y i love u both n alex n john SO MUCH and my makeup looks damn fine u rn so ubetter not wreck my mascara

**intothenarrative:** ahh im so lucky to have you all  <3

**loafayette:** we’re the lucky ones mon amour  <3

**corsetz28:** DAMN TRUE  <3

**hamil.lion:** you guys are disgusting

**intothenarrative:** hey who remembers that time alex got drunk and wrote us all a bunch of love sonnets

**hamil.lion:** that was gross ur all gross im also gross we all disgust me i have cavities bc of it whats ur point

**turt13.10v3r:** ur literally the grossest one out of all of us 

**hamil.lion:** yes i am but only because i love you losers with all of my fucking heart

**intothenarrative:** daww  <3 i love you so much alex!!

**hamil.lion:** i love you i love you i love you herc and laf and john too i love you all SO MUCH

**hamil.lion:** <3!!!

**turt13.10v3r:** <3

**corsetz28:** <3!

**intothenarrative:** <3

**loafayette:** <3<3!!!!

**corsetz28:** so like are u guys texting while fucking or like srsly whats going on rn

**turt13.10v3r:** what

**turt13.10v3r:** oh right no we werent fucking i just held him and talked to him until he stopped shaking and hiccuping

**hamil.lion:** john laurens is my cure for stress hiccups apparently

**hamil.lion:** <3

**turt13.10v3r:** gross  <3

**corsetz28:** THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LEAVE 

**turt13.10v3r:** bc u arent as good at calming alex down as i am

**turt13.10v3r:** gerc u r literally my super hot track star boyfriend with a heart of gold why would i exclude u from activities that involve a sock on the door

**corsetz28:** damn i agree

**turt13.10v3r:** also where are you guys alex has time until his french final and i dont have any finals today and we demand cuddling 

**loafayette:** france

**intothenarrative:** rip laf

**intothenarrative:** but gercs at my place and were watching the princess protection program w/ laf on skype

**hamil.lion:** that movie is literally so gay 

**corsetz28:** TRUE

**hamil.lion:** johm and i are on our way rn to join the cuddle pile

**_@comma.sexting has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**comma.sexting:** alex johm eliza herc and laf are being g ro s s

**a.burr:** what do you expect me to do about it

**hamil.lion:** we’re not even being gross we just love each other a lot shhhh

**intothenarrative:** “you guys are disgusting” --alex five minutes ago

**hamil.lion:** eliza no dont use my words against me i t r u s t e d you

**hamil.lion:** i gave u my heart and my words and u turn around and use them like th i s

**intothenarrative:** guess ill just move so theres no room for u to cuddle w me then 

**hamil.lion:** NO IM SORRY BETSEY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 

**intothenarrative:** <3!!!

**a.burr:** yeah im OUT of here i dont need to deal with this

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well heCk our burr seems jeaLOus  
> hi! i hope u enjoyed the cavities from this chapter. its late n i dont have a lot to say. thanks for your support and stuff it means a lot.  
> also!!! we have a new buddy in the twitterverse  
> Theodosia: @dear_theodosia  
> have a nice week or so until we see you again!!!


	21. What Did You Expect From This Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Peggy - margaritasallaround  
> Madison - james.madisin

**jefferoni.macaroni:** GUYS I HAVE AN EXTRA TICKET TO TWENTY ONE PILOTS TONIGHT WHO WANTS IT

 **hamil.lion:** wow you listen to something other than country music

 **hamil.lion:** also why would i want to spend four hours with you

 **hamil.lion:** wait

 **hamil.lion:** will u give it to me for free

 **hamil.lion:** and how close are the seats

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im selling them for 50

 **turt13.10v3r:** wait how do u have an extra ticket

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** the front of the 100s

 **hamil.lion:** oh shit

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** james cant go

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** he has a cold

 **hamil.lion:** when does he not??

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** shut

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** so none of you want it

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** LAF DO YOU WANNA COME BACK RIGHT NOW TO SEE TWENTY ONE PILOTS

 **turt13.10v3r:** laf is sleeping

 **turt13.10v3r:** time zones

 **hamil.lion:** i never said i didnt want to go??

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** fuck

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** what happened to not wanting to spend 4 hours with me

 **hamil.lion:** those seats are fucking great

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** yes i know

 **hamil.lion:** are you willing to negotiate down?

 **turt13.10v3r:** alex

 **hamil.lion:** yes?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** no

 **hamil.lion:** jefferson if i buy the ticket u cant speak to me the whole time

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** deal

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i just wanna sell it tbh

 **hamil.lion:** WOO

 **turt13.10v3r:** tbh $20 on them getting in a fist fight before the night is over

 **corsetz28:** damn im not gonna bet against that

 **james.madisin:** if they get in a fist fight i’ll kill them both so i’ll take you up on that

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** hey cmon

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** you wouldnt hurt me u love me too much

 **james.madisin:** youre right, i wouldn’t hurt you physically because i’m not the type of person who would resort to physical violence

 **hamil.lion:** ouch

 **hamil.lion:** johm its only a concert im p sure i can hold off from punching him as long as he keeps his dumb mouth shut

 **turt13.10v3r:** but what if he doesnt keep his dumb mouth shut

 **hamil.lion:** ill manage

 **turt13.10v3r:** sure u will

 **hamil.lion:** i will!!

 **hamil.lion:** also thomas when is it

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** we have to leave in like an hour i can drive us both

 **hamil.lion:** ew i have to be in a car with u too

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** yes

 **hamil.lion:** fine ill go get ready 2 go

 **hamil.lion:** gerc will u help me find smthn to wear?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** its literally a concert its dark no one will see what ur wearing u dont have to look nice

 **hamil.lion:** um

 **hamil.lion:** im leaving my dorm of course i have to look nice i cant just go outside and not look nice who do you think i AM

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** woW ok

 **hamil.lion:** timmy just bc u obviously dont care abt what u look like doesnt mean u should tell other people how to dress

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** WOW OK

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** u kno what uve offended me u can no longer come to this concert with me

 **hamil.lion:** what the fuck

 **hamil.lion:** who are u going to sell it to now though the concert is in an hour

**_@jefferoni.macaroni has added @a.burr into the chat_ **

**jefferoni.macaroni:** hey burr wanna go to a twenty one pilots concert with me

 **a.burr:** twenty one pilots?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** W H O A R E Y O U

 **a.burr:** who are the pilots

 **a.burr:** why are there twenty one of them

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i dont believe this

 **hamil.lion:** jeffers dont even bother all he listens to is kpop

 **a.burr:** stop this this is bullying

 **hamil.lion:** so are u still not gonna take me?

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** FINE be ready in an hour and keep your goddamn mouth SHUT during the concert

 **hamil.lion:**  its no concern of urs what my mouth is busy with during a concert

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ok, ew, if you start making out with strangers im not driving you back u get to fend for yourself

 **hamil.lion:** (;

 **james.madisin:** aw look at my two boys spending time together

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** ??? shut up

 **hamil.lion:** fuck you im sneaking down to the pit as soon as the concert starts

 **james.madisin:** oh wow ok

 **james.madisin:** thomas can you get me a shirt from the concert?

 **hamil.lion:** idk jem i wouldnt trust his fashion sense i mean he obviously doesnt care about appearance so

 **hamil.lion:** ill get u a shirt

 **turt13.10v3r:** hold up since when is alex your boy

 **margaritasallaround:** u n t r u s t w o r t h y

 **hamil.lion:** shhhh peggy its nbd he can say what he wants were friends

 **margaritasallaround:** friends

 **margaritasallaround:** with benefits

 **turt13.10v3r:** idk alex yours/mine has always had romantic connotations

 **james.madisin:** thats not what i meant ahhhh

 **hamil.lion:** see? not what he meant, im fine with it

 **a.burr:** wait alex is james’s boy?

 **a.burr:** when did this happen??

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** u have like a half hour alex

 **hamil.lion:** dont rush me im still deciding on what to wear

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i mean i can always just leave u here so im not LATE

 **hamil.lion:** i mean u can always shut the fuck up but thats not happening anytime soon right

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** i dont need to shut the fuck up im the one with the tickets

 **hamil.lion:** its too late ur already stuck with me no one else can go w u

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** im outside if ur not out here in 3 minutes im leaving u

 **hamil.lion:** fine ill just go out w/o a shirt then

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** if u do im bringing the meninist shirt and ur wearing that

 **hamil.lion:** DAMN OK FINE I FOUND A SHIRT IM COMIN

 **hamil.lion:** also

 **hamil.lion:** were not listening to country in the car

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** driver picks the music

 **hamil.lion:** driver keeps his EYES ON THE GODDAMN ROAD

 **hamil.lion:** either way i will jump out of the car and run to the venue were not listening to it

 **hamil.lion:** aaaaand hes playing country music

 **hamil.lion:** jemmy how do u put up with this

 **james.madisin:** thats a good question

 **james.madisin:** its probably bc i love him

 **james.madisin:** and for the small price of $50.00 u can too!!!

 **hamil.lion:** are u implying that timmy here and i are going to be friends after this??

 **james.madisin:** you never know

 **jefferoni.macaroni:** jemmy who do u think i am

 **james.madisin:** someone whos endangering my boyfriend and my close friends life rn eyes on the road

 **a.burr:** okay so i listened to the twenty one pilots but like there arent twenty one of them and theyre not pilots so ?

 **hamil.lion:** please leave ur embarrassing me

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame iamshirelocked for the plot of this chapter  
> blame me for the sins  
> hi! has it been more than a week since we've updated? i honestly dont know. i think it might be though. sorry friends!!! ive had a lot on my plate the past couple of days so i kinda forgot i had to upload this chapter soon.  
> anyways, im gonna go back to sleep. see you in a week!


	22. Aaron Burr: Human Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion   
> Burr - a.burr   
> Eliza - intothenarrative  
> Lafayette - loafayette   
> Mulligan - corsetz28   
> Madison - james.madisin  
> Theodosia - dear.theo

**james.madisin:** hey alex

**hamil.lion:** hey jem whatre u doin up still ur sick u need rest

**james.madisin:** thomas just came home and he wont tell me about the concert but he seems angry abt something i wanted to ask u what happened

**hamil.lion:** why should it bother me that ur meninist boyfriend is upset

**james.madisin:** it doesnt have to bother you but it bothers me a lot because im in love with him and im just asking if you know what upset him

**hamil.lion:** no i dont know what couldve possibly upset ur precious boyfriend

**james.madisin:** christ what happened 

**james.madisin:** could the two of you not shut up for long enough to enjoy a fun thing did you have to ruin it for yourselves

**james.madisin:** cant you just learn to get along and not act like CHILDREN all the time

**hamil.lion:** why does it even matter whether i get along w the macaroni fucker or not

**loafayette:** damn ok somethin definitely went down 

**james.madisin:** because youre both colossal assholes who i care very deeply about

**corsetz28:** aight who upset my boyfriend

**corsetz28:** im v tired but he is v small and i love him v much so i will absolutely fight someone on his behalf

**corsetz28:** aw he just read tht n said “im not small i can fight u anytime square up u big nerd” hes so cute 

**corsetz28:** anyways really who upset my small cute precious boyfriend

**james.madisin:** it may have been me? 

**corsetz28:** nah he says its not you

**james.madisin:** really? what did he say?

**corsetz28:** “nah its not jem i like him too much for him to piss me off. its not the macaroni fucker either so dont ask. shut up and let me sleep”

**james.madisin:** you didnt need to add that last part in

**corsetz28:** ik but hes being RUDE

**corsetz28:** hes so cute tho i love him so much

**loafayette:** herc ur gross

**corsetz28:** he says he loves you too laf 

**loafayette:** aw rlly?

**corsetz28:** no he whined @ me to be quiet but im sure thats what he meant

**corsetz28:** damn for someone who wants me to be quiet so he can sleep he sure isnt doing well at keeping his own mouth shut

**james.madisin:** whatd he say?

**corsetz28:** mostly its nonsense but he did just ask me to tell u that he has ur concert shirt and u can come by and get it whenever

**james.madisin:** ah okay

**james.madisin:** does whenever include right now? 

**corsetz28:** hi yes it does thats fine -i just took hercs phone and hes glaring at me

**corsetz28:** also while i have his phone i would like to point out that im not small and i could definitely beat up someone like charles lee in a fight

**corsetz28:** or ur macaroni fucker

**corsetz28:** and we r back to our regularly scheduled programming sorry about my dumb boyfriend

**hamil.lion:** u cant silence me!!!! 

**corsetz28:** come back and lay with me jerk

**hamil.lion:** nah im not tired anymore

**corsetz28:** but ur so c u t e when ur tired

**hamil.lion:** im so cute always

**corsetz28:** thats true

**corsetz28:** please come back and lay with me

**hamil.lion:** no i cant jem is coming by to get his shirt i cant be ASLEEP 

**hamil.lion:** and anyways IM NOT W E A K 

**corsetz28:** ):

**hamil.lion:** im sorry ily

**corsetz28:** i loovveee youuu tooo

**loafayette:** ew 

**corsetz28:** wow ok i see how it is

**corsetz28:** alex laf doesnt love us anymore

**hamil.lion:** :’(

**hamil.lion:** but who will love me now

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** hey aaron do u love me

**a.burr:** wow this feels like a trick question

**loafayette:** herc u know thats not true ofc i love u n alex

**corsetz28:** rlly? r u sure u havent been spending so much time with adrienne bc ur tryna replace us

**loafayette:** herc do u actually believe that of course not i love you so much!!!! 

**loafayette:** adrienne is my best friend but she could never replace you or mon trésor 

**loafayette:** or mon ange or mon amour 

**corsetz28:** i was kidding aw cmon ily

**loafayette:** anyways adrienne is mad at me ):

**hamil.lion:** aw bby whatd you do

**loafayette:** nothing recently she just found out some stuff i did back when we were dating?

**hamil.lion:** aw bby whatd past you do

**loafayette:** agláe 

**loafayette:** and diane

**corsetz28:** what

**hamil.lion:** l a f 

**a.burr:** what oh my god

**loafayette:** I MADE A MISTAKE OK 

**loafayette:** i just happened to make that mistake twice, with two very beautiful women

**james.madisin:** is this a bad time to say that im right outside your dorm alex

**hamil.lion:** not at all! thanks for not knocking i dont need john adams bitching to me about being kept up tbh 

**james.madisin:** of course

**corsetz28:** anyways continue spilling your mistakes laf

**loafayette:** wow im so glad i have ur sympathy

**loafayette:** ur such a great datemate

**corsetz28:** yes but apparently u were not that to adrienne

**corsetz28:** spill 

**corsetz28:** is she just finding out now that you cheated on her while you were dating her?

**loafayette:** nono she knew that i cheated on her both times i told her almost immediately after it happened and she forgave me (even though i really didnt deserve it) 

**loafayette:** she just didnt know who with?

**corsetz28:** so whats so bad abt agláe n diane

**loafayette:** agláe may or may not be??? her ex???

**corsetz28:** L A F 

**loafayette:** I MADE A MISTAKE OK

**hamil.lion:** ok she has every right to be mad at u ok

**loafayette:** i mean u right

**corsetz28:** bahaha u fucked up buddy

**loafayette:** shut uppp

**hamil.lion:** cmon gerc give em a break

**corsetz28:** i mean ur not the only one who makes terrible horrible no good very bad mistakes

**corsetz28:** #throwback to the reynolds pamphlet

**hamil.lion:** listen ok why dont we talk abt something else

**corsetz28:** sure has anyone else had a juicy affair can we talk about that 

**a.burr:** no

**hamil.lion:** wow oh rlly?

**a.burr:** really.

**_@hamil.lion has added @dear.theo to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** hey theo remember when u were engaged to that guy who wasnt aaron and also dating aaron at the same time

**_@dear.theo has left the chat_ **

**_@hamil.lion has added @dear.theo to the chat_ **

**dear.theo:** listen

**a.burr:** DONT

**dear.theo:** l i s t en 

**dear.theo:** i dont know what youre t a l k i ng about

**hamil.lion:** so the name jack doesnt ring a bell?

**_@dear.theo has left the chat_ **

**_@hamil.lion has added @dear.theo to the chat_ **

**a.burr:** why this

**dear.theo:** can we drop it?

**hamil.lion:** yeah sure

**hamil.lion:** but only if u tell us more abt our dear aaron

**a.burr:** s t o p

**a.burr:** why do you want to make me suffer in this way

**hamil.lion:** bc ur cute when ur suffering

**a.burr:** LET IT GO

**intothenarrative:** stay alive for me

**a.burr:** what

**intothenarrative:** what

**hamil.lion:** ELIZA YOURE AWAKE  <3

**intothenarrative:** yeah my “alex needs to chill” senses were tingling so i woke up and checked the chat

**dear.theo:** (are we freed?)

**hamil.lion:** liza we’re just talking ok

**a.burr:** your boyfriend is bullying me and/or hitting on me im not rlly sure

**intothenarrative:** ALEX

**hamil.lion:** what? it wouldnt be his first affair w/ a partner already romantically involved in another party

**dear.theo:** (we are not freed)

**intothenarrative:** where do u have room to talk alex 

**intothenarrative:** hi, me and maria? the kittys? 

**a.burr:** the kittys?

**hamil.lion:** kitty livingston and kitty sterling

**hamil.lion:** aka my first encounter with liking two people at the same time

**a.burr:** were they your first poly relationship?

**hamil.lion:** oh no this wasnt polyamory i douched it up and juggled two girlfriends named kitty for like a year

**a.burr:** wow 

**hamil.lion:** yeah ik what an asshole

**hamil.lion:** anyways now you know more about me isnt that exciting TELL ME ABOUT YOU

**a.burr:** why do you wanna know so bad i?

**hamil.lion:** ???????!!!!

**dear.theo:** one time he accidentally set himself on fire

**a.burr:** THEO

**a.burr:** WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT

**dear.theo:** actually hes done it three times

**a.burr:** T H E O

**dear.theo:** its only fair for anyone interested in you to know that you are a human disaster

**a.burr:** this is bullying im leaving i dont believe this

**hamil.lion:** dont go!

**hamil.lion:** ):

**dear.theo:** also one time he spent like $600 on a coconut

**hamil.lion:** holy fuck

**a.burr:** THEO PLEASE I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME

**dear.theo:** because although you are my best friend you are literally a human mess

**hamil.lion:** tell me more tell me more

**hamil.lion:** like did he have a car

**a.burr:** this is it

**a.burr:** this is how i end

**a.burr:** not with a bang but with literally soul-destroying embarrassment

**hamil.lion:** well its a good thing it’s not a bang you might set yourself on fire again 

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter??? whoops  
> HI I DONT KNOW HOW LONG ITS GONNA BE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> i have camp for like two weeks comin up real soon and honestly idk if the other writers will even remember that this needs to be written while im gone??? they have like, actual lives??? so idk. i'll try to get a few chapters done before i go and i'll try to get them to remember to post them.   
> anyways, we've been suddenly getting a ton of really great comments and??? it makes me so frickin' happy? y'all are so sweet, thank you so much. (': anyways, if no one updates this while i'm gone, i'll try to make it up to you. we love you!! thank you for the continued support of this sinful mess (':


	23. Alex's Soliloquy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Burr - a.burr

**hamil.lion:** heyhey

**hamil.lion:** yo

**hamil.lion:** is any1 awake

**hamil.lion:** ???????

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** burr are you awake

**hamil.lion:** GUYS I HAVE A QUESTION

**hamil.lion:** all by myself

**hamil.lion:** HELLO

**hamil.lion:** i stg

**hamil.lion:** ok this isnt the question but like

**hamil.lion:** idk are you guys really asleep or are u just ignoring me

**hamil.lion:** its silly i just

**hamil.lion:** i mean

**hamil.lion:** i know i talk too much

**hamil.lion:** im abrasive

**hamil.lion:** youre incredible in court

**hamil.lion:** …

**hamil.lion:** what

**hamil.lion:** anyways i talk a lot more than i probably should and like 

**hamil.lion:** i know thats annoying

**hamil.lion:** im not gonna stop talking but like idk maybe just

**hamil.lion:** dont pretend to support me 

**hamil.lion:** if u dont wanna listen to me, dont

**hamil.lion:** im here to make a difference and as much as i really really love you guys if i have to do it by myself then i can

**hamil.lion:** you are not obligated to spend time with me if you dont want to 

**hamil.lion:** and frankly if you dont want to spend time with me then i dont want to spend time with you either

**hamil.lion:** i do not want to waste my words on deaf ears 

**hamil.lion:** my words are important and genuine always

**hamil.lion:** do not lie to either of us about whether or not you want to be in my life

**hamil.lion:** anyways that being said its late

**hamil.lion:** youre all either asleep or not listening so theres no use in spamming you guys anymore 

**a.burr:** alex

**hamil.lion:** burr

**hamil.lion:** youre awake 

**a.burr:** yeah my phone woke me up go to sleep

**hamil.lion:** im busy

**a.burr:** evidently, i mean theres so much to do that you resorted to spamming your friends and datemates who LOVE you telling them to stop pretending to care about you

**a.burr:** you think too much and sleep too little, rest

**hamil.lion:** is this another one of your talk less smile more bullshit things 

**a.burr:** no

**a.burr:** im telling you to stop overthinking and overanalyzing everything bc it will be the death of you

**hamil.lion:** is that really it? its not. youre not worried about me aaron youre annoyed that i woke you up

**a.burr:** im both

**hamil.lion:** ugh

**hamil.lion:** leave 

**a.burr:** w h a t

**hamil.lion:** i cant promise i wont spam the chat again so leave if you dont wanna deal with it then get out and i wont add you again. youre free.

**a.burr:** alex i want to be a part of your life im not asking you to free me i just want you to relax

**hamil.lion:** oh i get it

**hamil.lion:** you dont want to leave and look bad

**hamil.lion:** fucking fine then ill do it

**a.burr:** alex no please dont do you want me to come over so you can calm down

**hamil.lion:** dont you dare 

**a.burr:** please just take a few breaths ok? calm down for a sec 

**hamil.lion:** fuck you

**a.burr:** alex dont

**_@hamil.lion has left the chat_ **

**a.burr:** alex i LOVE you dont

**a.burr:** FUCK

**a.burr:** if any of you read that dont you dare fucking tell him

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip wow this is short and shitty im sorry u guys i rushed it off of what the other authors started while i was gone and its kinda ooc but yknow, whatever.  
> IM BACK FROM CAMP!!! which means more chapters will be written bc i can be annoying and remind the other authors that this exists. whoops. I'll try to get a couple done asap if the other authors have time to write. maybe if they dont, too. who knows? not me. anyways, i cant really promise that i will make up for the absence but ill try my best to get this back to updating once a week?? and again, thanks for stickin around in this trashbin w/ all of us. we love you!


	24. Doctor Gercules and the Incurable Case of Gay Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Burr - a.burr  
> Angelica - comma.sexting  
> Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Mulligan - corsetz28

**corsetz28:** where the fuck is alex

**turt13.10v3r:** donut worry he’s at my place

**corsetz28:** ???

**turt13.10v3r:** he needed to talk to someone

**corsetz28:** i honestly don’t know why he doesn’t come to me im literally in the same dorm as him we are d a t i n g too damn

**turt13.10v3r:** he wants me to tell u that you were asleep at 4am

**corsetz28:** and u werent bc????

**turt13.10v3r:** i was exercising

**corsetz28:** …….

**corsetz28:** at 4am

**turt13.10v3r:** yes

**corsetz28:** can u tell me y?

**turt13.10v3r:** no

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wait im reading what was sent last night and what happened?

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i dont rly understand

**turt13.10v3r:** ,,,

**turt13.10v3r:** alex said its irrelevant

**jefferoni.macaroni:** but? I want to know?

**jefferoni.macaroni:** for gossip reasons ofc

**jefferoni.macaroni:** yeah

**corsetz28:** tjeffs r u sick

**corsetz28:** does madison have the flu or smthn

**corsetz28:** i think you both need to see a doctor

**jefferoni.macaroni:** what

**corsetz28:** you never want to know details abt alex’s life

**jefferoni.macaroni:** but? i want to know all the time? wat r u talking abt?

**turt13.10v3r:** alex told me to tell u to shut up

**jefferoni.macaroni:** no

**jefferoni.macaroni:** because alex would normally say no to that

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i know his mannerisms see

**turt13.10v3r:** congrats ur a creeper

**jefferoni.macaroni:** thanks?

**corsetz28:** do you need me to call an ambulance

**corsetz28:** should i send it to ur dorm

**jefferoni.macaroni:** im at monticello for the weekend

**corsetz28:** should i send it to monticello

**jefferoni.macaroni:** no bc im NOT sick

**turt13.10v3r:** u may have gotten alex sick too

**jefferoni.macaroni:** what

**turt13.10v3r:** he’s saying that you are just trying to help kind of

**turt13.10v3r:** he just told me not to send that to the chat

**turt13.10v3r:** oops

**corrsetz28:** 2 ambulances comin right up

**jefferoni.macaroni:** im NOT sick damn

**turt13.10v3r:** wow johns not getting this back ps. timmy u dont need to know everything that happens in my li f e

**jefferoni.macaroni:** well sometimes i care abt what happens to my frenemies

**jefferoni.macaroni:** *enemies

**jefferoni.macaroni:** there’s no f there

**corsetz28:** so by “not sick” you mean “terminally ill”

**turt13.10v3r:** we’re not friends and you do not care about me

**jefferoni.macaroni:** *****enemies there’s no f

**turt13.10v3r:** ah yes thomas my renemy 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** **there no fr GET OFF MY CASE

**turt13.10v3r:** *there’s 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** IM GOING TO SCROOM

**jefferoni.macaroni:** *SCREAM

**turt13.10v3r:** SCROOM IM CRYING

**corsetz28:** well it seems this particular disease messes with one’s ability to english

**corsetz28:** my diagnosis

**corsetz28:** hiding one’s romantic feelings

**jefferoni.macaroni:** I DO NOT HAVE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR LEXIE NO

**corsetz28:** lexie?? pet name?

**jefferoni.macaroni:** IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEGRADING

**turt13.10v3r:** wow isnt this a nice conversation lets stop having it now

**jefferoni.macaroni:** YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL IF I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM

**corsetz28:** well what a coinkydink i CAN tell

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i

**_@turt13.10v3r has added @hamil.lion to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** he took his phone back ://

**jefferoni.macaroni:** good i was beginning to get confused

**turt13.10v3r:** WHY DO YOU CARE

**comma.sexting:** psa: twenty one pilots’s new song is amazing

**hamil.lion:** thank u for this lets talk about tøp instead of this mess

**jefferoni.macaroni:** ok but im so pumped for suicide squad ??

**comma.sexting:** bc ur a scene meninist   
**jefferoni.macaroni:** but jem doesn’t want to go

**jefferoni.macaroni:** GOSH ANGIE STOP WITH THE MENINIST THING

**comma.sexting:** if you call me angie again i will slit your throat

**hamil.lion:** he didn’t object to being scene

**jefferoni.macaroni:** we already had this conversation alex???

**hamil.lion:** yeah like three months ago

**hamil.lion:** i want to talk about your emo obsession more now

**turt13.10v3r:** wait

**turt13.10v3r:** wait guys

**jefferoni.macaroni:** does it have to do with suicide squad

**turt13.10v3r:** what happened at the concert

**hamil.lion:** concert what concert

**jefferoni.macaroni:** GUYS DID YOU HEAR MCR’S POSSIBLY GETTING BACK TOGETHER

**corsetz28:** so hiding romantic feelings and an extreme case of “eyeliner flu”

**comma.sexting:** what does that even mean

**corsetz28:** it’s like

**corsetz28:** the emos

**comma.sexting:** if you have to explain your joke it’s not funny

**corsetz28:** ok

**loafayette:** good morning everyone 

**hamil.lion:** HEY LAF HOW IS YOUR DAY

**loafayette:** i just woke up 5 seconds ago

**loafayette:** to find out that two of my friends are in love with my boyfriend so thats cool

**turt13.10v3r:** YES LETS TALK ABOUT THAT

**turt13.10v3r:** and what happened at the concert

**turt13.10v3r:** did u guys hook up in the bathroom or something

**hamil.lion:** NONONONONONONO NO

**hamil.lion:** goddam how unclassy do u think i am john in a concert bathroom? really?

**jefferoni.macaroni:** u think i would hook up with anyone in a porta-potty? wow

**turt13.10v3r:** but you didnt deny hooking up?

**jefferoni.macaroni:** WE DIDNT

**hamil.lion:** sure we hooked up. junior year in highschool 

**loafayette:** what a wonderful way to start the day

**jefferoni.macaroni:** A L E X A N D E R

**corsetz28:** um

**turt13.10v3r:** what happened at the concert then??? did u guys kiss?

**hamil.lion:** whats the use in lying to my datemates im honest that happened and we didnt hook up @ a twenty one pilots concert 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** i would never even think abt kissing alex why would i he’s a memer i don’t kiss memers

**loafayette:** why are you insulting my culture

**loafayette:** i thought we were friends

**hamil.lion:** do u really wanna know

**turt13.10v3r:** yes

**corsetz28:** yes

**loafayette:** oui

**jefferoni.macaroni:** might as fucking well

**hamil.lion:** jeffergross and i maybe? actually? had a gr8 time?

**comma.sexting:** had a gr8 time fucking in the porta-potty?

**turt13.10v3r:** is that a euphemism??

**hamil.lion:** no it means we went to a concert together and i didnt want to punch him the whole time

**jefferoni.macaroni:** what’s wrong with bonding over electro-ukulele-emo-rap-screamo music?

**hamil.lion:** everything if its u 

**jefferoni.macaroni:** wow i thought we were friends

**hamil.lion:** we’re not

**corsetz28:** aaAND DOCTOR GERCULES HAS CURED YET ANOTHER CASE OF STUPID GAY DRAMA! YAY!

**jefferoni.macaroni:** it was mostly john actually

**hamil.lion:** anyways now that we’ve proven that jeffersons not in love w/ me thats one of the two friends laf mentioned who was the other

**loafayette:** uhh

**_@loafayette has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**loafayette:** QUICK BURR LEAVE

**a.burr:** why

**loafayette:** JUST G O ALREADY

**a.burr:** i better get an explanation for this

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter soso much aH. and we actually wrote this in an hour-ish? i think this is the fastest we wrote a chapter? since the beginning maybe. so, yeah. this is a success.
> 
> does tim tom have a crush on alex? will alex find out about burr's confession at the end of last chapter? will doctor gercules cure another incurable case of gay drama? find out on the next chapter of *cool logo* the sin tin!!
> 
> thank you for your time.
> 
> -iamshirelocked


	25. Mentally Unstable Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Thomas Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Aaron Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza Schuyler - intothenarrative  
> John Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Hercules Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Angelica Schuyler - comma.sexting  
> Peggy Schuyler - margaritasallaround  
> James Madison - james.madisin  
> Theodosia - dear.theo

**loafayette** : wtf is crazy bread

 **turt13.10v3r** : delicious is what it is

 **james.madisin** : i’ve never had it but thomas loves it 

 **hamil.lion** : i hate it

 **james.madisin** : is that bc thomas likes it

 **hamil.lion** : what could lead u to that conclsuion smh

 **corsetz28** : youve told me youve never had it before alex

 **james.madisin** : ,,,,,

 **hamil.lion** : and i have no intention to now

 **turt13.10v3r** : you’re missing out you have to try it

 **hamil.lion** : why would i want to have something in common with the macaroni fucker

 **corsetz28** : should i even mention last chapter

 **hamil.lion** : what

 **corsetz28** : what

 **corsetz28** : anyways u and tim tom like tyler joseph and josh dun

 **hamil.lion** : me, louder this time: why would i want to have something in common with the macaroni fucker

 **james.madisin** : you have a friend in common with him

 **hamil.lion** : ME, LOUDER THIS TIME: WHY WOULD I WANT TO HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH THE MACARONI FUCKER

 **loafayette** : nobody has answered my question

 **loafayette** : what is this bread

 **loafayette** : why is it crazy

 **turt13.10v3r** : ok im going to the pizza place rn and ordering some alex ur gonna try it

 **hamil.lion** : i don’t want your mentally unstable bread johm

 **corsetz28** : listen, you can admit to having something in common with tjeffs

 **corsetz28** : the first step in getting help is admitting to the problem

 **james.madisin** : but why would having something in common w/ my boyfriend be a problem?

 **hamil.lion** : bc ur boyfriend IS a problem

 **james.madisin** : no hes not

 **loafayette** : what! is! crazy! bread!

 **hamil.lion** : like weird breadsticks idk

 **turt13.10v3r** : how do u know youve never h a d it

 **hamil.lion** : you act like ive never seen u eat it

 **hamil.lion** : you eat it like every week

 **corsetz28** : more like twice a week

 **james.madisin** : wait, is he addicted to crazy bread

 **james.madisin** : that means

 **james.madisin** : he has a mental problem

 **james.madisin** : he’s crazy for crazy bread

 **james.madisin** : do u get it

 **james.madisin** : bc addiction is a mental health problem

 **comma.sexting** : if you have to explain your joke it’s not funny

 **james.madisin** : wow thanks

 **loafayette** : ok i just ordered a basket

 **hamil.lion** : okay but no one needs a basket of crazy bread

 **turt13.10v3r** : YAY !!!

 **intothenarrative** : ok i’ve been being a chat stalker and i love crazy bread ??

 **hamil.lion** : not you too

 **hamil.lion** : divorcing all of u bye

 **james.madisin** : we’re not married

 **hamil.lion:** yeah not anymore

 **james.madisin** : ………...ok

 **corsetz28** : hey alex im leavin for track

 **hamil.lion** : !!! wtf come kiss me goodbye

 **corsetz28** : then come over here nerd

 **hamil.lion** : fine

 **hamil.lion** : <3

 **corsetz28** : <3

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : dude crazy bread is like

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : crazy good

 **hamil.lion** : well obviously its terrible

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : excuse you

 **hamil.lion** : harriet the spy

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : what about the best disney channel original film

 **hamil.lion** : exactly

 **intothenarrative** : damn u right @alex

 **hamil.lion** : thanks eliza <3

 **intothenarrative** : no prob bob

 **hamil.lion** : its lapis

 **intothenarrative** : what

 **hamil.lion** : what

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : did u just quote a childrens show

 **hamil.lion** : did u just recognize a quote from a childrens show that isnt like a staple

 **hamil.lion** : thats not OBVIOUSLY a reference to that show which means you probably watched it and have no right to criticize me and my beautiful ex wife

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : woah there calm down

 **hamil.lion** : Dont Tell Me What To Do™

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : dude

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : did i do something i dont know about?

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : you hate me in like the highkey today

 **hamil.lion** : i always hate you in the highkey ???

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : but this is like next level highkey

 **turt13.10v3r** : alex im comin to ur dorm and u r eating this crazy bread

 **hamil.lion** : johm i told you i dont want any fucking bread

 **turt13.10v3r** : this isnt just a n y fucking bread

 **turt13.10v3r** : this is c r a z y bread

 **hamil.lion** : stop

 **hamil.lion** : leave me the fuck alone about crazy bread okay just stop

 **turt13.10v3r** : woah

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : dude, you good?

 **turt13.10v3r** : im sorry i really didnt mean to upset you alex

 **hamil.lion** : no shit

 **hamil.lion** : im sorry i just

 **hamil.lion** : im sorry

 **turt13.10v3r** : anxious? do you want me to come over?

 **hamil.lion** : no no

 **hamil.lion** : keep doin what you were doin dont worry

 **turt13.10v3r** : babe

 **turt13.10v3r** : what i was doing was getting crazy bread and coming to chill at your apartment

 **hamil.lion** : idk i dont wanna get agitated at you and say something mean im never fun to be around when im anxious like this

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : youre never fun to be around in general

 **hamil.lion** : i know

 **turt13.10v3r** : leave him alone shithead

 **james.madisin** : maybe now isnt the best time to make him feel shitty thomas

 **turt13.10v3r** : would it help or not if i was there?

 **hamil.lion** : do you want to be here?

 **turt13.10v3r** : i always want to be with you alex<3

 **hamil.lion** : absolutely disgusting i am disgusted

 **turt13.10v3r** : well

 **turt13.10v3r** : i really would love to come over though?

 **hamil.lion** : idk u wouldnt like what im anxious about

 **turt13.10v3r** : what is it sweetheart

 **hamil.lion** : hhhhhhh

 **hamil.lion** : its aaron

 **turt13.10v3r** : well

 **turt13.10v3r** : no i dont like him but i do love you and im absolutely willing to be there with you through your troubles in relation to him

 **hamil.lion** : youre too good to me wtf

 **turt13.10v3r** : so youre gonna let me come over then?

 **hamil.lion** : if you really want to??? i just really suck right now i dont think you wanna be around me

 **turt13.10v3r** : i love you, sweetheart. im on my way right now, okay?

 **hamil.lion** : okay. i love you.

 **james.madisin** : alex?

 **hamil.lion** : dont worry about it jem

 **james.madisin** : alexander

 **hamil.lion** : dont worry!

 **james.madisin** : do you wanna talk about it though?

 **hamil.lion** : im dating four beautiful saints i think my boy problems will be ok

 **james.madisin** : so its confirmed as Boy Problems™

 **hamil.lion** : ugh

 **james.madisin** : do you not wanna talk about it?

 **hamil.lion** : no i mean i do but

 **james.madisin** : but youre sure mr. “i called my polyamorous boyfriend a whore because he thought about kissing someone” is gonna be fine with you talking to him about it, right?

 **hamil.lion** : this is literally none of your business james dont insult my wonderful boyfriend

 **margaritasallaround** : sup NERDS why couldnt you hear the pterodactyl go to the bathroom

 **james.madisin** : is it because the p is silent?

 **margaritasallaround** : no its bc pterodactyls are extinct dumbass

 **hamil.lion** : peggy would it kill you to ever read up

 **margaritasallaround** : well it wouldnt kill me but if i wasnt there its obviously not important since im the only important one in this chat

 **hamil.lion** : its not the time for ur shitty antijokes

 **margaritasallaround** : its always the time for shitty antijokes

 **turt13.10v3r** : peggy no

 **margaritasallaround** : peggy YES

 **margaritasallaround** : so wait who does alex wanna fuck now

 **hamil.lion** : everyone, as always

 **margaritasallaround** : psa alex just admitted he wants to fuck thomas jefferson

 **hamil.lion** : i have fucked thomas jefferson stop acting like its this ridiculous concept

 **hamil.lion** : and before u ask its not like it was a particularly great experience

 **margaritasallaround** : but would u do it again?

 **hamil.lion** : stop being ridiculous

 **margaritasallaround** : so wait everyone includes james madison right

 **hamil.lion** : john when are you gonna get here

 **turt13.10v3r** : i thought u were against me coming over when ur anxious

 **hamil.lion** : oh

 **hamil.lion** : so you dont want to

 **turt13.10v3r** : just kidding sweetie omg im sorry that was mean ill be there in like 90 seconds im turning down ur hall rn

 **turt13.10v3r** : w some crazy bread

 **hamil.lion** : ok ill unlock the door now ily

 **turt13.10v3r** : love you too <3

 **james.madisin** : i hope you feel better! just remember im here for you to talk if you need it

 **hamil.lion** : thanks jem <3 means a lot

 **margaritasallaround** : do i even need to say it

 **hamil.lion** : it was a platonic heart for fucks sake chill am i not allowed to be grateful to my close friend for being concerned

 **margaritasallaround** : no

 **hamil.lion** : WOW ok

 **james.madisin** : dw alex i understand peggy is just making a big deal out of nothing

 **hamil.lion** : thanks

 **hamil.lion** : <3

 **margaritasallaround** : ,,,

 **hamil.lion** : shut up

 **hamil.lion** : ok john said i should put the chat away while we talk so i can destress so ill be back in a few

 **james.madisin** : okay! hope he helps<3

 **margaritasallaround** : jamie boi where did your boyfriend go

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : im still here

 **margaritasallaround** : tommy jay! how do you feel about your boy toy flirting w ur Arch Enemy™

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : a) lexie isnt my arch enemy ok we dont hate each other

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : b) theyre not flirting?

 **margaritasallaround** : ok

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : furthermore jem isnt just my boy toy hes a guy who i love, so

 **james.madisin** : awww<3 love you too thomas! <3<3<3

 **margaritasallaround** : ,,,ok

 **margaritasallaround** : this is no fun yall are no fun

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : no thats lexie ur thinkin of

 **margaritasallaround** : ,,,,,,

 **turt13.10v3r** : stop insulting my boyfriend hes too cute for ur criticism

 **james.madisin** : tru

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : what

 **turt13.10v3r** : wh a t

 **james.madisin** : what

 **james.madisin** : WAIT HECK

 **james.madisin** : HOW DO YOU DELTE A MESSAGE FIRKC

 **margaritasallaround** : oh my god you people do this to yourselves i stg

 **turt13.10v3r** : anyways

**_@turt13.10v3r has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion** : are you mad?

 **a.burr** : are you asking me?

 **hamil.lion** : yes aaron burt are u mad

 **hamil.lion** : BURR* omfg im sorry

 **a.burr** : i, aaron burt, am not mad

 **a.burr** : why would you think that?

 **hamil.lion** : youve been avoiding me pretty avidly

 **a.burr** : whaaaaaat

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : THATS MY THING HOE  
**a.burr** : excuse you

 **james.madisin** : tom shhhh

 **hamil.lion** : so youre not mad?

 **a.burr** : nah alex im just busy dw abt it

 **loafayette** : hey im back and crazy bread is good af whatd i miss

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : STOP STEALING MY TRADEMARKS JESUS  
****

**james.madisin** : babe pls just,, stop talking

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : i cant believe you dont love me anymore james

 **james.madisin** : babe i love u so much just shhhhhh <3 <3 <3

 **jefferoni.macaroni** : ):

 **loafayette** : oh hey burr did u tell alex u loved him officially yet

 **hamil.lion** : what

 **loafayette** : whoops (:

 **a.burr** : oh my god

 **hamil.lion** : w h a t

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *frankenstein voice* ITS ALIVE!!  
> we're back, baby!! this took 37 years to write for all of us because we are literally DYING and drowning in work and we tend to forget that this even exists?? whoops lol  
> we'll update this,,, eventually  
> see ya next time y'all!!!  
> -thehogwartsjaguar, who wrote half this chapter every day in french class. whoops!


	26. chapter 25.5 - what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Burr - a.burr

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** what

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO HERES AN UPDATE -THE WORST AUTHORS EVER LMAOOOOOOOO  
> (acequeerno and thehogwartsjaguar are responsible for this. iamshirelocked is probably sorry?? lmao)  
> we're just adhering to the Law of this fic that when a.butt leaves thats the end ((: (we're rlly writing chap 26 right now lmfao sorry fams <3)


	27. That's it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton - hamil.lion  
> Thomas Jefferson - jefferoni.macaroni  
> Aaron Burr - a.burr  
> Eliza Schuyler - intothenarrative  
> John Laurens - turt13.10v3r  
> Lafayette - loafayette  
> Hercules Mulligan - corsetz28  
> Angelica Schuyler - comma.sexting  
> Peggy Schuyler - margaritasallaround  
> James Madison - james.madisin  
> Theodosia - dear.theo

**_@hamil.lion has added @a.burr to the chat_ **

**hamil.lion:** dont leave

**hamil.lion:** please dont leave

**a.burr:** i dont know what to tell you hamilton i dont want to talk

**hamil.lion:** please 

**hamil.lion:** dont call me hamilton like we’re not friends arent we friends

**hamil.lion:** did i do something wrong?

**a.burr:** no i just dont want to talk right now. simple as that. 

**hamil.lion:** when will you want to talk? how long are you gonna ignore me for? i miss you aaron

**a.burr:** fine.

**a.burr:** wanna talk? lets talk.

**hamil.lion:** please

**a.burr:** i love you

**a.burr:** okay?

**a.burr:** thats what ive been sitting on and now you know. 

**hamil.lion:** thats it?

**a.burr:** what do you mean?

**hamil.lion:** i know that you big ball of asshole

**a.burr:** what?

**hamil.lion:** i love you too, can you stop ignoring me now? 

**hamil.lion:** please?

**a.burr:** wait

**a.burr:** what

**a.burr:** im so confused

**hamil.lion:** are you done pretending to hate me?

**a.burr:** oh yeah definitely

**james.madisin:** great! im glad we got this all figured out

**margaritasallaround:** as long as we’re settling sexual tension

**margaritasallaround:** specifically revolving around alex

**turt13.10v3r:** nope wow we’re done

**turt13.10v3r:** thats enough painful gay shit for today who wants to watch lemonade mouth at alex and gercs place everyones invited except peggy

**margaritasallaround:** RUDE 

**a.burr:** can i come?

**turt13.10v3r:** its required that u show up uve worried alex enough

**james.madisin:** thomas lemonade mouth is great and we’re going

**jefferoni.macaroni:** but cant we stay in and watch harriet

**james.madisin:** babe

**james.madisin:** i say this with all the love in my heart

**james.madisin:** harriet the spy is a godawful movie and the fact that you think its comparable to lemonade mouth is so offensive

**jefferoni.macaroni:** how DARE you?

**james.madisin:** babe

**james.madisin:** pls

**james.madisin:** u need to learn when to shut up

**jefferoni.macaroni:** :(

**james.madisin:** <3!!!

**loafayette:** what a gay disaster can i skype in?

**hamil.lion:** of course bby i love u !!!  <3 i’ll call u rn

**intothenarrative:** im already omw lets go lets get q u e e r 

**hamil.lion:** GUYS FUCK

**hamil.lion:** CRAZY BREAD IS GOOD???

**jefferoni.macaroni:** but is it as good as

**james.madisin:** i stg if you say harriet 

**a.burr:** thomas i will LEAVE

**jefferoni.macaroni:** harriet the spy?

**a.burr:** NO

**a.burr:** WHY

**_@a.burr has left the chat_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuuhhhhh this is rushed and short but its a resolution???? we havent had very much motivation and this chapter is lazy and bad but hey, at least all is well once more  
> -thehogwartsjaguar


End file.
